


白宮緋聞

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 「我不想抓著你說個沒完，」史蒂夫說，「但是，巴恩斯先生？」巴奇在門前轉過身，一隻手仍然停留在門把上。「是的，先生？」「你知道你也能問我一些問題的，對吧。」史蒂夫的聲音更顯沈靜，他在廚房裡望著巴奇。「只要不是發射核武的密碼就行。」巴奇能看見史蒂夫神情中的柔軟，他不確定其他人會怎麼解讀這個表情。「我會銘記在心的，」他說道，全心全意。或者，也可以說，這是一個關於史蒂夫・羅傑斯是美國總統，而詹姆士・布坎南・「巴奇」・巴恩斯是他的貼身保鑣的AU故事。





	白宮緋聞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you could never publish my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567330) by [benigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benigns/pseuds/benigns). 



巴奇醒在一個寒冷的布魯克林清晨，全身大汗淋漓，此時趴在身上並對著他的耳朵大聲喘氣的，是他的狗狗林肯。巴奇花上幾分鐘的時間才讓呼吸平復過來，然後他想起來他是在自己的床上，他很安全，一切安然無恙。他閉起雙眼倒回床上，提醒自己記得呼吸。 

早上四點零七分，他覺得自己一團糟。 

林肯一直趴在旁邊，直到巴奇掀開床單離開床鋪，靜悄悄地走向廚房。他將手肘靠在中島上，雙手胡亂揉著眼睛，試圖讓自己清醒。

早晨通常都是這樣開始的；漫長而拖沓，他睡不著，卻也漸漸習慣這樣的精疲力盡，他疲憊地啟動咖啡機。

他隨便吞下半個貝果，沒吃完的留在桌上，接著轉過身去拿林肯的狗繩。踏出那間位在市中心一間迷你藝廊樓上的破爛小公寓時，時間才剛過清晨五點，他穿上冬季大衣，街道上杳無人煙。風和心靜，這是在這座破城市裡比所有人都早起的其中一個好處。

有幾個人也正在他平時會去的那個小公園裡遛狗，他坐在長椅上，凝視著晨曦的微光逐漸穿透樹葉。布魯克林也許是個爛地方，巴奇想著，但這畢竟也是 _屬於他_ 的爛地方。

當他脫下外套將袖子從手臂上褪下時，幾個人經過他身邊。他保持沈默，只有其中一個人真的看向他，並對他微微一笑。

返家的路途中，他的手機響了起來，一個熟悉的名字在螢幕上閃過。他接起電話，「你不是應該在睡覺嗎？」

「睡覺是浪費時間，巴恩斯，你很清楚，」電話那一頭的娜塔莎對他說。巴奇莞爾。「再說了，你不應該才是那個還在睡覺的人嗎？既然你現在失業中。」

「不是失業，是休養，」巴奇糾正，林肯跟在他身邊。

「我想要你來這裡，來特區，」她在一陣靜默後說道。 

巴奇嘆氣。他該料想到這個的；他再清楚不過了。「怎麼，你和克林特這麼想我？」

「有份工作，我認為你應該接受，」她說，語氣現在倒是公事公辦。

「什麼樣的工作？」巴奇問，林肯正對著對街的另一隻狗汪汪叫，他噓聲安撫。

「我的老工作。」

巴奇停頓，短暫地思量。他想到的第一個答案是，「媽的，你不是吧。」

「除了我之外，你是我唯一信得過能夠勝任這份工作的人，你心知肚明，」她說。

「絕對不行，」巴奇第二次拒絕。

「就。先過來吧，好嗎？我們可以到時候再討論細節，」娜塔莎力勸。

「娜塔莎，」巴奇靜靜地嘆息，但他已經能從自己的聲音中聽見猶豫。而她也聽到了。

「我幫你出機票錢？」她建議道，裝得好像還不曉得他會答應似的。

「我盡量吧，」巴奇說完掛掉電話。看來是木已成舟。

 

-

 

這段航程比實際感覺起來的要遙遠。距離上一次出遠門已經有一段時間，他檢查著行李，一邊在登機門前等候，一邊喝著機場令人難以下嚥的咖啡。周遭的一切是那麼的不同，可能的話，似乎所有東西都變大了。他登上飛機，覺得自己像個局外人。

他坐在一位女士身旁，對方顯然是要去特區出差。她是一名話題滔滔不絕的出版商，於是巴奇在兩人的對談中幾乎插不上話，但他卻暗自覺得感激。

起飛時的壓力讓他的胸口發緊，他緊握著扶手，緩緩吐氣。

「所以，那是怎麼回事？」順利起飛後，坐在一旁的女士便問道。

巴奇愣了一下，她的視線落在他的手臂上。他抿著唇清清喉嚨，然後開口回答，「出了一點小意外。」

「也許不只是小意外而已，」她說，明顯對這個話題無所顧忌，這讓他有些訝異。

「是我的第三次派駐，在阿富汗，」他說道，沒有將手移開，金屬手臂清楚地展示在旁人的視線中。「然後我們—遇上了一點麻煩。」

她沈吟著點頭。「我父親殉國了，」她說。

好一陣子，巴奇僅是望著她有些下垂的嘴角。「我很遺憾，」他說。

女人眨眨眼睛，她對他微微笑，並伸出手短暫地輕捏一下他的手臂，最後將注意力放回她的電腦上。

 

-

 

克林特在出境大廳等他，身穿一件褪色的皮外套，臉上戴著一貫的墨鏡。有些事情永遠也不會變，巴奇在心裡想著，感到一陣悠長的喜悅。

「你現在專門幫小娜跑腿了？」巴奇問著，接著被扯進一個擁抱裡。

「沒錯，因為你真是他媽的難伺候，」克林特拍拍他的背。「航程得還好嗎？」

巴奇聳肩，一手提著行李。「還行，你知道。就是平平淡淡。」

「最無聊的那種，」克林特邊說邊領他走到停車場。「想離開這個人擠人的機場想得要死吧？」

巴奇搖搖頭，「你還學會讀心了，巴頓。」

克林特噗哧一聲，走到駕駛座那側。「沒準你還真說對了，」他說，等巴奇坐進副駕駛座時，他將車輛駛出停車場。

開往他和娜塔莎住處的整段路程，他都沒和巴奇提起那個工作。他大部分問的都是巴奇的近況，像是布魯克林的公寓如何。每次前來拜訪，他都會被問到這些問題，他實在沒什麼特別的答案，但克林特似乎毫不介意。

他們的房子很美，克林特開進車道時，那扇被漆成亮紅色的大門映入眼簾。時間剛過六點，巴奇在下車時注意到娜塔莎的另一輛車就停在往前一些的地方。克林特到後面去拿他的行李並問道，「林肯呢？」

「暫時放在我的一個朋友家裡，」巴奇回答，「想我應該不會在這裡逗留太久。」

克林特挑挑眉，露出一個理解的表情，他一手搭上巴奇的肩膀，兩人並肩走向家門。「你不是一向都這麼想的嘛，巴恩斯，」他對他說，接著打開大門。

這個地方一點也沒變，就像從前一樣，熟稔依舊。走進門時，巴奇感到一陣安定。

克林特幾乎是在大叫，「甜心，我到家啦！」

短暫的沈默過後，他聽見娜塔莎的聲音，「閉嘴，你會把我們的客人嚇跑的。」

克林特賊笑著將巴奇的袋子放在客廳的沙發邊，往轉角的方向走去。巴奇花上一分鐘的時間脫鞋，他將鞋子踢在一旁的小地墊上。他能聽見他們在談話，輕聲低語，但他知道他們不是在談論自己。

「我也很高興見到你，」巴奇說，倚靠在廚房的門邊。

娜塔莎抬起眼睛，她正好站在爐子前盯著上頭的鍋子，克林特緊緊黏在她身邊，一手扶著她的腰對他微笑。她向巴奇走去，立刻將他扯進懷抱裡，她的手勁很大卻很熟悉依舊，即使他已經好幾個月沒見到她了。

看著她在廚房裡的模樣，有種回到家的感覺。她的頭髮鬆鬆地繫在腦後，綴著深紅陰影的唇色，一件緊身褲還有克林特的特大號運動衫；這便是巴奇腦海中的她。這兩個人幾乎算得上是巴奇最接近家人的人，每次見到他們，他總會想起這件事。

「這個出場實在不怎麼樣，」她咕噥著退後，仔細地看看他後又說道，「你看起來真是個災難，巴恩斯。」

「我很想你，我說過這句了嗎？」巴奇說著，忽略娜塔莎擔心的眼色。他歎口氣，然後放低語氣答道，「我沒事，小娜。」

「他從來就沒搞懂過說謊這件鳥事是怎麼操作的，」克林特插話，他站在爐子前翻炒某種食物。

「布魯克林那麼遠，都沒辦法監視你了，」娜塔莎說著，眼神十分銳利地盯著巴奇。

「所以你邀請我來這裡就是要告訴我我看起來有多難看？」巴奇問。

「不是，」娜塔莎一口咬死。

克林特開始佈置餐桌，但巴奇不為所動，只是歎一口氣，依然靠在廚房門邊。

「你的房間還是在左邊第二間，」娜塔莎說著對樓梯口點點頭。「晚餐還要再幾分鐘才會好。」

他知道繼續站在這裡和她拌嘴只是徒勞，於是他走到沙發邊拿起行李，接著邁步上樓。克林特說話的聲音隱隱約約，巴奇推開房門，看見角落裡那張床。

巴奇放下行李，俯身坐在床緣。樓下的談話與他有關，也依然還在繼續，他躺進床墊裡，已經沒有力氣去聽他們在說些什麼。他明白他們這是出自好意，是為他著想—他們總在巴奇對自己束手無策的時候照顧他。

他走進房裡的獨立小浴室，冰冷的水潑上雙頰，兩手緊握著洗手槽，望著鏡中的自己。他疲倦不堪；小娜是對的，他看起來真是場災難。

他一次只能睡幾個小時就會因為惡夢驚醒，床單纏繞、呼吸急促，他總得提醒自己現在很安全，他待在他的公寓裡，一切都安好無恙。這樣的情況幾乎天天發生，巴奇睡得不安穩，總是發抖著在令人崩潰的時間醒來，他一覺到天明的次數屈指可數。

但他不會親口向她承認她是對的，這樣一來就沒意思了。

「如果你準備好了，就是，你的那些東西，」克林特的聲音在離他幾呎遠的地方響起。「晚餐已經好了唷。」

巴奇翻白眼，接著下樓往廚房走去。娜塔莎在倒酒，選得是紅酒，她只在身處在壓力下時才喝紅酒—巴奇坐下時，她看了過來。

「航程還好嗎？」娜塔莎問著，舀出一些沙拉放進盤子裡，然後將碗遞給巴奇。

他搖搖頭，輕輕地笑。「你現在就想聊這個？我的航程？」

克林特安靜地坐在位子上，很明顯地在憋笑。娜塔莎給他一記眼刀並說道，「我只是以為你不想立刻進入正題，就是這樣而已。」

「我的航程挺好的，」巴奇回答，「現在你可以說你真正想說的了。」

「你這下一定得說了，來者不善啊，」克林特笑嘻嘻地評論。

娜塔莎看都不看他一眼。「你明天早上九點有場面試。」

巴奇呻吟著將臉埋進手掌裡。他胃口盡失，於是盤子裡空無一物，他將手肘靠著餐桌。「你就沒想過要先問問我的意思嗎？」

「那你會說好嗎？」娜塔莎問。巴奇搖搖頭。「這不是擺明了嗎。我這麼做就是因為我知道你一定會拒絕，我已經給過你機會了。」

「而我現在再也沒有選擇的機會了，是不是？」巴奇說，望著她皺起眉頭。

「你也不是一定要去啊，」娜塔莎說，翻弄著盤子裡的沙拉。

「喔，是喔，」巴奇乾巴巴地說。「你為什麼這麼想要我去？」

「我只是認為這份工作很適合你，」娜塔莎簡明扼要。

「這樣我就得搬來華盛頓，」巴奇指出。

「這又沒什麼，少裝了，」克林特說，仍然在餐桌的另一頭對著巴奇露出壞笑。

「我們明天會送你去面試，會很順利的，」娜塔莎向他保證，顯然關於這件事情的所有討論空間都不復存在。

巴奇不情不願地吃著晚飯，一語不發地為明天做心理準備。他們一邊拌嘴一邊結束整頓晚飯，巴奇幫著收拾碗盤到水槽裡，然後就被趕到後院的長廊上，娜塔莎告訴他，他得確信自己已經準備好面對明天的面試。

他站在紗門外，手裡拿著半杯紅酒，凝視著屋子裡頭隱隱散發著的光暈。幾分鐘後，娜塔莎也加入他，紗門被打開又關上，她走到他身邊。

「你知道，比起擔心我，你其實可以把時間花在其他更有意義的事情上，」巴奇打破沈默。

他能從娜塔莎的眼角看出來她在微笑，她緊緊抿著唇一會兒。「你不能把自己永遠關在布魯克林那間公寓裡，」她說，而他知道她是對的。

「我也許會搞砸這份工作，」巴奇說，輕啜一口酒。

「不，克林特才會搞砸這份工作，」娜塔莎說著，巴奇沈吟著表示贊同。「你知道他就是個闖禍精。」

「別讓他聽到你這麼說，他會心碎的，」巴奇的唇抵著玻璃杯微笑。

娜塔莎伸出手去握他的手。巴奇感受到她的碰觸中傳來的溫暖，他望著前方輕輕嘆息，心知她已經拿下這一局。情況不會太糟糕的，他告訴自己，這句話幾乎要變成口頭蟬。

「我不是為了要折磨你才這麼做的，你知道的吧，」娜塔莎說。她這麼做的原因完全相反。

「我知道，」巴奇說，然後誰也沒有再多說一句。

 

-

 

當克林特在晨間六點半瘋狂拍打他的房門時，巴奇才開始為應下這件差事的事實感到後悔。

「滾開啦，」巴奇大吼道，用床單蓋住頭。

「快他媽起床，巴恩斯，」克林特回嘴，「我們半小時內出發。」

他勉強起身，僅是因為清楚不照做的後果會是什麼，他穿上娜塔莎替他燙好的西裝，按捺住心中的緊張走下樓。娜塔莎花上幾分鐘的時間在前廳替他整理一番，她調整他的領帶，並且整個過程中都沒有停下嘀咕。

她很緊張，話說回來他也一樣，這倒是平衡了兩人之間的氣氛。克林特已經等在車裡，他們打算在面試開始之前帶巴奇去吃點東西。

「你說要是我的領帶角度不對，他們還會錄取我嘛？」巴奇問。

「還不快滾上車，巴恩斯，」娜塔莎對他說，似乎沒有心情聽他鬼扯，然後將他推出門外。

用餐的地方距離市中心不遠，是一間座落在加油站前方的鬆餅屋。地方不大，巴奇猜想這是這間餐廳的其中一個特色，他跟著兩人走到窗戶邊的座位。

過一會兒，女服務生才姍姍前來替他們點餐。巴奇沒什麼食慾，但他猜測要是這兩個人之中任何一個人知道這件事，他們還是會逼他吃點什麼，於是他點了一份藍莓鬆餅，以杜絕任何大戰發生的可能。

這頓早餐近乎寂靜，但他們全都不以為意，甚至很享受這樣的氛圍。有他們陪在身邊，這樣挺好的。他在布魯克林沒幾個朋友—而巴奇很確定那之中沒有任何一個會介紹工作給他，或是把他從那個破爛的公寓中刨出來。

克林特買的單，儘管巴奇在他們回到車裡的整段路都在高聲抗議。等到他們再次回到高速公路上時，巴奇能夠感覺到焦慮已然開始發酵，他不時就要拉一下西裝外套袖子。

「你不用刻意隱藏這件事，你知道吧，」娜塔莎告訴他，她的聲音很鎮靜。

巴奇沒發話，只是盯著窗外，沒有人繼續這個話題。

這裏的戒備等級比巴奇見過的都還要嚴密，但考慮到錄取後即將要成為他頂頭上司的人，眼前的情況的確在預料之中。

「不就是美化版的保姆嘛，」克林特輕聲說道。娜塔莎用手肘撞他，巴奇必須克制自己不要笑。

「我想這在工作說明中已經寫得很清楚了，事實上，」巴奇說，娜塔莎也立刻送上一記肘擊。

「記住我們說過的，好嗎？」娜塔莎說，望著巴奇。「這不是玩笑，經不起半點胡鬧。這件事情很重要，巴恩斯。他們只允許我推薦一個人來接任這份工作，老娘可是使盡渾身解數在他們面前把你捧上天了。」

「我知道，」巴奇對她說，態度同樣慎重。「我不會搞砸的，小娜。」

「你最後一次出任務前也是這樣告訴我的，你知道吧，」娜塔莎說。

聽見她的話時，巴奇內心深處某個地方隱隱作痛起來，他緩緩點頭。「不過，這次不一樣。我就在隔壁房間，不是地球的另一端。」

她抬手替他整理襯衫領子，接著一隻手輕輕按在他胸膛上。「那麼就快去快回，」她說道，聲音微微顫抖。

「我該問他現任總統是誰嗎？還是他們會聽不懂我的笑話，」巴奇問道，而她笑了出來。「謝了，小娜。謝謝你為我這麼做。」

巴奇傾身在她頰上印下一吻，接著被工作人員領著前去大廳。他回過頭去，映入眼底的是她和克林特也望著他，然後他被帶到一間看起來像辦公室的地方。門邊的牌子上寫著 _保安部指揮官菲爾・考森_ ，巴奇從沒聽過這個名字。

「你一定就是詹姆士了，」一名男子在他推開門時發話，大概就是菲爾・考森本人。巴奇不太習慣有人叫他的本名。他伸出手和巴奇握手致意。「我是菲爾・考森。」

「很高興見到你，長官，」巴奇說著，接著鬆開手。

「你是娜塔莎唯的一推薦人選。我們都很期待你的到來。請進吧。」

不要有壓力，巴奇想著，緩慢地踏進辦公室。他坐在菲爾的辦公桌前，謹記著娜塔莎告訴過他所有回答都必須盡可能簡潔有力。

「所以，讓我們先談談你是否充分理解這份工作的權責範圍？」菲爾望著巴奇，兩手輕扣靠著辦公桌。

巴奇咽咽口水，向後靠去。「是的，大致是上理解，」他答道，話才離開嘴邊他就忍不住想揍自己。「娜塔莎已經向我全面陳述過職責內容，所以我認為我已經充分理解。」

菲爾微微笑，巴奇不確定該怎麼解讀這個笑容。「你的工作時間將包含晚間，週末，國定假日。全天候時段，如果有必要的話。無論總統身在何方，你將同樣在不遠處。你扮演的是一隻看不見的手，理解了嗎？」

他的嗓音沈靜平穩到讓巴奇有些出乎意料，然後他點點頭。「是的，長官。我明白這份工作的職責所在。」

菲爾似乎對他的答案感到很滿意，他繼續道。「我讀過你的檔案，你有很多我們需要的經驗及專長。」

巴奇想問是什麼樣的檔案，但他沒有。菲爾接著說，「你認為你準備好要接受這份工作了嗎？這是一份相當具有難度的工作，巴恩斯先生。」

「我卸下職務的時間已經將近一年半，長官。我想該是時候讓我再次為這個國家盡一份心力。」巴奇答道。

「幾個月內他將進入他第二次任期的最後一年，所以這將會是你的首要職務。這項任務將長達一年，而這一年內您必須保證自己會奮不顧身站在第一線，」考森說。

巴奇想都不需要想便回應道，「毫無疑問。」

「羅傑斯總統可能會有點—難以管束，」考森說著抬起一隻手扶著額頭。「醜話說在前頭，他難纏的程度跟這份工作有得一拼。」

巴奇聳肩，在座位裡微微挪動。「我想我很樂意接受挑戰，長官，」他輕鬆答道。

菲爾看上去似乎是被逗樂了。「我就不拐彎抹角了，巴恩斯先生，」他說，巴奇則是做好心理建設。才踏進這間辦公室五分鐘，他就已經成功搞砸整場面試。「這個我們急著填補的臨時職缺，同時也是即將要接替羅曼諾夫小姐的人…並不是什麼挑戰，按照你的說法。所以我們需要能夠立即投入工作的人選。你能做到嗎？」

也就是說，他沒搞砸這場面試。「我得從布魯克林搬過來，不過—」

「完美。那就這麼敲定了，」考森打斷他，顯然對他的答案感到十分滿意。「我們一週內見，巴恩斯先生。」

踏出考森的辦公室時，他尚未從震驚中回復過來。他呆站在門外，不確信這整件事是不是什麼經過精心設計的惡作劇。但沒人能回答他，看來基於某種原因，他確實得到了這份工作，而他從頭到尾說的話不超過五十個字。

那麼，他的確是搞砸的挺漂亮了。

 

-

 

簡單來說，搬家是件苦差事。林肯不太理解眼下的情況卻也頗為樂在其中，巴奇並不怪她。

值得慶幸的是他的家當不多，一台破爛的小貨車就能解決，車是他在返家的隔天租的。紙箱上寫著潦草的註記， _一些碗盤、毯子和毛巾，書本還有一些雜物，電影還有一些雜物_ ，他隨意將箱子丟進貨車裡，毫無心思將東西擺放整齊。

娜塔莎不時會傳訊息給他，主要是關心進度還有處理一些問題。她替他找到一間距離工作地點不遠的公寓，位在市中心，據稱對街還有一間必須用引號強調，他「絕對會超愛」的咖啡店。

該是時候和布魯克林道別了，巴奇不確定他現在是什麼感覺。他幾乎沒能攢到足夠的時間讓自己振作起來，也沒能獨自四處晃晃，或是和這個地方來場正式的告別。他近來沒有踏足任何地方，因為絕大部份時候他都將自己鎖在公寓裡，或僅有造訪任何一間朋友強迫他同去的破酒吧。

林肯黏在他腳邊，最後一次跟著他在這間狹小的公寓裡漫步穿梭，她用鼻子推推巴奇的腿，而此時的他們正站在這個曾經同時作為他的臥室和客廳的空間中央。根據娜塔莎的說法，他的新公寓會有許多房間，而那之中沒有任何一間需要被作為兩用，對這一點，巴奇不曉得該做何感想。也許對他的品味來說有點過於奢侈了。

「準備好了嗎？」巴奇問，蹲下來望著林肯。她靜靜地依偎著巴奇的掌心，發出一種柔軟又似傷感的嗚咽聲，巴奇親一親她的頭頂。「就六小時的車程，」他提醒林肯，儘管大部份時候他是在對自己說，「我們還會回來的。」

他們下樓來到貨車旁，巴奇最後一次關上這棟建築的大門，替林肯打開車門，她聽話地跳上座椅。這個地方也沒有什麼值得他留戀的，巴奇在行駛上高速公路時告訴自己。回來以後，他也從未用心規劃過自己的人生藍圖，他兀自思量著，望進後照鏡，接著打開收音機。

 

-

 

巴奇的鄰居叫做史考特・朗恩，他是在一個不幸的早晨得知的，當時的他即將在上工第一天遲到，他匆匆忙忙，甚至差點摔出門外，也就是在這個時候，他看見走廊上的男人。

他還沒喝咖啡，腦袋正一跳一跳地疼，才剛踏出門，林肯就叫個不停。巴奇沒有時間安撫她，然後他瞧見一個男人正從自家門口探出頭來，好奇地望著他。

「所以你就是新鄰居？」他問。

「是的，」巴奇答道，笨拙地拿著鑰匙鎖門。「而且我上班第一天要遲到了。」

他的新鄰居明顯沒聽懂暗示。「你叫什麼名字？我是史考特・朗恩，很高興認識你。」

巴奇實在沒時間搞這個。「巴奇，」他回答，差點弄掉手裡一疊厚厚的資料。「我真的該走—」

「你有養狗？」史考特問，巴奇不禁想著怎麼會有人能他媽的在早上八點前就這麼多話。「我聽到他在叫，就是今天早上。」

「是啊，我很抱歉。她適應得沒有我想像中快，」巴奇回答，終於成功鎖上家門。

「沒關係，」史考特說，向他揮揮手。「你在附近工作嗎？」

巴奇眨眨眼，意識到自己又多浪費了五分鐘。「可以這麼說，」他說。

「我想我以後會經常見到你的，」史考特說，當他終於關上門時，巴奇可謂鬆了一口氣。

他在停車場找到那台一無是處的破車，車是他在幾晚前買下的，那晚巴奇和克林特開著車四處遊蕩，付了遠超過這輛車應有價值的現金給他不認識的陌生人。這件事情現在已經不讓他那麼心煩，他打開車門，聞到克林特在一元商店買給他的清香劑，他告訴巴奇這個味道能讓他感覺像是在開一台他媽的BMW，簡直是扯淡。

他遲到了。去他的遲到了，他疾駛出停車場，咬下一口出門時隨手帶出來的穀麥棒，手機正在替他導航。他咒罵著超車的人，熾熱的陽光幾乎要衝破擋風玻璃。冷氣壞了，因為冷氣當然是壞的，他不情願地降下車窗，希望能在昏死前汲取到一些新鮮空氣。

克林特傳訊息過來， _你他媽在哪啊？_ 巴奇沒有回覆。

當他終於抵達時，時間還剩下最後兩分鐘，他急忙下車往裡走，近乎要把車門給拆下。一絲念頭閃過腦海，他想著不知道那裡有沒有提供咖啡，前提是他沒有在第一天上班就因為遲到被解雇的話。

 _到了。快死了。需要咖啡。_ 巴奇傳訊息給克林特，情緒還略有些躁動，他將手機放回口袋。

他出示徽章，男人向他點點頭，巴奇試著平復胸口中的慌張。他毫無頭緒自己該去什麼地方報道，然後他聽見有人叫他的名字。

「巴恩斯先生，找到你真是太好了，」考森的聲音從大廳傳來。「第一天上班，準備好了嗎？」

巴奇張口預備要道歉，但考森卻絲毫沒有不悅的跡象，只遞來一個隨手杯，他誠心希望裡頭裝的是咖啡。巴奇可能要喜極而泣了。

「我想是的，」巴奇說，掌心傳來一陣暖意，感覺就像是脈搏在跳動。他的手機震了一下，大概是克林特的訊息。

「我今天不會一直待在這裡，但我要帶你去見見保安組的組長，索爾，」考森說道。「在開始工作之前還有任何需要的嗎，巴恩斯先生？」

「叫我巴奇就好，」巴奇說，考森點點頭，對他微微笑。

接下來整段路程，巴奇都在思考索爾是這個人的真名還是綽號，並且發現這件事可以十分有效擾亂他的心思，讓他不至於一直他媽的精神崩潰，或是不停幻想著十萬種毀掉這份工作的方式。

路上的所有人都盯著他和考森，巴奇試著不去感受那股肅靜。他輕啜一口考森給的咖啡，接著極力阻止自己做出扭曲的表情。那是杯摻了什麼粉的水，無論是什麼絕不是咖啡，但他仍假設裏頭應該還是存在著咖啡因的，至少有那麼一點吧。

考森沿途向他介紹許多辦公室，巴奇沒有足夠的時間記下任何一間，只能盡其所能緊跟著他的腳步。

「如果你有任何問題，我都會在我的辦公室裡，」考森總結這場隨機導覽，似乎對自己信心十足，而事實是巴奇對這個地方依然一無所知。「索爾才剛到大廳去，準備要向好幾打的記者進行簡報。」

記者，巴奇腦筋一片空白；還有好幾打。他根本沒準備好要面對這份工作，媽的，他也沒準備好要面對這種生活。「當然，那麼，我會—去找他，」他說著，姿勢尷尬地往大廳移動。

「你會做得很好的，巴奇，」考森向他保證，巴奇一點也不覺得安慰。

當考森的背影消失在轉角時，他立即丟掉手裡那杯幾乎沒怎麼碰過的咖啡，低頭查看手機。 _不要喝考森給你的咖啡，無論如何都不要喝_ 。巴奇回傳一個骷髏頭的表情符號並加上一句 _太遲了_ 。

克林特的回應帶著一股淡淡的同情， _很高興認識你，兄弟_ ，巴奇走向那扇考森似乎提到過的門。他送出最後一封訊息給小娜，問道， _他的名字真的是索爾嗎？_

她幾乎是立即回覆， _是的，切記不要拿這件事情和他開玩笑，他不喜歡別人這麼做。_

巴奇做了個鬼臉，正要敲門的前一刻，房門被推開，他驚愕的表情一覽無遺地展現在來人眼前。眼前和他面對面的，大概是他有史以來見過最高大、最魁武的男人，他留著一頭金髮，笑容看似興奮不已。他看起來，可能有三個巴奇加起來那麼壯碩，他錯愕地想著。

「你一定就是那個新來的，」巨大的金髮男說，伸出手來和巴奇握手。「我是索爾。」

所以。這就是索爾，巴奇想著，他必須仰頭才能看清楚他的臉。巴奇沒有說出腦海中跳出的第一句話，老天爺，你真他媽的大隻，他取而代之選擇的是，「巴奇。很高興認識你。裡面的一切都—還好嗎？」

「只是一堆記者而已，沒什麼好玩的，」索爾聳聳肩說著。「我以為你叫做詹姆士？」

「我更喜歡被叫做巴奇，」他簡短答道，索爾點頭以表回應。

「羅傑斯總統正在開會，會議已經持續一上午了，」索爾馬上說道，領在前頭走向另一個房間。

巴奇現在得要想個辦法讓自己習慣總統這兩個字，畢竟接下來所有人對他說的幾乎每一句話都將跟其有相當關聯。

會議結束前，他們似乎還有一點時間，索爾說完，留下另一個人在房間裡便帶著巴奇稍稍認識新環境。主要還是介紹那一堆巴奇永遠也沒辦法記住的房間，整個過程裡，他都能深刻感受到自己的格格不入。

索爾給巴奇一個耳機，囑咐他得無時無刻將它佩戴在身上，同樣被交到他手裡的還有一支對講機，他表示這兩樣東西必須永遠處於開機狀態，無論什麼原因都不許切斷電源。等他再度出現時，耳機和對講機都已經開機並在巴奇身上就位。

「我們得見見羅迪，他是國防部長。你的裝備都是他親自打點的，」索爾說，巴奇點頭回應。

巴奇和索爾找到他時，羅迪正在和幾個人談話，他轉過頭來看他們。先是停頓一下，隨後才瞇著眼睛朝他們走來。「你一定就是羅傑斯總統的新保安，」他說著和巴奇握手。

「您可以叫我巴奇，」他說。羅迪點點頭，露出饒有興味的微笑。

「你完全沒搞懂自己在這鬼地方幹嘛吧，是不是？」羅迪問道，搭上巴奇的肩膀。

巴奇有些猶豫，在他旁邊的索爾大笑出聲。「我不敢說我完全理解，真的不敢。」

「你很快就會懂了。索爾警告過你要小心我們親愛的總統了沒？」羅迪問，故意挑起一邊的眉毛。

「還沒時間做這個。你們倆見過面後我才打算告訴他，」索爾說。

羅迪只是打趣地笑，什麼話也沒說。徽章和手槍被交到巴奇手裡，手槍被規定得放置在外套內層。他還拿到一張職責規章，上頭是一長串嚴格的指示和規則，其中一條是直到羅傑斯總統回到他的就寢區域並在接手的守夜人員到達之前，他都不許離開白宮。

「細節很多，我明白，」羅迪說，「但你很快就能得心應手了。」

巴奇不怎麼有把握，微微調整腰帶。他們在走回會議室的路上，一個聲音從大廳傳來，「索爾！我一直在找你耶，基督在上。」

「史塔克先生，」索爾咧開嘴笑。「一切都好嗎？」

「都是些攸關性命的小事，但你還能怎樣呢，」男人說道，然後疑惑地看向巴奇。「這誰啊？」

「羅傑斯總統的新保安，他是來接替羅曼諾夫的，」索爾說。「巴奇，這是東尼・史塔克，國務卿，稍微有那麼一點點討人厭。」

「我最喜歡聽你對人家甜言蜜語了，索爾，」東尼說著，對巴奇點點頭。「陰森寡言的類型啊，我看看，」他補充道。

巴奇點點頭，沒有對東尼的評價做出回應，畢竟他說得挺有道理的。索爾說，「威爾森早上在找你，他說有些緊急的事情要和你商討。」

「山姆永遠都那麼浮誇，你懂得。他就是典型的小題大作女王，根本就沒有什麼事情可以那麼嚴重，」東尼說著，顯然覺得很煩人。「羅傑斯總統還在開那個會？」

「是的，」索爾回答。

東尼皺起眉。「結束之後他心情不會太好的，是吧。」

索爾以點頭及沈默作為回應。巴奇有些迷惑，他迫切需要什麼人來替他翻譯眼下正在發生的這段對話。

「那麼，我會—等一下再來找他討論一點事情，」東尼說。「就是一些雞毛蒜皮的小事，稍微攸關性命，雖然是這樣，但我不會太擔心的。然後那個實習生還要不要拿咖啡來了？都還沒中午呢，我怎麼覺得我要暈過去了。」

「他應該快回來了，」索爾說。東尼嘖嘖兩聲，盯著自己身上那套巴奇深知自己永遠也買不起的昂貴西裝，他似乎有些拿不定主意，不耐煩地輕輕抖腳。

「等總統有空就進去告訴他我來過，好嗎？」東尼說著，一邊拿出手機一邊向反方向走去，「我是說真的，索爾，不要讓他分心了。」

「我沒辦法控制他，史塔克先生，你知道的，」索爾說，抬起手來佯裝投降。

「長那麼大隻還不能讓別人對你言聽計從，要你還有什麼用？」東尼問完便消失在轉角。

巴奇轉過頭去看索爾，他還是在咧嘴燦笑。「看到沒？已經開始懂了吧，」他說，巴奇他媽的一點也聽不懂這到底都什麼跟什麼。

「羅傑斯總統大約一小時內會出來，」索爾說著，帶巴奇來到他的辦公室。才剛踏進辦公室兩步，門邊便傳來一聲敲響。

「不好意思，索爾先生，很抱歉這樣闖進來—」

「你可以叫我索爾就好，彼得。我告訴過你沒關係，」索爾說著，目光沒有離開辦公桌。

巴奇抬起眼，看見一個高高瘦瘦留著深色頭髮的孩子，手裡拿著三個托盤，上頭擺滿星巴克的咖啡杯，他似乎馬上就要被地毯給絆倒了。「對喔。抱歉，索爾，」他修正自己的話，「我替你把咖啡和貝果拿來了，」他緊張地說。

「東尼在找你，」索爾說著從托盤上拿起一杯咖啡。「彼得，這是巴奇。巴奇，這是我們其中一個實習生，彼得・帕克。」

「我沒買你的咖啡，沒人告訴我你會在這裡，」彼得睜大眼睛，不假思索地說道。「但是，你可以喝我的，如果你想—」

「不需要，」巴奇立刻說道，他覺得自己的內心正在一點一點死去。他整個早上都沒喝咖啡；就在這個他人生中最重要、最應該喝咖啡的日子裡，他竟然喝不到半杯咖啡。

「我明天會幫你買咖啡，」彼得承諾。「你有特別想喝的嗎？」

「美式黑咖啡，」巴奇說。彼得點點頭，並沒有寫下來。

「很高興認識你，巴奇，呃—先生，」彼得說，慢慢向後退一步。

「你也是，彼得，」巴奇在他離開前說道，身後的門被帶上。

「他沒有惡意。克林特在幾週前雇用他的，應該是想減輕一下工作量，」索爾說著，咬下一口貝果。「但是，我可不會期望他能帶你想要的東西給你。他從來沒記住過我們大家點了什麼。」

「聽起來前途無量，」巴奇語氣平板地說。

索爾大笑著放下手裡的杯子，遞過一本手冊給巴奇，看來是這週的行程。他開始解釋說明，然後辦公室的門再次被敲響，在索爾能停下請來人進來前，門已經被推開。

「史塔克好像在我的電腦裡弄了什麼病毒，我現在什麼鳥事也不能處理，所有信息技術人員都沒空來幫我這衰人修電腦，」那個人一走進來就開始滔滔不絕。索爾靠在辦公桌邊雙手抱胸，看上去一點也不好奇。「而且彼得剛剛給我的那杯東西絕對不是多加一份濃縮的焦糖瑪奇朵，我覺得他是想要毒害我。」他補充道，眼神在索爾和巴奇之間來回，「這他媽誰啊？」

「巴奇，這是山姆・威爾森，我們的副總統。他大概會是今天你會見到的所有人裡最煩人的一個。」

山姆做了個鬼臉，接著看向巴奇。「你就是那個新來的保安？」巴奇點點頭。「好吧，那麼就祝你好運了。總統今天的心情可不怎麼美麗。」

「會議不順利？」索爾問。

「裡面的情況就是，他在對牛彈琴，沒有人想要聽他講話，」山姆說。「他還剩下十分鐘左右，如果他們可以成功達成某種協議的話。」

急需要翻譯官的感覺再度襲來，巴奇對這些語詞感到十分迷惑，他抬手摸摸頭髮。

「我們會在外頭等他，」索爾說。「我會派人去修你的電腦的，好嗎？」

「謝了，操，」山姆說著返回門邊。「要活著撐過第一天！」離開之前他回頭對巴奇說道。

「這裏一直都是這樣嗎？」巴奇問，將手冊夾在手臂內側。

「差不多一直都是，」索爾對他眨眨眼，兩人回到走廊上。

而山姆所承諾的十分鐘最後以延長成整整一小時告終，會議室的門終於大開，一個疲憊不堪的男人從會議室裡走出來。兩手的袖子皆被挽起，原先該緊繫在頸的領帶此時拎在手中，襯衫前襟的幾顆鈕扣沒有扣上。巴奇止步不前，僅是望著揉按著前額的男人，然後男人抬起眼來，注意到站在不幾呎之外的他和索爾。

「忙碌的早晨，先生？」索爾問。

他點點頭，勉強露出微笑。「那場會議原先只需要一個小時，」他嘆息道。

「史塔克說如果您需要他把您救出來，他隨時願意效勞，」索爾說，至少這句話讓他大笑了起來。

「我很確定他願意，」他回應，微微側過頭望著巴奇。「你一定就是接任娜塔莎的人？考森告訴我你今天開始上班。」

站在羅傑斯總統面前，巴奇瞬間喪失組織字句的能力。他長得相當英俊，比巴奇從前不經意在網路上或是新聞裡看見的照片都要好看，身材也比他想像的要更高大。巴奇試著不要盯著人家看。

「巴奇，」他介紹自己。「很高興認識您，羅傑斯總統。」

「叫我史蒂夫就好，」他堅持道，接著和巴奇握手。

「別這麼做，」索爾說，史蒂夫向他做了個鬼臉。

「你適應得還好嗎？我知道這個地方感覺起來總是有點混亂，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇憎恨自己已經這麼喜歡看著史蒂夫的臉。他的表情如此溫柔而熱切，就像他是真心誠意地在乎巴奇接下來要說的任何一句話

「一切都好，」巴奇向他保證。史蒂夫貌似不盡然買帳卻仍是點頭，接著領他們來到橢圓辦公室。

「娜塔莎警告過我你不是愛聊天的類型，」史蒂夫說著，慢下腳步來到他身邊。索爾走在他們幾步之前，巴奇深深吸一口氣。「但她說你是最優秀的，我相信她。」

「她很可能是對的，」巴奇說。當史蒂夫對他微微一笑時，他補充道，「我指的是不愛聊天的部分。至於最優秀，恐怕她是看走眼了。」

「我很懷疑，」史蒂夫說，「但只要山姆和東尼在這裡，我們兩個就不需要再多說什麼了，他們會把所有的話都講完，」史蒂夫說著在辦公室的門前停下。

索爾和巴奇得在史蒂夫進門前清查所有房間，巴奇很快就領略到要點，精準迅速地在所有隔間裡穿梭。待他們點頭示意一切安好，史蒂夫才跟在他們身後，筆直地走向他的辦公桌。

「我大概得把這個繫回去，」史蒂夫說著坐進椅子裡並將領帶放在辦公桌上，神色有些無可奈何。

他閒下來的時間幾乎不超過五分鐘，辦公室的門立刻被敲響，索爾前去應門。走進來的是一名年輕女人，金色長髮梳成俐落的馬尾，胸前抱著一摞文件。

「羅傑斯總統，您的會議進行得如何？」她問道，走向他的辦公桌。

史蒂夫的臉皺成一團，他坐在椅子裡抬頭望向她。「十分漫長，」他答道。

「那是雪倫・卡特，他的秘書，」索爾向他說明。

「國務卿史塔克給您留了話，還有幾通電話等著您回電，」她一面告訴他，一面將手裡的文件放在史蒂夫面前。「考森寄了封電郵給我，說您今天會見到您的新保安？」

史蒂夫對著門那邊點點頭，雪倫轉過身，在看見索爾和巴奇時露出微笑。「很高興認識你，」她說。

「你也是，」巴奇回答，雙臂抱在胸前。

「您的午餐很快就來，在下一個會議開始前您還有一個半小時的用餐時間，」雪倫說，很顯然她也感受到史蒂夫滿腔的壓力。「我會盡量推延時間，但我沒辦法給您任何保證。」

「沒關係，」史蒂夫向她保證，「汪達來過了嗎？」

雪倫點頭，「她帶了這禮拜的晚宴要用的西裝。我稍後請她進來。」

「謝了，雪倫，」史蒂夫感激地說。

「沒問題。您的午飯應該馬上就會到，」她確認道，並在離開前指指著自己放在辦公桌角落那一大疊文件。

就這樣了，真的。就像娜塔莎告訴他的一樣—他們只需要站在那裡仔細觀察，確保一切都在安全範圍內，除此之外真的沒別的。巴奇不甚在意，但他確實更喜歡待在鎂光燈之外。史蒂夫大部份的午餐時間都在講電話，雪倫在通話接近尾聲時再度帶著他的新衣服回到辦公室。

「您老是這樣，」她強迫他扣上襯衫扣子並將領帶繞上他的頸子。在經歷幾番抗議後，她終於成功說服他放下袖子，並囑咐他晚宴西裝就掛在臥室門後，而在星期五之前他都不許去碰那套衣服。

午餐時間剛結束，他們便馬不停蹄跟著史蒂夫到史塔克的辦公室，才沒走幾步路，他又得趕往另一個臨時召開的會議，這場會議主要是要討論某項他上週就曾試圖提出的決策。

巴奇覺得不堪負重，但他竭盡全力適應。直到史蒂夫去開會為止，他才終於能夠喘一口氣，索爾輕推巴奇要他去休息一會兒。巴奇感激地看了他一眼，接著推開門穿過廚房向外走去。

「一切都好嗎？那個地方沒被你拆了吧？」娜塔莎在第二聲鈴響時接起電話。

聽見她的聲音時，巴奇鬆一口氣。「我不知道自己適不適合這份工作，小娜。」

她沈默一陣，巴奇仰頭靠上身後的水泥牆。他餓得要死，而且還是沒喝到咖啡。

「但就我聽到的消息，他們對你上班第一天的表現可是一致盛讚呢，」她對他說。

巴奇眨眨眼，「你從哪裡聽到的？」

「早些時候考森在和克林特談話，他說索爾對你的表現印象深刻，」娜塔莎說。「要讓索爾這麼快喜歡什麼人可不容易，巴恩斯。」

「你確定這不是你隨口編出來的？」巴奇問。

「我有哪一次說謊是為了要安慰你的？」娜塔莎回問。

「說的也是，」巴奇說。

「進去吧，去廚房找點吃的，」娜塔莎說，「跟喬要一杯咖啡，他是那裡唯一一個知道怎麼煮咖啡的人。」

「感謝你大爺，這裏終於有知道要怎麼煮咖啡的人了，」巴奇說。

「你會沒事的。我明天再打給你，好嗎？」娜塔莎說。「你做得很好，巴恩斯。要是不好，你是絕對撐不到現在的。」

「謝了，小娜，」他說完掛上電話。

他去廚房給自己弄了半個三明治還有一杯咖啡，關於這點，娜塔莎是對的—這杯咖啡喝起來就是咖啡，而不是什麼摻了水的狗屎。等再次見到索爾時，他感覺自己又再度恢復正常運作，他回到索爾旁邊，站在門的另一側。

「感覺好些了？」索爾問，望著巴奇。

眼前是一張十分寬大的桌子，史蒂夫坐在正中央的位置，頸上的領帶再次被解下，他的神情中壓力滿載，二十分鐘前巴奇離開時他就是這副模樣。

「好一些了，」巴奇說，「他怎麼樣？」

「漫長的一天，巴恩斯，」索爾說。「他等一下大概會想要去跑步。」

巴奇點頭。

這場會議又持續了一個半小時，直到史蒂夫終於能夠離開，他起身和幾個人握手，接著回身朝門走來。返回辦公室的路上，史蒂夫轉頭看向索爾。

「想要的話你現在就可以回家。我知道珍要處理很多事情，她大概很希望你能在身邊陪陪她，」史蒂夫對索爾說，「反正我也不會在這裡待太晚。」

索爾望著史蒂夫，有些遲疑。「羅傑斯總統，沒關係—」

「你家裡還有個兩個月大的寶寶在等你，」史蒂夫溫柔地打斷他，「回家吧，索爾。我很確定巴奇和我會平安無事的。」

「那麼我們就明天見了，」他對史蒂夫說完後轉向巴奇。「需要什麼就打給我，行嗎？」

巴奇表示沒問題，離開前他再一次向史蒂夫道別，接著帶上身後的門。辦公室裡一陣寂靜，史蒂夫拿起桌上的檔案夾翻閱著，然後他終於開口問道，「你的第一天怎麼樣？」

巴奇望向他。「一切都—挺好的，」他誠實地回答。

「第一天總是有很多事情要學，」史蒂夫說，巴奇點頭同意。

「直到五分鐘前我都不知道索爾有個寶寶，」巴奇說，史蒂夫大笑出聲。

「她很可愛，」史蒂夫說。「她叫做蘿希。」

「我相信您，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫仍舊在接下來的時間裡忙得不可開交，還得在百忙之中抽空接幾通電話。從他略顯為難的神色判斷，巴奇猜想電話那頭傳來的消息都不怎麼樣。他不為所動，仍是靜靜地站在門邊。

在這之後，繁忙的氛圍似乎開始緩緩淡去，巴奇險些要以為這一天將沒有盡頭。史蒂夫似乎從來沒有空停下來，他拿著電話在辦公室裡來回踱步，沈默不語，神情凝重。

「我想今天就到這裡吧，」史蒂夫吐出一口氣說道，巴奇今天第一次看到他鬆懈下來。「睡前想再去跑跑步。」

他看向巴奇，好似在徵求某種批准。巴奇點頭，他猜想自己應該就是那個得陪著史蒂夫一起跑步的人。

兩人各自花上一點時間更衣，史蒂夫在辦公室外和巴奇碰頭。外面的溫度降低了一些，於是巴奇戴上手套，穿上外套遮住金屬手臂，希望能夠不要引起注意。

他以穩定的步伐起步，這讓巴奇想起自己已經很長一段時間沒有跑步了。但他緊跟在史蒂夫身後，手臂在身側擺動，聽著腳步有節奏地敲擊著地面。他在這趟路程中找到一絲絲歸屬感，好似他真的知道自己在這座城市裡做著有意義的事，而不是活得莫名其妙、成天鬼混。

史蒂夫跑了一個半小時，接近尾聲時，巴奇知道他今後一定得開始積極練跑，否則以他目前的體力絕對無法撐過第一個月。

他的就寢時間將近，史蒂夫在推開門時望向巴奇，示意他一同進門。巴奇查看手機，時間剛過八點整。

桌上擺著幾個相框，巴奇不認識裝在裡頭的面孔。史蒂夫打開廚房的燈，他喝下一杯水，模樣看起來比整天下來都要疲憊。他遞給巴奇一個玻璃杯，就放在廚房的中島上。

「你不需要再待在這裡了，」史蒂夫對他說，微笑著望著他。

「是的，抱歉。我這就—回家去，」巴奇說著走向大門。

「你今天做得很好，」史蒂夫說，巴奇知道他是真心的。

「謝謝您，總統先生，」巴奇回應，伸手開門。「晚安。」

他踏出房子時，史蒂夫一語不發。關上門後，巴奇來到固定地點與守夜人員交接，接著往車的方向走去。

他不曉得那是什麼樣的感覺，每分每秒都在他人的監視之下生活著，毫無隱私可言。巴奇絕對無法輕易接受，坐進車裡時，他從來沒有如此感激過，然後他發動車子往回家的路駛去。

等到他轉開公寓的鎖準備走進大門前，他早已經氣力用盡。林肯立刻發出嗚咽聲要找他，巴奇推開門，聽見她正在用爪子撓木箱子。

「嘿，女孩，」巴奇說著親吻她的頭，「想我了嗎？」

接下來的夜晚，他帶著林肯外出去散步並試圖躲開他的鄰居史考特・朗恩，最後他拿著一瓶啤酒坐在沙發上，看著他記不清名字的警探節目。林肯蜷著身子窩在他身邊，他則是緩慢而有節奏地撫摸著她柔軟的毛。

 _永遠不能讓總統離開你的視線_ ，第一頁第一條， _但要保持適當距離_ 。接著下一條， _要尊重他的隱私_ ，還有最重要的一條， _確保總統安全無虞_ 。

他沒來得及讀太多便在沙發上昏死過去，翌日早晨當他醒過來時，那本手冊還大開著攤在他的大腿上。

 

-

 

上工的第二天已經不至於那麼像一場災難。巴奇沒有再遲到，抵達辦公室時，索爾手裡拿著一杯咖啡早已經等在那裡，咖啡杯上寫著巴奇先生，那是彼得胡亂塗寫的字跡，而杯子裡頭裝著的東西絕對和美式咖啡扯不上半點關係，但他還能接受。

根據索爾的說法，史蒂夫明天將要接待一所當地的學校前來參訪，另外他昨夜因為處理國事直至凌晨兩點才睡下，所以今天大部份的時間，他都會待在辦公室裡。巴奇沒有表達任何意見，僅是點頭示意收到。

「早安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫在巴奇走進辦公室時招呼道，他看上去和巴奇昨天離開時相差無幾—袖子高高捲起，領帶被解下掛在椅背上。「決定要回來繼續面對接下來的日子了？」

「早安，總統先生，」巴奇說，史蒂夫飛快地做了個怪表情。「我只是回來喝咖啡而已。」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭，一邊翻閱手裡的文件。他似乎還打算要說點什麼，但門上卻傳來一聲敲響。巴奇稍稍停頓，看見史蒂夫對他挑眉時才打開門，站在眼前的是東尼・史塔克。

「巴恩斯先生，你看起來真是一如既往的憂鬱啊，」東尼說，「我能進來嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，打開門讓東尼剛好能夠越過他走進辦公室。史蒂夫瞥他一眼並說，「你要的提案我還沒有準備好，如果你是為了這個而來的話。」

「不，我就是來陪陪你，順便替你出點主意，」東尼說，毫不掩飾站到史蒂夫身後偷窺他正在閱讀的文件。「這張椅子到底舒不舒服？我好奇很久了。」

「你想坐的話就儘管坐，別客氣。今天你當家吧，」史蒂夫提議，示意他坐下。

東尼搖搖頭。「我想這個國家還沒做好心理準備。」

史蒂夫和巴奇交換了一個眼神，然後史蒂夫接著道，「你可是說對了，東尼。」

「操，這絕對會是超大型災難，」索爾在巴奇的耳機裡說道，語調甚至有點驚恐，「基督保佑。」

巴奇沒有回應，而那一頭的東尼和史蒂夫則是展開一場他無法全然理解的對話。他雙手抱在胸前靜靜等候，兩人的談話卻似乎沒有得出結論。娜塔莎說他們並未能在每一件事上保持觀點一致，但史蒂夫認識東尼的時間比任何人都長—雖然時常鬥嘴卻也始終敬重彼此。

他看得出來，巴奇望著兩人，暗自在心裡想著。東尼最終還是離開了，但史蒂夫承諾會在下班前寄一份草稿給他，等到大門關上，巴奇聽見史蒂夫在房間的另一頭嘆息。

「你最喜歡什麼顏色，巴恩斯先生？」

巴奇眨眨眼，不確定自己有沒有聽錯史蒂夫的問題。當他沒有繼續接話時，巴奇只好假設他是認真的。

「我—」巴奇有些猶豫不決。「藍色？如果一定要選的話，」他說。

史蒂夫顯然是注意到了巴奇的驚訝，他說，「按照規定，我的保全人員只能穿黑色和白色，所以我一點也不曉得他們平時的穿著是什麼樣子—或是他們最喜歡的顏色是什麼。」

「藍色？認真的嗎？」索爾在耳機裡問道，「怎麼那麼無聊啊，巴恩斯。」

「我最喜歡的顏色是紅色，」史蒂夫說，目光再次落回巴奇身上。「以免你想知道。」

「是的。謝謝您，總統先生，」巴奇說。

「我從來沒有因為有喜歡的顏色被感謝過，」史蒂夫評論道，桌上的手機在這時響起。「我想凡事都有第一次吧。」

這通電話持續將近一個小時，巴奇待在原地等候。他站在一個能夠看到整間辦公室的位置—從史蒂夫的辦公桌到大門，全都一覽無遺，他挺喜歡這個位置的。

從史蒂夫的語調來判斷，這段通話不怎麼順利。巴奇開始注意到一些小小的細節，一些能夠看出他不太開心的小動作。他會抿起嘴唇，用筆桿輕敲桌面。如果他真的很不開心，史蒂夫就會開始在辦公桌後來回踱步，抬手捋一捋頭髮。

「山姆？對，是我。我一會兒需要你過來一趟，你有空的時候來就行。不必，這樣就好，我大部份時間都會在辦公室。謝了，拜。」

史蒂夫結束通話時，午飯時間也到了，雪倫推著一台放著托盤的小推車進來。

「你喜歡喝湯嗎，巴恩斯先生？」史蒂夫在雪倫離開後問道，她剛才逼著史蒂夫發誓會吃完所有食物。

巴奇不知道自己是什麼時候開始加入這場問答遊戲的，但他同時也不確定該作何感想。「我不會說那是我的最愛，」他如實回答。

史蒂夫點頭，看起來很樂。「這大概是件好事，」他說，神情嚴肅地盯著眼前的碗。「我從來沒覺得花椰菜和切達起司會是絕佳組合。」

巴奇望著他好一陣子，不確定該說些什麼。史蒂夫沒有繼續談論湯的話題，只是安靜地用餐。他微微變換重心，不曉得要如何解讀兩人之間的沈默。

接下來的一天，人們不斷地在辦公室進進出出，史蒂夫則開始顯得有些不耐煩。山姆離開不久後，史蒂夫陷進椅子裡，雙手抹著臉。「別讓任何人進來，」他說，語氣近乎哀求。

「我盡量，先生，」巴奇說，但不全然有把握。

史蒂夫讓他暫時休息一會兒到廚房去喝點咖啡吃點東西。克林特傳來訊息，問他有沒有撐過第二天，巴奇的回應是一串比著中指的表情符號，情感相當真摯。

史蒂夫自巴奇離開後就沒移動過，依然在瀏覽同一疊文件。

「你不像是愛講話的人，」史蒂夫打破兩人之間的沈默。

巴奇深呼吸。「只是盡我的本份而已，總統先生。」

史蒂夫的表情深不可測，他的目光跟隨著巴奇。「你可以不用時時刻刻都表現得像一道水泥牆，你知道吧。」

他的語調並不失禮，更像是在闡述某種觀察結果。巴奇莫名覺得自己像是掉進了什麼陷阱裡，沒把握接下來該怎麼回話。「你可以跟他聊天的，巴恩斯。儘管照顧他是件苦差事，但他依舊是一介凡人啊，」索爾在巴奇耳邊說道。

「你最喜歡的電影是哪一部，巴恩斯先生？」史蒂夫終於發問，給他第二次機會。

「喔，天啊，」巴奇呻吟著說。「我能跳過這題嗎？拜託讓我跳過這題？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，「不能跳過。規矩就是規矩。」

「你要是不回答的話，我可是可以開除你的喔，」史蒂夫補充，手裡拿著一隻筆指向他。

「這太荒謬了，」巴奇說著揮揮手。但史蒂夫似乎並不打算改變心意，巴奇終於承受不住壓力脫口而出，「侏羅紀公園，可以了吧。這樣您開心了嗎，總統先生？」

這是史蒂夫今天第一次露出微笑，他思肘著巴奇的答案，看起來頗有些沾沾自喜。兩人之間的談話似乎到此為止，而史蒂夫剩下的時間很快就被各種事物佔滿。

沒過多久，山姆再一次來訪，巴奇又再一次為他開門。「你話比其他人少，」他打趣道。「又沒有羅曼諾夫正。」

「你可以等一下再折磨他，反正沒人能逃出你的手掌心，」史蒂夫坐在辦公桌後說道。「我要的提案帶來了？還是你要繼續拿你到現在還在暗戀娜塔莎的事實來荼毒我們？」

「這是我用血淚和汗水換來的，」山姆說著，遞過一疊厚厚的紙。「然後閉嘴好不好。」

索爾在巴奇的耳機裡放聲大笑，嚇了他一跳。

史蒂夫翻個白眼看向他。「我今晚會看看，」他說。

「什麼時候，凌晨兩點嗎？」山姆問，雙手抱在胸前。

「我什麼時候睡覺與你無關，」史蒂夫輕蔑地說。

「隨便啦，」山姆說。「那我們明天見？」

「等學校參訪結束了再說，」史蒂夫說，山姆點點頭。

「五點以前睡吧，拜託，」山姆在離開前說道，然後門被關上。

巴奇覺得自己像個隱形人，他並不全然覺得這是件壞事；因為這表示他確實善盡職責。索爾大約在五點時下班，這個決定來自史蒂夫的直接指示，他說家裡有個小女孩的人無論如何都不該留在這裡。五點半剛過，史蒂夫動身去跑步，巴奇跟在他身後，這從此成為他們每日的例行公事。運動結束後，巴奇陪著史蒂夫回到就寢行館，史蒂夫替他開門。

「你知道你不是一定要陪我進門的，」史蒂夫對巴奇說，遞給他一杯水。

「只是要確定您平安無事，」巴奇說道，看見史蒂夫微微一笑。

「好吧，很謝謝你，」史蒂夫說。基督在上，他簡直就是巴奇見過最真誠的人。

「當然了，總統先生。我得走了，雖然—」巴奇正要繼續說，史蒂夫理解地點點頭。

「我不想抓著你說個沒完，」史蒂夫說，「但是，巴恩斯先生？」

巴奇在門前轉過身，一隻手仍然停留在門把上。「是的，先生？」

「你知道你也能問我一些問題的，對吧。」史蒂夫的聲音更顯沈靜，他在廚房裡望著巴奇。「只要不是發射核武的密碼就行。」

巴奇能看見史蒂夫神情中的柔軟，他不確定其他人會怎麼解讀這個表情。「我會銘記在心的，」他說道，全心全意。

史蒂夫似乎對這個答案感到很是滿意，他在巴奇離開時向他道了聲晚安。林肯一如既往地在家門後等著他—她總是舔他，盡她所能舔到任何能搆到的部分，然後他會放聲大笑，倚靠在她柔軟的毛上。

「想我了嗎？」巴奇問，回應他的是一聲吠叫，而這個答案對他來說已然足夠。

 

-

 

巴奇在翌日早晨抵達辦公室，而總統似乎尚未更衣完畢，只剩下不到一小時的時間，小學參訪白宮的活動就要正式展開。

他正在講電話，一條領帶還掛在脖子上，站在他面前的雪倫催促著他盡快吃完托盤裡的食物。情況一片混亂，這種景象誰也不樂見。

「您簡直 _無可救藥_ ，」雪倫說道，史蒂夫沒打算和她爭。

史蒂夫上身穿著白色襯衫，下身配得卻是一件棉質運動褲，巴奇十分確信這件褲子和昨晚他離開時看到的是同一件。過一會兒，雪倫打算離開辦公室，同時將一張記載著今日學校來訪活動的行程表交到他手裡。史蒂夫仍是雷打不動地坐在辦公桌前。

「早安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫掛上電話，向他打招呼。「昨晚還好嗎？」

「一切安好，謝謝您的問候，先生，」巴奇對他說。

史蒂夫正打算繼續說下去，辦公室的大門卻突然被推開，一名巴奇從沒見過的年輕女人走進門來。他上前攔住她，顯然她是忘了要在進總統的辦公室前先敲門，她轉過頭來看他。

「不好意思，請問你哪位？」她一邊問巴奇，一邊朝史蒂夫的辦公桌走去，「你還沒換好衣服？說真的，史蒂夫，你真是亂七八糟。」

巴奇眨眨眼睛，看著史蒂夫聳聳肩接著對她微微一笑。「忙碌的早晨，」他簡短地對她說，巴奇再次感受到自己有多麽狀況外。

這是他的女朋友嗎？這個念頭幾乎讓巴奇皺起眉頭，他不確信這件事情為什麼令他感到煩躁，但他決定對其視而不見。還有一件事，她直呼他為史蒂夫，而巴奇完全不曉得現在究竟是什麼破情況。

「史蒂夫的造型師。你要是敢妨礙她，她會撕了你，」索爾會意地在巴奇耳裡說道。

想當然爾，巴奇確實是忽略她手臂上掛著的西裝，她將西裝舉到史蒂夫面前。「你這次不能再把領帶拿下來了—」她開始教訓他，同一時間將他推搡至化妝室前強迫他更衣。

「這是親身經歷嗎，長官？」巴奇透過麥克風問道。

一陣沈默，接著他回答「對，」巴奇完全能理解他的弦外之音。

「汪達，這是巴奇—他是來接替娜塔莎的，」史蒂夫在門差點甩到他臉上前向他們介紹彼此。

「很高興認識你，」汪達說著伸出手來，巴奇萬分謹慎地和她握手。

史蒂夫在幾分鐘後走出化妝室，他還在繫領帶，衣擺尚未塞進褲頭裡。汪達深吸一口氣，走到他面前替他整理領帶，並將幾縷落在他額前的頭髮打理好。史蒂夫一詞不置，只是聽著她持續地唸個不停，又是調整襯衫領口，又是拿梳子給他梳頭髮。

巴奇不得不佩服這個小姑娘，因為他看上去好極了。汪達說的某句話讓史蒂夫忍不住放聲大笑，他安靜地望著兩人，暗自覺得有趣。按照行程表的指示，準備時間只剩下不到半小時，等到汪達終於完成任務，也差不多該到出場的時間。

「你準備好了嗎，巴恩斯先生？」史蒂夫問，最後一次望著鏡子中的自己。

幾個人護送史蒂夫來到前廳，巴奇和索爾緊跟在一旁，兩人雙雙站在橢圓辦公室門邊，等待著開門的時刻到來。

「大概吧，」巴奇答道，史蒂夫似乎不怎麼買帳。

在他們踏出門前，史蒂夫對他露出一個溫柔的近似承諾的微笑，那讓巴奇心中的某個部份逐漸安定下來，他推開門首先走進前廊。索爾向他點點頭，維安小組開始執行任務。一行人走出門後面對的第一幕，便是閃爍不已的鎂光燈，還有一群朝史蒂夫湧來的記者，他們全都搶著要引起他的注意。

「老天，」巴奇小聲地說。

站在他身邊的索爾輕笑。「這還算好的，」他說。

「老天啊，」巴奇重複道。

當史蒂夫走到孩子們面前時，他們全都陷入目瞪口呆的沈默之中，他彎下腰去和幾個孩子握手，所有的互動都相當正式且拘謹。

一個小女孩走到史蒂夫面前，表情看上去充滿決心，她向他伸出手來。史蒂夫挑起眉來和女孩握手。在他有機會詢問她的名字之前，她已經搶得先機，「我有一天會成為總統的，先生。」

史蒂夫點點頭，他加深微笑。「我相信你會的，」他對她說，「你叫什麼名字？」

「露西，」她說道，腰背站得更挺了一些。

「我很期待有天能在這裡見到你，露西，」史蒂夫單膝跪在地上和她說話，說完緩緩起身。

他接著向孩子們發表一場簡短的早安演說，一行人繼續移動到其他地方進行參觀。在後頭等著他的是一屋子的記者，孩子們被安排在午餐時再次和史蒂夫會面。

「為什麼突然想到要讓那麼多孩子參訪白宮？」「您和卡特小姐公開宣佈分手後還有聯絡嗎？」「卡特小姐在你們交往時就知道您的性傾向嗎？」

才待在這間房裡不到五分鐘，巴奇就已經覺得頭痛欲裂，更不用說還要面對那些接踵而來的問題，氣氛簡直是針鋒相對。但史蒂夫一直等到嘈雜聲逐漸消失才走到麥克風前，他不急不慢地清清喉嚨。

克林特就站在不遠處，監控著四面八方的情況。他挑出幾位想要提問的記者，第一個問題是，「羅傑斯總統，您對近來吵得沸沸揚揚的學生貸款法案有任何看法嗎？」

閃光燈打在他臉上，史蒂夫皺眉蹙額，試著要在人群中找到發問的記者。「我們正在積極進行商討，過去幾個星期我們不斷地開會，就是希望能盡快得出結論。」

他得到的回應是從人群裡傳來的模糊交談聲，「羅傑斯總統，您對於自己幾週前突如其來的出櫃行為還有話要說嗎？您的兩任任期已然進入尾聲，這項決定截至目前為止是否有對您的任期造成任何影響？」

巴奇大略聽說過這件事。史蒂夫・羅傑斯在第二次當選總統不久後，便以雙性戀的身份出櫃，這件事在當時引起軒然大波，顯然現在也仍然沒有退燒。巴奇看見史蒂夫在麥克風收不到音的地方微微歎息，接著答道，「關於這個問題，我想已經沒有多加說明的必要，我的立場將不會有任何改變。」

更多的竊竊私語聲從台下傳來。克林特依然站在一旁，巴奇的位置可以清楚看見他在皺眉，顯然並不滿意這場採訪的走向。

接下來的問題包括學生貸款法案、史蒂夫的性傾向、佩姬・卡特還有一些史蒂夫一點也不想討論的話題，儘管如此，記者們仍是毫不留情。

等到史蒂夫終於離開那間房間時，他的模樣看上去就像一顆定時炸彈，他緊抿著雙唇，抬手鬆開領帶。其他維安人員保持適當距離跟在後方，巴奇則是在他身邊和他並肩走回辦公室。進門後，史蒂夫開始來回踱步，這樣的焦躁持續了二十分鐘之久，午餐時間眼看就要到來。

「你還以為他們會想談一些除了我的性傾向之外的任何事，」史蒂夫終於失控，雙手橫抱在胸前。「我的意思是，這個世界上還有那麼多重要的事情正在發生，但很顯然這些事對他們來說毫無看點。」

一陣敲門聲傳來，巴奇前去應門，來人是克林特，他理所當然放行。

「盡你所能讓他冷靜下來，」索爾在耳機裡對巴奇說道，他正等在辦公室外。

「羅傑斯總統，我很抱歉，我事前並不知曉他們會留下來提問，」克林特立刻說道，接著又加上一句，「一群混蛋。」

史蒂夫停下腳步望向他，眉頭仍是緊鎖。「沒關係，這不是你的錯，」史蒂夫對他說。

「您需要我發一份聲明嗎？」克林特問，從口袋裡掏出手機。

史蒂夫望著他好一會兒，思肘著什麼。「我們可以好好想想，這週之前發布就行，」他說。

「我明天會準備好一份初稿讓您過目，」克林特承諾道。

離開辦公室前，他沈默地看了巴奇一眼，並短暫地按按他的肩膀。史蒂夫一語不發，似乎正試圖在再次回到鏡頭前恢復鎮靜。巴奇靜靜等候，望著他雙手緊握靠在辦公桌旁，也許是在想辦法穩住心神。

「他們已經在等了嗎？」史蒂夫問，終於抬眼望向巴奇。

巴奇點頭，「除非您還需要更多時間，先生。」

「我沒事，」史蒂夫向他保證，邁步朝大門走去。

巴奇沒有質疑他的說法，只是跟著他前去孩子們用餐的地點。他們帶著史蒂夫逐桌和孩童互動，他露出微笑與他們合照，一點也不像幾分鐘前巴奇在辦公室裡看見的男人。

「那是什麼？」

他假設這個問題是在問史蒂夫，於是當巴奇看見一個孩子舉手指著他時，他驚訝不已。他僵在原地，意識到男孩指著的正是巴奇的金屬手時，一陣恐慌猛然攫住他。

史蒂夫停下動作，回過頭去看巴奇，花上幾秒鐘才察覺到發生了什麼事。一群孩子聚集過來，全都好奇地盯著巴奇的金屬手，他開始不自覺向後退。

「你是機器人嗎，先生？」一個孩子問，伸手就要摸。

巴奇喉嚨發緊，竭盡全力扯低袖子遮住手臂，但為時已晚—所有人都看見了。不知為何，這個插曲一時之間竟有些難以收拾，直到索爾渾厚的嗓音傳來，「都乖乖回到位子上，讓我們繼續吃午飯吧。」

他站在巴奇面前，張開雙臂試圖把孩子們趕回自己的座位裡。他側過頭看看巴奇，示意他離開這裡，他即刻照做。

最後，他來到靠近廚房的那扇門，前腳才踏出門外，屬於一月的刺骨寒風毫不留情地撲面而來。這樣的日子總讓巴奇想要抽煙，儘管他早在一年前就已經戒了—但那股衝動從未消失。至少他在驚惶失措時還有點事能做。

他滿腦子都是孩子們瞪大眼睛瞪著他的模樣，就像他是某種危險人物那般。然後他不得不離開現場，待在他媽的廚房裡冷靜，換作其他的正常人，他們一定會無條件承擔下來，繼續在場善盡職責，但巴奇卻離開了。他緊抱著雙臂試著抵禦寒風，也讓自己能夠該死的喘口氣。

「巴恩斯？」

他看見站在門邊的索爾，後者正望著他。「我很抱歉，長官，我應該要待在—」

「你該回家去，」索爾毫不猶豫打斷他，他的聲音很堅定，同時飽含著溫和。「放半天假，好好休息。」

「我應該要留下的，我可以—」

「我們會沒事的，我保證。我們會派人先頂替你的位置，」索爾堅持。

他絕對會在第一個禮拜就被解僱，該死，巴奇想，就因為他方才沒能留下，沒能好好保護美國總統，而這就是他唯一需要做好的事情而已。

巴奇看著索爾，知道自己沒辦法使他改變心意，於是緩緩點頭。「謝謝您，長官，」他說完，不確定還能說些什麼。

「不需要謝我。好好休息就是了，」索爾說，飛快地握了下他的肩膀，兩人往回走去。「我會通知雪倫你今天休假。」

巴奇從善如流，因為他的胸口緊的發疼，而且他十分清楚要是再多待幾秒鐘，他的恐慌症隨時可能在白宮的廚房裡發作。他拿起背包返回車裡，關掉手機，打算今晚都不再接任何電話。

林肯在家等他，當她撲上來撒嬌時，巴奇順勢跪下來抱抱她。公寓裡十分寂靜，一如往常，這只讓巴奇心中的恐慌加劇。

他徹徹底底地搞砸了這一切。娜塔莎千辛萬苦地替他找到一份工作，而他竟然也真的莫名其妙被錄取—但他卻辜負了她。然後再一次的，巴奇想，她大概也已經很習慣自己總是讓她失望。

他呆站在原地，試著要走進廚房給自己倒一杯水，但巴奇只撐到那個有些狹小的餐廳裡，便忍不住彎下腰來，他的心臟猛烈地在胸口裡橫衝直撞。如果一群孩子就能讓他崩潰成這副模樣，那他怎麼有辦法在緊要時刻挺身保護他媽的美國總統？他不適任這份工作，事實再清楚不過，巴奇在心裡想著。

他不斷回想起在病房裡清醒過來的那一刻，克林特和娜塔莎守在他身邊，他們看上去已經好幾天沒有闔眼，都在等他甦醒。巴奇仍然能記得娜塔莎看見他醒來時的神情，她似乎不敢相信他就在這裡，就在她身邊。

她握著他的手，娓娓向他道來這幾天發生的一切，巴奇清楚地聽見每一字、每一句。克林特站在她身邊，他的表情十分肅穆—雙眼浮腫，兩手抱在胸前。那麼艱難的情況巴奇都撐過來了，但現在他卻無法像個成人一樣和一群小孩共處一室，可他偏偏該要能夠做到的。

「你沒事了，巴恩斯，你很安全。」娜塔莎一次又一次地告訴他，每當一切要失去控制時—世界正在瓦解而他無能為力時，這句話總會在巴奇腦子裡迴盪。

但這一陣感覺不像沒事，他一點也不覺得沒事。他破碎不堪，只能用雙手緊抓著餐桌，盡其所能地平復呼吸。

他一直想起史蒂夫轉頭看著他的模樣，孩子們全圍繞在他身邊，他卻是溫柔而擔憂地望著他。他理應是那個得到所有焦點的主角，然而他卻願意花時間多看巴奇一眼。

林肯開始舔他的手，促使他再度蹲下身子。巴奇感激地望著她，他疲憊而神傷，接著低下頭來親吻她的頭頂。

「好女孩，」他輕聲對她呢喃，明白至少她不會在意他是不是被開除了。

他吃下半顆蘋果，拿起她的狗鍊往門外走去。他們來到走廊的盡頭，然後他聽見一個聲音，「哈囉，鄰居！」

巴奇回過身，看見史考特正對著他咧嘴笑。「嗨，」他說，緊緊抓著林肯的狗鍊。

「提早下班啦？」史考特問。

「是的，」巴奇說，「放半天假。」

「聽起來不錯唷，」史考特說，巴奇點頭。

「那麼，該帶她去散散步了，」巴奇說。

「別讓她等太久啦，」史考特說，他在關上門前朝巴奇揮揮手。

巴奇在散步時查看手機，看見五通來自小娜的未接來電—三通來自克林特，他不打算回電。他只是需要一些時間。

 

-

 

克林特的電話在清晨五點時打過來，巴奇只想大開殺戒。

「搞屁啊，」巴奇接起電話，仍是半夢半醒。「我真他媽恨你，巴頓。」

「你也早啊，巴恩斯。但是作為一名稱職的新聞秘書，我需要通知你一些事，」克林特說，語氣聽起來不怎麼愉快。「即使現在才他媽的早上五點。」

巴奇緩緩坐起身，林肯在他身邊翻身。「如果是史蒂夫上新聞了，我想你不需要打電話給我，」他語氣平板。「這種事天天都有。」

「不，是你，」克林特說。巴奇停頓，眨眨眼睛試圖讓自己清醒。

「我？」巴奇重複，強迫自己下床。

「你有訂報紙嗎？」克林特問。

「廢話，當然有，」巴奇回答，打開門撿起門邊的報紙。

「做好準備了，」克林特警告。

儘管克林特看不見，巴奇還是翻了個白眼並將報紙放在廚房的桌上。他用臉頰和肩膀摁住手機，翻開報紙的第一頁。

_羅傑斯總統身邊那個擁有金屬手臂的男人：究竟是保全還是危機？_

當巴奇沈默下來時，克林特再次問，「你還在聽嗎？」

「這是什麼鬼東西？」

「我不知道，有人拍下你的照片流出去—」

「太好了，」巴奇說，昨日的恐慌再度襲上心頭。

_羅傑斯總統的貼身維安小組近日加入的新成員，昨日在本地小學參訪白宮的執勤中首次露面。其中一名來自伊頓小學的學童在午餐時間時發現詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯中士擁有一隻金屬手臂，巴恩斯中士被安排接任娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫探員先前的職務。_

「我可以讓他們再寫一篇報導，或是採訪你—」

「不必，這樣就好，」巴奇打斷他，接著閉上眼睛。

「聽起來不好，」克林特說，巴奇歎息。

「我們幾小時後見，」巴奇說完掛上電話。

他就應該在身上掛著一張寫著 _我他媽搞砸了_ 的牌子，字體還要用鮮明的霓虹色好讓所有人都能一目了然。也許明天還會再上一次頭版，巴奇自嘲著將報紙丟進垃圾桶裡，他心想既然都醒了，還不如出門跑步。

他帶著林肯在附近慢跑，然後回家沖澡。等他走進白宮，他們就會知會他已經被辭退，他一邊做好心理準備，一邊穿上工作服。出門前他給林肯一塊點心，接著拖著沈重的腳步走向車子。

令他驚訝的是，考森並沒有如巴奇想像的那樣在辦公室等著要辭退他。他通過安檢後往休息室走去，手機鈴聲在這時響起。

「哈囉？」他接起電話，打開他的置物櫃。

「怎樣，你現在只接克林特的電話了，是不是？」娜塔莎在電話那頭說道。「鬧哪樣啊，巴恩斯。」

「我只是—昨晚很不好過，」巴奇說，聽著娜塔莎嘆氣。

「好過與否你都得他媽的接電話啊，」她說。

「好吧，」巴奇同意。「你看到報紙了嗎？看來我要紅了。」

「我很遺憾，」娜塔莎說，語氣柔軟下來；近乎同情。「我完全沒料到他們會把你放在頭版。」

「是啊，好吧。就衝著這點，我很確定他們不用繼續用我的，」巴奇說。

「放什麼狗屁，你明知道不是這樣。我得掛電話了，我一會兒再跟你聊，好嗎？」娜塔莎說著，背景傳來一陣模糊的聲響。

「一會兒聊，」巴奇掛上電話，將額頭靠在冰冷的金屬表面。

他終究還是來到辦公室，伸頭縮頭都是一刀，與其逃避還不如速戰速決，他在橢圓辦公室外找到索爾。他正在和彼得說話，彼得像平常一樣端著放滿咖啡杯的托盤，他一看見巴奇便轉過身來。

「巴恩斯先生，」索爾說道，「你感覺怎麼樣？」

「好多了，」巴奇說，「昨天的事再次謝謝你，」

索爾微笑。「沒事，」他向巴奇保證，「彼得給你買了杯咖啡。」

「謝了，彼得，」巴奇說著接過他的咖啡。

「沒問題，巴恩斯先生，我是說長官，」彼得說完走開了。

索爾翻了個白眼，他看著彼得的背影，無奈的笑一笑。「告訴克林特他等一下就可以過來了，如果他要和巴恩斯跟總統會面的話，」他說。

「沒問題。我會告訴他的，」彼得說著消失在走廊盡頭。

巴奇望著那道門，掙扎著是不是要進去。一分鐘後，索爾清清喉嚨，巴奇將此當作是無聲的提醒，接著推開門走進辦公室。

幾個人站在史蒂夫的辦公桌前，包括東尼還有山姆，全都專注地談論著什麼。史蒂夫聽見開門聲便抬起眼，他的目光跟著巴奇，直到他來到平時站崗的位置。

他不曉得他們在討論什麼，或是他們已經待在這個略顯狹窄的空間裡多長時間，但當東尼宣告這場會議根本就是在浪費時間而已時，沒有任何人出聲反駁。

「麻煩各位迴避一下，」史蒂夫說，望著站在辦公桌前的所有人，接著又看向巴奇，「你留下，巴恩斯。」

巴奇深呼吸，不確定事情將如何發展；此時他腦海裡唯一一個想法就是，喔操，總統要親自炒了我。一群人魚貫走出辦公室，東尼停下腳步望著巴奇道，「才上班第一個禮拜就鬧上頭條啦？我得說，我對你另眼相看。」

「您也一樣，史塔克先生，」史蒂夫，舉手趕他出去。

山姆推推東尼的肩膀，大門在所有人離開後被帶上，最後，偌大的辦公室只剩下兩人。還有正透過巴奇的耳機掌握情況的索爾。他盡力讓自己鎮定，等待史蒂夫發話。

史蒂夫走到辦公桌前，倚靠著桌沿。他的袖子一如往常挽在手臂上，領帶仍是不知所蹤，襯衫第一顆釦子一樣沒扣，一切看似如常。他望著巴奇好一陣子，似乎是在試著要看透他的樣子。

「昨天的事，我很抱歉，」史蒂夫終於說道。「我不知道孩子們會是這樣的反應，如果早一點知道的話，我一定會想辦法避免這種事發生的。」

巴奇無話可說，只能緩慢地眨眨眼，史蒂夫的話重複在腦海裡播放著。「先生，如果有任何人需要道歉，那也應該是我—」

史蒂夫沈默地搖搖頭打斷他。「你因為自己無法改變的事情登上頭條新聞，我很遺憾。克林特和我還在想辦法解決這件事，但現在我能給你的也只有歉意。」

男人的神情如此真摯，他站在那裡等待巴奇回話，而巴奇所能想到的回應就只有，「謝謝您，先生。我很感激。」

史蒂夫安靜下來，似乎正在為接下來要說的話措辭。他問道，「我能問嗎？」

巴奇還沒和任何人談過這件事。或許和娜塔莎和克林特談過幾次，但從來沒和其他人說過。他垂下眼簾盯著雙手，試著讓自己打起精神。

他明白史蒂夫這不是要閒聊；他會問起是因為他在意，他期望能知道答案，儘管巴奇一點也不明白這是為什麼。

「是我們當時在海外派駐時發生的意外。那是我最後一次派駐，我再幾個月就能退伍，」巴奇說。史蒂夫保持靜默，目光定定地望著巴奇。「那只是一次例行巡邏，我們做過不下數百次。我當時正在和一個朋友說話—萊恩。我們談到回國後的打算，我甚至沒察覺到我們遇上了麻煩，直到爆炸聲響起。那時候我們已經下車了，我只有幾秒的時間能夠試著救其他人。我只來得及救出其中幾個人—但不是所有人。」

史蒂夫繃緊下巴，但神情仍是柔軟不已。「我很遺憾，巴恩斯先生，」他說。

「那天我失去了很多下屬，包括萊恩。」巴奇又一次望著他的金屬手臂，「這不過是個提醒罷了。」

史蒂夫靜靜地傾聽，沒有接話，然後巴奇補充道，「但如果您認為我—不適合，這份工作的話，您得告知什麼人才行。可以的話請直接告訴我，無論如何我都想知道您的看法。」

「我不認為除了你以外還有其他人能夠做好這份工作，」史蒂夫說道，真心誠意。

空氣中的緊繃瞬間散去，巴奇終於能夠順暢地呼吸。

「你有一隻無堅不摧的手臂，而我是總統。我覺得這樣的搭配挺好的，你覺得呢？」巴奇不曉得該做何回應。「再說了，你比上一個傢伙要好看多了。」

巴奇清清喉嚨，看著史蒂夫望著他微笑的模樣，他竟然紅了臉。他還是搞砸了，但完全是另一種程度的搞砸。

「如果你們兩個已經那個—談完心了，雪倫想進去一趟，」索爾在巴奇耳裡說道。

在他有機會回答之前，手裏拿著一個咖啡外帶杯的雪倫已經開門走進辦公室，克林特走在她身後不遠處，跟在最後一個的是彼得。

「領帶又去哪了？挽起袖子是一回事，羅傑斯，但有沒有 _搞錯_ 啊，」雪倫用一貫惱怒語的氣說道，她開始動手將袖子恢復原樣，替他扣上襯衫的第一顆扣子，史蒂夫只能皺著眉頭無聲抗議。

「我覺得看起來沒什麼兩樣，」他說，雪倫翻白眼。「你覺得呢，巴恩斯？」史蒂夫問，對他挑挑眉。

克林特迷惑地望向巴奇，彼得沒品地捂起嘴來憋笑，巴奇則是發現自己又再度陷入無話可說的窘境。

「不予置評，先生，」他回應。

雪倫向巴奇點頭，顯然是對他的回答感到十分滿意。「標準答案，看吧？」她刻意對著史蒂夫說。

「晚宴的一切都就緒了嗎？」史蒂夫問，雪倫點頭。

「您的西裝都熨過了，現在就掛在臥室裡，」雪倫說，「別在用餐期間解開領帶，羅傑斯，看在上帝的份上。」

「這我可不敢保證，」史蒂夫對她說，並在看到她的表情時哈哈大笑。「謝了，雪倫。」

待她離開後，克林特先是朝巴奇投去一個歉意十足的表情，接著看向史蒂夫，「他們的消息來源是兩年前的一則文章，當時巴奇才剛回到布魯克林。」

史蒂夫對克林特點頭，伸手接過他遞上前來的文件。「我們能怎麼處理？」

「選擇恐怕不多，」克林特說道，表情有些緊繃。「可以安排他接受訪問，或是您可以發佈一則聲明，表明巴恩斯對您的維安小組來說是相當珍貴的資產，諸如此類的內容。」

「我們發表聲明吧。消息傳開的速度會更快，」史蒂夫說。「你能在晚宴結束前弄出來嗎？」

克林特點點頭。

彼得就站在離巴奇不遠的地方，當巴奇不小心和他對上眼時，他開口道，「只是想讓您知道，我覺得您的金屬手臂非常酷炫，巴恩斯先生，長官。」

索爾在他的耳朵裡放聲大笑，「靠。」

「我—謝了，彼得，」巴奇說著微微一笑。

「我很抱歉，巴克。我沒料到會有這種事，」克林特說著離開史蒂夫的辦公桌邊。

巴奇搖搖頭，他能感覺到史蒂夫的視線落在他身上。「沒事，這真的沒什麼。」

「好吧，你只需要知道我會好好解決就行，」克林特保證。

「我是說，至少彼得認為我的金屬手臂很酷炫，這對我來說夠好了，」巴奇開玩笑。

「基督在上，」克林特嘀咕著，抬手環住彼得的肩膀一把將他扯到胸前。「你得學學怎麼管住自己的嘴巴，帕克。」

他拖著彼得離開史蒂夫的辦公室，大門再次被帶上。

一室寂然，直到史蒂夫再次開口，「你最喜歡的書是哪一本，巴恩斯先生？」

巴奇猶豫了幾秒，緊緊抿著唇。

「哈利波特，」索爾的聲音從耳機裡傳出來，只差沒扯他後腿而已。

「我有一本舊版的 _一九八四_ 。那是我爸唯一留下的東西，」巴奇聳肩說道。「那本書我讀過很多遍。」

史蒂夫點頭，仍然望著巴奇。「我到現在都還沒看過，一直以來都忙著應付課業，」他說。

沒一會兒，電話鈴聲再次響起，史蒂夫立刻皺眉接起電話。接下來的整個午後，電話都響個不停，即使已經到了汪達前來幫史蒂夫打理晚宴服裝的時間，通話也還在繼續。

「威爾森都已經準備好要出發了，你還這裡瞎摸，」汪達在史蒂夫終於掛上電話時說。

「不會有人發現我遲到的，」史蒂夫說，汪達則是搖搖頭。

等到他終於妝點完畢後，他們只剩下五分鐘可以浪費，一行人急忙向外走去，禮車早已經在外頭等候多時。

「真高興你趕上了，」山姆在車門被打開時語氣平板地說道，瞥了史蒂夫一眼。

巴奇坐在他們前方，剩下的人員則是乘坐另一輛車跟隨在禮車後方。索爾今晚沒和他們共乘，因為他說他想要看看巴奇要如何靠一己之力控制住羅傑斯先生。聽起來真不錯，巴奇心想。

當史蒂夫試著告訴山姆他的領帶有點歪時，山姆只是嘲笑似地拍開他的手，接著開始沒完沒了地嚷嚷著史蒂夫不管去什麼地方總是遲到，巴奇僅是莞爾，靜靜聽著他抱怨。

路程不足半小時，當巴奇打開車門時，迎面而來的又是刺眼的鎂光燈，還有四面八方不斷大喊著史蒂夫名字的記者。這次的大陣仗完全壓過前些時候在白宮的採訪，山姆首先下車，接著是史蒂夫還有跟在他身後的巴奇，史蒂夫徑直走進會場，沒有停下來回答任何問題。

這場活動比巴奇曾經參加過的任何一個都要華麗盛大。史蒂夫立刻被賓客們團團圍住，他們都有問不完的問題，總是想得到他的注意。索爾就站在不遠處，他向巴奇露出一個心領神會的表情。

「他人氣很高，」索爾對著麥克風說。

「顯然如此，」巴奇答道，繼續監控著史蒂夫。

山姆和史蒂夫坐在同一桌，兩人的身邊坐著一位年輕女性，她看上去對史蒂夫說的任何一句話都很有興趣。

這是民主黨舉辦的盛會，克林特在他們出發前向他匯報過，而巴奇對自己為何出現在這裡依舊頭緒全無。

山姆藉故離席，還待在位置上的史蒂夫顯得有些不安，但巴奇注意到他並沒有試圖找藉口離開。

「你該帶他去晃晃，」索爾說。

巴奇略顯迷惑地眨眨眼。「晃晃？」

「去跟他說他有一通電話要回，就說很緊急或什麼的，」索爾解釋。

「那山姆呢？」

「他躲在吧台後面。」索爾說。

巴奇嘆口氣，先是深呼吸，才接著走向餐桌。「打擾了，總統先生？」

兩人同時看向巴奇，史蒂夫神情看起來格外感激。「您有一通重要的電話，」巴奇說的簡短。

「那我就—幾分鐘後回來，抱歉，」史蒂夫說著緩緩起身。

巴奇領著他來到走廊上，史蒂夫幾乎在踏出房間的同時立刻鬆一口氣。「我表現得真的那麼明顯嗎？」

「是的，」索爾說。

「有一點，」巴奇修正。「您看起來只是需要稍作休息，僅此而已。」

時間剛過晚間十點，巴奇誠心希望史考特已經帶林肯去散過步，不然等他終於回到家後就有得受了。

「那麼，我想如果我們去散散步，應該也不會有任何人注意到吧，」史蒂夫說。他傳了一封訊息給山姆讓他替他打掩護，然後往長廊盡頭走去，那裡有一扇通向戶外的門。

天氣很冷，而身後隱約傳來的是特區繁忙的車潮造成的噪音，史蒂夫將兩手放在口袋裡，開始沿著小徑在這座小花園裡漫步。他望向巴奇，後者正保持適當距離跟在他身後。

「你可以到我旁邊來的，你知道吧，」史蒂夫示意巴奇加入他，他順勢而為。

巴奇匆匆看了史蒂夫一眼， 一旁的幾盞路燈照亮他們腳下的路，有一刻，他就這麼凝望著他。男人的一雙眼睛直視著前方，下巴顯得有些緊繃。他走路的模樣，就像全世界的重量都壓在他的肩上；然後巴奇別開眼，兩人靜靜地走了一小段路。

「有人在家裡等你嗎？」史蒂夫問，接著又補上，「既然我們，或是我，我猜吧，把你留得有些晚了。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不，沒有。」

史蒂夫點點頭，怪異的是他似乎很喜歡巴奇的答案，他們繼續散步。「我看過你的檔案，就是那天—你回家後，接著你和我談了你的役期，」他說。巴奇深呼吸，靜候他把話說完。史蒂夫依然望著他，目光在巴奇的金屬手臂上流連，「你當時救了那些人。如果你沒有做這些…」

巴奇沒有看著史蒂夫的眼睛。「我只是盡本份而已，先生。」

他們又在外頭待上一段時間，直到史蒂夫被山姆召回，山姆顯然已經「受夠替你擦屁股了，總統先生。」

「謝謝你，在這麼冷的天氣還陪我走了一段路，」史蒂夫在回到室內時對巴奇說。

巴奇望著他好一陣子。「只是盡本份而已，先生，」語畢，兩人一同走回餐廳。

 

-

 

「終於啊，他們願意讓你休假了？」

這是娜塔莎朝他拋出的第一個問題，當時巴奇才剛踏進她家大門，試著踢掉腳上的鞋。

「你了解羅傑斯的，永遠都有忙不完的事，」巴奇說著走進廚房。

「克林特一會兒就回來了。顯然他得幫彼得解決一些電腦危機，」娜塔莎說著遞給巴奇一瓶啤酒。

「不意外，」巴奇笑著說，啜了一口酒。

「我們在同一座城市裡住了將近一個月，這還是我第一次見到你，」娜塔莎說，把最後一個盤子擺上桌。「羅傑斯真的把你操得那麼慘？」

「大概是想看我能撐多久，」巴奇說，娜塔莎大笑。

「他喜歡你，你知道吧，」娜塔莎對他說。

巴奇擺了個怪表情。「幹嘛，你們還互通郵件聊我的事嗎？」

「放輕鬆，巴恩斯，」娜塔莎捏他的手臂。

「新工作怎麼樣？」巴奇一邊問，一邊從櫃子裡拿出幾個杯子。

「不錯，」娜塔莎說，「沒照顧羅傑斯那麼費勁，你應該能想像。」

巴奇只能苦笑，什麼也沒說。娜塔莎用平時那個擔心的表情望著他，但在能繼續說任何話前，克林特開門的聲音從客廳傳來。

「智障彼得居然打開帶有病毒的郵件，你能相信居然有這種事嗎？」克林特說著走進廚房，先是在娜塔莎的臉頰上印下一吻，「那個死小孩，我發誓我要滅了他。」

「我很確定他不是故意的，」娜塔莎說，又遞給他一罐瓶酒。

巴奇坐進椅子裡喝下一口啤酒，聽著克林特嘆氣。「我也知道他不是故意的，但他真的是成天找我麻煩，」克林特說。

「他不是你親自雇用的人嗎，」娜塔莎指出。

「是啊，關於這個部分，我還以為他會減輕我的工作量，」克林特說，抬手捋捋頭髮。「你今天放假還好嗎？」

「很好，」巴奇說。「沒什麼特別的。」

「你可是走運了，因為羅傑斯今天心情很不好，」克林特說。

「為什麼？」娜塔莎問，站在烤箱前面看著克林特。

「誰他媽知道。我一進去他就那樣了。連索爾都不知道怎麼回事，」克林特說。「你明天開始上班，對吧？」

巴奇點頭，吃著留在廚房中島上的紅蘿蔔。「天剛亮就他媽要上班囉。」

「感謝你大爺，」克林特說。「說不定你能讓他心情好一點。」

「我可不敢保證，」巴奇說，克林特在房間的另一頭對他比中指。

他在那裡待到到十點才離開，他向娜塔莎保證自己沒事，會好好照顧自己，下一次放假還會來找她—或是更快就能再來拜訪。回到家時，林肯在家裡等他，他掛好鑰匙走到客廳坐下。

林肯馬上窩到他身邊，在他動身前往娜塔莎和克林特家吃晚餐前，他和林肯也是這樣消磨時間的。

他停在新聞頻道，整個人放鬆地陷進沙發裡，一手慢悠悠地給林肯理毛。

「羅傑斯總統和佩姬・卡特復合了嗎？」

巴奇停下動作，仔細聆聽。

「有消息指出卡特小姐被目擊在今天清晨離開白宮，而羅傑斯總統和卡特小姐雙方目前都還沒有對這場突然的拜訪做出回應。不久前總統選擇在第二次任期之初，也就是幾週之前，宣告以雙性戀的身份出櫃，於是我們只能推測這對佳偶也許又有死灰復燃的可能。你們覺得呢？白宮是否又將再度傳出羅曼史？」

「老天，」巴奇嘀咕著關掉電視。「今天的新聞就看到這裡吧，你說呢？」他問林肯，接著往臥室走去。

就算他是想著史蒂夫的約會對象是什麼人睡著的又怎樣，隨它去吧。

 

-

 

一群人再度擠在史蒂夫的辦公室裡，巴奇前來的目的是為了要護送史蒂夫去參加下一個活動。他靜悄悄地溜進門，史蒂夫甚至沒注意到他的存在。

所有人都在高聲談話，而巴奇能看見史蒂夫正捏著鼻樑。這可不是好預兆。

「如果你們來這裡的目的就只是要在我的辦公室裡大呼小叫，那麼能不能等一下再繼續？我還得替某個大學準備致詞講稿呢，」史蒂夫說完，眾人轉頭看向他。

「老大發話了，」東尼・史塔克說道，示意所有人出去。

幾分鐘後，他們成功將所有人趕出去，東尼終於能關上大門，史蒂夫悄聲地說了句，「操，」

「沒有我們想得那麼順利啊，」東尼說著走到史蒂夫的辦公桌前。

「顯然沒有，」史蒂夫說，雙手抱在胸前。

「等他們再回來的時候就會發現自己剛才有多混蛋了，」東尼說。

「你聽起來倒是胸有成足，」史蒂夫嘆氣道。「梅鐸來了沒？」

「還沒。很明顯是被困在法庭裡了，」東尼邊說邊查看手機。「怪了，他可是司法部長呢。」

「我得做準備了，東尼，」史蒂夫微笑道。

「什麼，你現在就要趕我出去？就在我才剛為你付出那麼多之後？」東尼問，開玩笑似地捂著胸口。

「再見，史塔克。等會兒見，」史蒂夫說完，東尼終於離開辦公室。他轉頭看看巴奇，接著說，「巴恩斯先生。假期還好嗎？」

「我想比您的好多了，」巴奇回答。

史蒂夫點頭。「巴頓就是管不住他那張嘴，是吧。」

巴奇沒有反駁，因為他說得確實在理。史蒂夫有個午餐聚會，他們按照雪倫的行程表準時踏出辦公室。緊接在後的活動並不那麼正式，索爾告訴巴奇，只是和幾個國會議員晤談。

巴奇發現史蒂夫對這種事情十分在行。握手致意，寒暄近況，諸如此類的社交行為。整頓午飯他都在做這些事，人們不斷上前攀談—他幾乎沒能碰盤子裡的任何食物。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯是個權力在握的萬人迷，所有人都渴望得到他的關注，這是巴奇打從第一天來到白宮就清楚意識到的事實。

他將自己的角色扮演得很好，也沒有把方才疲憊不堪的狀態帶出辦公室。回到車裡時，史蒂夫花了一點時間好好坐進座椅裡。他維持緘默，神情深不可測，巴奇再一次在他對面的位置坐下。

回到白宮時，索爾正在等候他們。他將巴奇拉到一邊，看著彼得和某個他並不認得的人交談。

「一切都沒事吧？」巴奇問，他心知肚明答案是否定的，這裏的氣氛很詭異。

「佩姬來了，」索爾說。

他盯著巴奇，好似他應該要理解眼前的情況。「所以？」巴奇問。

「所以，史蒂夫會希望能保有一點私人空間，」所以繼續說。「但他們應該不會談太久，所以你只需要在外面待一下子—」

「我不用進去？」巴奇問，看向史蒂夫的辦公室。

索爾看著巴奇半晌，似乎正在思量什麼。彼得迎請剛才還在和他談話的女人進辦公室，巴奇假設那就是佩姬，索爾朝他投去一個沈默且充滿歉意的眼神，也跟著消失在門後。大門關上，巴奇被留在走廊上，他很挫敗，不停思考著自己是因為什麼破原因被關在門外。

索爾甚至將麥克風關上，巴奇無法聽見任何聲音，他站在門外，覺得自己一無是處。

「巴奇先生，長官？」彼得的聲音響起。

巴奇望向他。「是的？」

「克林特想見羅傑斯總統，就在這個短短的會面結束後，您待會兒能不能提醒他一下？」他問。

巴奇沒有回答，只是點點頭，彼得再次消失在長廊的盡頭。一群人經過辦公室前，佩姬的名字在他們的對話中不只一次被提起。巴奇吐出一口氣，雙手抱在胸前。

他沒有任何理由應該被排除在外。他只知道佩姬和索爾都在辦公室裡，而他沒有，無論這他媽的是什麼原因。也許他們是決定要復合，巴奇知道這對他來說一點差別也沒有，那他也不需要因此而感到沮喪。史蒂夫沒有理由要和他討論是否該和前女友復合，這與巴奇無關，他的工作就只是要保護他的人身安全而已。僅僅如此。

但這依然無法解釋他為何如此難受。

他暗暗思肘著，他甚至沒有做錯任何事，就直接被這樣趕出辦公室。他想不出任何原因，也許根本就沒有原因。

雪倫又交給他一張這週的日程表，巴奇將表單折起來放進口袋裡。他感到惱怒。且沮喪萬分。這兩種情緒加在一起可不好玩。

一個半小時後，史蒂夫辦公室的門終於大開，而這段時間巴奇站在門外，仔細回想在這裡的每一分、每一秒和發生過的每一件小事，事實是他根本不需要這麼做。

「謝謝你送我的書，」索爾對佩姬說，而後者正對著他微笑。

巴奇下定決心，該是時候放下不悅。

「佩姬，這是我們新來的保安人員，詹姆士，」史蒂夫說，巴奇試著忽視他的手正扶在佩姬腰上的事實。

「幸會，」佩姬對他說，短暫地和巴奇握手。「你不需要送我出來的，史蒂夫。我想我已經很熟悉出去的路了。」

巴奇緊抿雙唇，移開目光。他能夠感覺到索爾正在看他，並且刻意忽視他。史蒂夫微笑著對佩姬點頭。

「再次謝謝你順道過來一趟。見到你真好，」史蒂夫說，當他退開時，佩姬很快地在他的臉頰上印下一個吻。

「保持聯絡，好嗎？」佩姬說道，巴奇能看見她在說話時不忘溫柔地握著史蒂夫的手臂。

待她離開後，史蒂夫再次走回辦公室，巴奇抬起頭，發現索爾仍然盯著他看。

「你不進去嗎？」索爾問，示意橢圓辦公室此時大開的門。                                                                                                

「不確定我使否被允許進入，」巴奇終於忍不住發火。

巴奇的手停在門把上，停下腳步等著索爾回話，最後他終於還是走進辦公室。索爾在他身後帶上門，臉上的表情十分緊繃。巴奇站在平時的崗位，史蒂夫一語不發地坐在辦公桌後。辦公室裡寂靜無比，巴奇知道自己不該過度解讀，既然他的工作內容並不包含在總統辦公時和他寒暄。

巴奇無法停止想著佩姬扶著史蒂夫手臂的那一幕，他痛恨自己放任這個畫面不斷在腦海裡重播。

「克林特還想要見我嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「彼得告訴我他想在您的會面結束後見您，」巴奇僵硬地說。

史蒂夫點頭，「那麼，我會通知他我現在有空了。」

他們來到克林特的辦公室，因為史蒂夫表示他需要伸展一下四肢，巴奇和索爾走在他身後。兩人皆是無話，巴奇明白這可不是什麼好事—索爾面無表情。

史蒂夫敲敲克林特的門，彼得開門讓他進去。但在巴奇有機會踏進克林特的辦公室前，索爾伸手攔住他。

巴奇不確定接下來將會如何發展，索爾告知史蒂夫他們馬上就會進去。他站在原地聽從發落，但索爾只是嘆氣。

「我現在告訴你這些，是因為你是新人，巴恩斯，」索爾開始說。「羅傑斯總統不是你的朋友，他是你的上級。而除了這層關係之外的一切互動都將超出你的工作範圍。也就是說，史蒂夫和佩姬之間的過往不是我能置喙的—只有他能親自告訴你這是怎麼一回事，如果哪一天他出於自願並覺得你們的關係足夠親近，他就會和你分享這件事。況且，考慮到你任職的時間如此短暫，他目前對你的信任已經足夠值得你感激的了。」

巴奇維持緘默，紋風不動。索爾繼續說，「你唯一的工作就是保護他，確保他安全無虞。倘若除此之外他還願意再對你敞開心扉，那你也不需要多做臆測。你來這裡不是要當他的朋友，他也不是來這裡和你分享他人生中最新的八卦的。聽懂了沒有？」

「當然，」巴奇點頭。「我很抱歉，長官。」

「沒關係，我也是說說而已。想你需要一點提醒，」索爾說完打開門。

史蒂夫盯著兩人走進門，但什麼話也沒說。他接著轉向克林特，繼續完成兩人方才進行到一半的對話。

日程持續按照日常運作，巴奇不斷回想著索爾剛才說的話。因為他是對的，巴奇心裡明白。他甚至不曉得這股憤恨和嫉妒是從何而來—他以前從來沒有過這樣的感覺。索爾沒有再提起，巴奇也當作這件事情已經落幕。或許該說，這已經夠好了，他想。

史蒂夫忙得不可開交，於是他似乎也無心察覺巴奇的心不在焉。他完全不在狀態，甚至連彼得意外稱呼總統為史蒂夫時都沒眨一下眼睛，結局是克林特直接把那小鬼拽出辦公室。

山姆來了一趟，在史蒂夫告訴他邀約廚房的那個女孩出去絕對是餿主意後又走了。最後他終於告訴巴奇自己已經準備好要去慢跑。

外頭的溫度驟降不少，兩人呼吸時都能看到白煙，這讓巴奇能更清楚掌握史蒂夫的節奏。他的金屬手臂遇上冰冷的空氣將會更不易於動作，還不至於太困難，巴奇對此也早已習以為常。

史蒂夫很安靜，直到巴奇陪著他走回官邸都默不作聲。他看似躊躇，而巴奇只是耐心等待，他對史蒂夫接下來要說些什麼毫無頭緒。

「佩姬和我是在大學時認識的，」他說道，凝視著巴奇。「我們在我大二的時候開始約會—我們都挺認真看待這段關係的，直到我搬來特區，開始全心投入我的從政生涯。她說她想要待在加州專心發展自己的事業，我只能同意。最後，她因為工作再次回到特區，而我們開始有很多機會見到彼此。我們再次交往，這對我們而言幾乎算是順理成章吧。她是我唯一交往超過幾週的人，即便是後來她再次回來的時候也一樣。」

「先生，您不必—」

「不，我想告訴你，」史蒂夫對巴奇說，揮揮手要他停下。「我們在我開始競選的時期展開交往，一直到我的第一任任期，但這並不容易。從某一刻開始，我們之間的關係再也沒有以往那麼簡單。我想陪在她身邊，但我的人生成了這副模樣—沒完沒了的活動，馬不停蹄的出差，連我自己有時候都負荷不來。我愛她，即便是現在我也仍然愛她。但我們都明白我們承擔不起。所以我們在幾星期前分手—因為這對我們來說都是最正確的決定。她不願意總是當總統的女朋友，我也不願意因為工作拖累她。」

「我很遺憾，」巴奇說，誠心誠意。

「這不是你的錯。說真的，不是任何人的錯。想必這就是緣份吧，」史蒂夫說，笑容有些哀戚。「我只是—想你也許應該知道，畢竟她這週以來時常出現。」

他們又繼續在那裡待上一陣子，望著史蒂夫站在門前的模樣，巴奇開始想像在這之前的他。在入主白宮的橢圓辦公室之前，他也曾經是個在大學裡悠晃的毛頭小子，想像著自己的未來會是什麼光景。他的外表興許沒什麼改變，巴奇認為，也許現在長高了點—也許肩膀也寬了點。

「那麼，我大概得趕在在走廊上昏倒前進去了，」史蒂夫說。他看起來既疲憊又憂傷，巴奇不怪他。「晚安了，巴恩斯先生。」

「您也一樣，羅傑斯總統，」巴奇說完便動身離開，回身後聽到的，是史蒂夫關上門的聲音

 

-

 

「你這白痴。」

「如果你這是在安慰我的話，那麼效果並不怎麼樣，」巴奇說著往自己的馬克杯裡倒咖啡。

「你不能隨隨便便讓索爾逮到機會教訓你，」娜塔莎說道，顯然不打算隨意揭過這個話題。

「天啊，真是壞事傳千里，」巴奇嘀咕。「還有別的話要說嗎？也許你可以順便就我今天晚餐該吃什麼給點建議？」巴奇問道，又往咖啡裡加進牛奶。

「我確實還沒說完，」娜塔莎說。「但在你聽來絕對不是什麼順耳的話。」

「我知道，好嗎？我搞砸了，我知道。但我現在也不需要你用這種自以為是的態度火上加油，」巴奇有些惱怒，他拿起門邊的外套。

「如果我是對的，那麼就不是自以為是，」娜塔莎糾正他，語調有些不悅。「所以你到底為什麼要發火，還表現得這麼惹人厭？你甚至沒見過佩姬。」

「我不知道。可能那天很累吧，」巴奇邊說邊翻找著鑰匙。一心多用從來不是他的強項，而舊習顯然難改。操。

「好吧，要是哪天你又想找索爾或是羅傑斯出氣，最好打消這個念頭。」

「好，謝謝你的金玉良言。我可以掛電話了嗎？我要遲到了，」巴奇說完坐進駕駛座裡。

「可以。明天打給我，」娜塔莎說。

「好啦，」巴奇說完掛上電話，他知道自己現在聽起來就像個任性的孩子。他才懶得管。

高速公路上車滿為患，巴奇無心思考任何事。幾晚前，就在史蒂夫告訴他自己和佩姬的故事後，他回家灌下三瓶啤酒便直接倒頭就睡。自從那天起，他們之間的相處便是靜如止水，沒有更多互動。這並未困擾巴奇，畢竟他的工作內容也不包含和總統過從甚密。

史蒂夫這幾週很不好過，總是壓力滿載，除了心事重重之外，他鮮少顯露出任何其他情緒。巴奇在這裏學到的其中一件事，就是當史蒂夫有很多事情要處理時，他總是沈默不語。他會像一隻緊緊闔上殼的蚌，躲在這間辦公室裡專注地接聽一通又一通的來電，閱讀各種信件。東尼情深意重地給這個狀態起了個暱稱，他稱之為他的『自閉模式』，儘管史蒂夫一點也不欣賞這個說法。

巴奇昨晚忘記去購物了。他咒罵幾聲，轉彎駛進停車場，提醒著自己今晚要是再不買點什麼他就是他媽的活膩了。因為根據小娜的說法，啤酒可算不上晚餐。

他鎖上車門，手裡的咖啡仍然滾燙的無法入口，他今天自己買了咖啡，因為不想打賭彼得會給他帶來什麼樣的驚喜。索爾在他走進門時望向他，做了個怪表情。

「你看起來糟透了，巴恩斯，」他評論。

巴奇瞥他一眼。「謝謝稱讚，」他平板板地說，索爾笑了起來。

「他已經在裡面了。看來昨晚沒怎麼睡，」索爾說著，朝史蒂夫的辦公室歪歪頭。

「那我們就是失眠二人組了，」巴奇說道，走進門前，索爾同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

「早安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫一如以往地打招呼，短暫地將目光從辦公桌上移開。

「早安，總統先生，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫沒有再接話，他繼續檢閱眼前那一堆混亂的文件，靜默的非比尋常。巴奇想，這樣也好，考慮到兩人昨晚都睡得不多。

他接聽幾通電話，當某一個通話終於結束時，門上傳來敲響。巴奇打開門，來人是彼得，手裡同時端著平時的托盤和咖啡，搖搖晃晃走進辦公室。克林特走在後頭，對巴奇點點頭，然後兩人來到史蒂夫的辦公桌前。

「謝謝你，彼得，」史蒂夫說，勉強擠出一個笑。

克林特問起一場史蒂夫這週要參與的會議，彼得站在不遠處拿出他的手機。

他們持續交談著，直到史蒂夫微微停頓，仔細盯著他的杯子。他停止回話，摘下杯子上的隔熱杯套，默默地研究好一會兒。

「先生？」克林特疑惑地問道。

史蒂夫看著彼得接著問，「彼得？這杯咖啡是你的還是我的？」

彼得停下手邊的工作抬頭望向史蒂夫，臉上露出和克林特如出一徹的迷惑神情。「是您的，先生。」

史蒂夫尷尬地清清喉嚨。當克林特朝巴奇投去一記眼刀時，巴奇只能聳肩，他猜想應該不是什麼大事。

「彼得，我不確定這麼做適不適當。我是說，我非常受寵若驚，當然了，但你好像不能這麼做，」史蒂夫繼續說。

克林特受到好奇心驅使，走上前去看看那個杯子。當他終於讀懂上頭的字時，巴奇可以清楚地看見他的表情瞬間崩裂了一角；這副表情的意思要不是出大事了，就是很搞笑。或兩者都有。

彼得仍是呆望著史蒂夫，神情震驚又困惑。「您是不是—不想要我再給您買咖啡了？」他問道，語氣中滿是慌張。

「我想你誤會我們之間的關係了，彼得，」史蒂夫接著說。

「喔，看在基督的份上—」克林特大聲地叫道。

他從史蒂夫手中拿過隔熱杯套，徑直走向彼得將東西交到他手裡。下一秒，彼得瞪大眼睛，他的神色奇異地融合著錯愕、驚恐還有最高等級的尷尬。以他差點要癱倒的動作來看，他可能快要小中風了。

「我，嗯。我很抱歉，總統，先生。那個是—韋德，」彼得說著，面上一片暈紅。

「韋德？韋德是什麼東西？」克林特問，史蒂夫則是看上去隨時都要爆笑出聲。

「他是我每天早上去的那間星巴克的咖啡師。很顯然他是對我有點意思，」彼得說完，整張臉紅得像顆番茄。

「對，上面都這樣寫了，你說得完全沒錯，」克林特平板地說著。

他快速地把隔熱杯套舉到巴奇眼前，好讓他能夠看清楚上頭的字。上頭的標語『警告！你的飲料很燙(Your beverage is hot)』中的幾個字被什麼人塗掉，並在一邊補上『你很辣(You’re hot)』。

「實在高招，」巴奇說，克林特翻白眼。他把杯套還給史蒂夫，後者則是將杯套裝回杯子上，沒有針對這個話題再說任何一個字。

「先生？」克林特望著史蒂夫說。

「下次你見到韋德時，替我向他說聲嗨，」史蒂夫對看上去已經沒那麼驚恐的彼得說道，而彼得在跟著克林特走出門時鬆了一口氣。

索爾通常不太對事情發表意見，但巴奇很確定他能聽到門後傳來的笑聲。史蒂夫微微一笑，再次低頭研讀文件。

接下來一整天，他幾乎沒什麼機會和巴奇說話，因為在咖啡事件發生沒多久後，山姆就風風火火地闖進辦公室裡，顯然是有非常緊急的事情要和史蒂夫商討。

雖說他們花上前幾分鐘的時間為了冰與火之歌的最後一集吵嘴（史蒂夫十分支持史塔克家族，山姆則是支持丹妮莉絲・塔格利安，並宣稱自己將會成為「龍的父親，史蒂夫，你真是好大的膽子，」兩人似乎無法決定自己是不是喜歡瓊・史諾，也無法在史諾跟羅伯誰比較帥的話題上達成共識。山姆說捲髮讓他更顯帥氣，但史蒂夫持反對意見。），但當討論結束後，緊接著的議題就不是巴奇能理解的了，他真後悔剛才沒有在置物櫃那裡先把咖啡喝完。

「巴恩斯，你是史塔克家的人嗎？還是蘭尼斯特？你是哪一家的，」過一會兒，山姆將目光從史蒂夫的辦公桌上移開。「你要是答錯了，史蒂夫可是會炒了你的喔。」

「你可以不用回答，」史蒂夫說。「炒了你之前我會先炒了山姆。」

巴奇停頓一下，聳聳肩。「我想，我應該更像是提利爾家的人吧，」他回答。「而且羅伯比瓊帥多了。」

史蒂夫盯著他好一陣子，看上去是為巴奇的答案驚訝了好一把。

「你根本就沒幫上忙，」山姆揮揮手，也解除了眼前的奇異氣氛。「史塔克說他就是史塔克。聽起來滿合理的，我想。」

「跟名字有比較大的關係吧，」史蒂夫平板版地說。山姆翻白眼，兩人又再度將注意力放回一份文件上。

史蒂夫揉揉額頭，緩緩吐氣。他的咖啡不久前喝完了，但卻沒把咖啡杯丟掉。山姆又待上一陣子，並向史蒂夫保證道「一切都會沒事的，真的。一切都在我的掌控之中。」

「難道這樣說會讓我比較安慰一點嗎？」史蒂夫問，山姆咧嘴笑。

「至少有一點吧，」山姆聳聳肩，出去前又說。「我明天再打給你。」

「好，最好，就繼續開空頭支票啊。快滾去約你的會吧，」史蒂夫說，山姆在走出門前對他敬禮。

史蒂夫開始替某些事情收尾，走出辦公室時，他和雪倫道晚安，巴奇則是跟著他去跑步。

慢跑時，兩人一如往常皆是緘默無語。當他們終於回到官邸，史蒂夫捋捋頭髮，巴奇則是陪著他走回門邊。

「我不知道你是冰與火之歌的忠實觀眾，」史蒂夫說，微微喘息。

「我不會說自己是粉絲，或是什麼的，」巴奇說。「我有時間的時候就會看。」

「別這麼跟山姆說。他根本是為了那部影集而生，」史蒂夫說著轉開門把。「我們明天見，巴恩斯先生。」

「晚安，總統先生，」巴奇對他說，在離開前又看了他一眼。

 

-

 

「你在開玩笑嗎？鬥陣俱樂部是最棒的電影，手給我放下，」東尼站在橢圓辦公室裡，滿臉驚恐地瞪著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫聳聳肩並攤手道。「我覺得班傑明・巴頓那部比較好，抱歉了，東尼。」

「你該為你的爛品味感到羞恥，」東尼說完，轉身看向巴奇。「你跟他是同一國的嗎？」

巴奇有些僵硬，這兩個人是在跟他要答案。「我沒看過班傑明那部，」他答道。史蒂夫嘆氣，被打敗似地放下雙手。「但我確實喜歡鬥陣俱樂部。」

「看來他的意見對這個話題來說並沒有參考價值，」史蒂夫說。

東尼弄了個鬼臉，「好。那我們問問山姆。但先回答我，羅傑斯。他在班傑明・巴頓那部電影裡有比他在鬥陣俱樂部裡帥嗎？」

「當然是班傑明・巴頓比較帥，這算什麼爛問題？」史蒂夫和他爭論。

「巴恩斯？」東尼又問巴奇。

巴奇嘆息，實在是對這個話題有些厭倦。「是的，我願意上布萊德・彼特。謝謝你問我。哪一部電影的他我都願意。」

這會兒該東尼翻白眼了，「你真是一點也沒幫上忙。」

史蒂夫又露出和上次討論冰與火之歌一樣的表情。巴奇等著他發話，但無論史蒂夫正在想什麼，似乎都沒有說出來的打算，他側頭繼續和東尼談話。

他又談起這週的另一場會議，東尼順水推舟。巴奇待在原地不動，想著自己是不是又越界了。但他又想，要是真的有什麼情況，史蒂夫會直說的，絕不會像剛剛那樣緊盯著他看。巴奇可能多心了，他想，何況這也不是什麼不得了的大事。

巴奇再次看向他的辦公桌，史蒂夫先是凝望著他，接著才將視線轉向東尼。

 

-

 

幾週前，巴奇的公寓遭小偷了。

一天晚上，他在下班後回家時發現家門大開，所有東西都被翻得亂七八糟。大樓外有警察，等到他終於有機會進門去找林肯時，他看到史考特站在走廊上。

「她在我這裡，」史考特說，巴奇幾乎是立刻就放下心中大石。「林肯。她在我家。」

「操，」巴奇鬆一口氣，「謝謝你。這是什麼時候—」。

「今天下午，他們說的。在這之前都沒什麼特別的動靜。這樓還有幾戶人家也遭小偷了，他們認為這是結夥犯案，」史考特回應。

巴奇甚至不知道一切該從何收拾起。他望著自己的公寓，幾名警察走向他。一行人向巴奇索要一些資料，告知他今晚沒什麼需要他協助的—但他得自行找個地方過夜。他拿出手機，輸入小娜的號碼。

「巴恩斯？你沒事吧？」她在鈴響三聲時接起電話。

「我—我家遭小偷了？我才剛下班，這裏一團糟，小娜，到處都是玻璃—」

「你想過來和我們一起住嗎？」她馬上問道，毫不遲疑。

巴奇站在他家的走廊上，喉嚨一陣發緊；他覺得赤裸無助，毫無防備。「對，如果你們願意的話。這樣就太好了，」他說，討厭聽見自己的聲音在發抖。

「我會把一切準備好，好嗎？帶著林肯過來，我們都在這裡，」小娜說，安撫似的嗓音滿是熟悉的氣息。

「我很快就到，」巴奇說完掛上電話。他望著史考特，後者退開一步，林肯立即奔跑著撲進他的懷抱裡，他緊抱住林肯。「你有地方住嗎？」他問，看著不遠處的史考特。

「有，我女朋友很大方地讓我過去和她一起住，」史考特說。「她是個聖人。」

「聽起來是，」巴奇說著，仍是擁著林肯。

他收拾起一些東西。衣物，牙膏，試著不去看這個地方有多混亂；至少這樣還能稍微牽制住他心中的恐慌。他再次感謝史考特，接著帶著林肯驅車前往克林特和小娜的住處。

走向房子大門時，他依然還沒恢復鎮定。他的腦海裡有一張代辦事項，他得打很多電話，得買很多新的東西，這一切真他媽的費事。

「你還好嗎？」小娜在門口等他。

「大概吧，」巴奇說著，林肯慢悠悠地走進門。

「房間的床我都鋪好了，」娜塔莎說道，抬手溫柔地抱抱他。「克林特在廚房裡給林肯放碗呢。」

「謝了，小娜，」巴奇說。

「我只是很高興你們兩個都平安無事，」她說著帶他上樓。林肯一刻也沒離開他身邊，等到他在床上坐下，她才立刻跳上去窩在他腿邊。

克林特過一會兒才走上樓來，他和小娜在房裡坐上一陣子—一起打算著明天早上該怎麼處理眼下的情況。當他終於能夠躺進床鋪裡時，巴奇甚至睡不著覺，他滿心恐懼地瞪著天花板，儘管小娜一次又一次地告訴他，一切都會沒事。

 

-

 

他想不到任何方法，於是翌日早晨，當他準備好要去上班時，巴奇決定帶上林肯。

她不能單獨待在克林特和小娜家，她不是容易適應新環境的類型。等他下班回到家時，所有東西都會被她拆掉的。他也不能把她放在史考特那裡，因為史考特並不是真的喜歡狗，而且他現在暫時住在他女朋友家裡。他只剩下一個選擇，那就是帶著她一起去上班。他捨不得整天把她寄放在狗場，她絕對不會喜歡的。

通過安檢時，許多目光在他身上多加停留一會兒，當索爾看見她時，他停下動作瞪大眼睛。「巴恩斯先生，你這是在—」

「我可不可以，跟你說幾句話？一下就好？」巴奇問，手裡抓著林肯的狗繩。

索爾帶著他到其他房間裡關上門。「這可不是帶孩子參觀工作日，」他說，直勾勾地盯著林肯。

「我知道，我很抱歉，但是—」巴奇停下，思考著該怎麼措辭。「我沒有地方可以讓她待—」

索爾露出一個不忍的表情，幾乎是勉為其難。「我很抱歉，但我不認為她可以待在這裡，巴恩斯，」他說得很慢。

「我保證她不會惹麻煩的—」

巴奇的話被打斷，有人推開辦公室的門。他和索爾皆在回身時瞧見史蒂夫，而後者正困惑地盯著他們。

「一切都沒事吧？」史蒂夫問，目光在他們之間游移。

「我們只是在討論一點事情，不會太久的—」索爾繼續說著，卻在史蒂夫看見林肯時停下。

「這是誰呀？」他問。

巴奇吞吞口水，「這是我的狗，林肯。」

史蒂夫往前一步走向她，巴奇不曉得該怎麼解讀他走近時的神情。他微微停頓，望向巴奇並問道，「我可以嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，基於某種不可能降臨在他身上的奇蹟，史蒂夫似乎一點也不為巴奇把狗狗帶來這破白宮的事實感到不悅。眼前的情況是他跪下來，溫柔地拍拍她。林肯馬上舔起他的臉，因為她就是個討厭的舔人怪—史蒂夫大笑起來，這讓巴奇頗為驚訝。

「冷靜點，女孩，老天啊，」巴奇說著，輕扯她的狗鍊。「她只是—很容易興奮，有時候，抱歉。但她沒有惡意。」

史蒂夫一點也不介意，只是繼續撫摸她。「你從來沒告訴過我你有養狗，巴恩斯先生，」他說。

「沒什麼機會可以聊到她，」巴奇說。索爾很安靜，看起來仍是對眼前的情況感到微微憂心；但望著史蒂夫和林肯如此親密的模樣，似乎也不特別感到意外。

「要是我早點知道的話，我絕對不會把你留到那麼晚的，」史蒂夫說，當林肯舔上他的掌心時，他笑得更開心了。

索爾再次露出那個為難的表情。巴奇開始說，「我的公寓遭小偷了，我又沒有地方能讓她待著，所以我就—把她帶來這裡了。我也可以把她帶去狗場，我不希望這會是個問題—」

「完全不是問題，」史蒂夫溫柔地打斷巴奇，「她可以待在我的官邸。那裡既寬敞又舒服。她不會打擾到任何人的。」

「先生？」索爾問。史蒂夫忽視他，專注地給林肯的耳朵撓癢癢。

「如果您不介意的話？」巴奇問，望著林肯黏在史蒂夫身邊的模樣。她從來沒有那麼快就喜歡上什麼人，巴奇想。即便是他第一次見到她時，她也沒有這麼快就接受他。

「沒問題，」史蒂夫說著，完全沒注意到他剛熨好的西裝上全是狗毛。「一切都沒事吧？你的公寓？」

巴奇點頭。「我想沒事。我還需要再打幾通電話，但會沒事的。」

「好，但如果你需要什麼的話—我們隨時都能幫忙，」史蒂夫承諾道，「她吃過了嗎？」

「吃過一點早餐。我沒什麼時間可以處理，」巴奇說。

「索爾，你能不能請彼得去買一些狗飼料還有點心？她可能還需要一個喝水的碗和放食物的盤子，」史蒂夫說道，索爾站在一邊，神色還是有些震驚。

「謝謝您，先生，」巴奇說，林肯在狗繩允許的範圍內緊跟著史蒂夫。

「沒事的，巴恩斯，」史蒂夫真誠地對他說。「我們會在十點的會議開始前把她安頓好的。」

索爾已經放棄進行任何形式的討論，他掏出手機往門外走去。

 

-

 

「巴恩斯先生。能跟你說會兒話嗎？」史蒂夫在準備去慢跑前問道。

巴奇停下腳步，在史蒂夫點頭示意後前去帶上門。他耐心等候，望著男人拿起掛在椅背上的毛衣。

「你今晚有地方過夜嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇深呼吸，不確定該怎麼回答。「小娜和克林特說我可以住在他們家，多久都可以。」

大約有三十秒的時間，史蒂夫就這麼一語不發地靠在辦公桌邊。他已經換上慢跑的衣著，另一手拿著水壺，詢問道，「你可以住在這裡，如果你願意的話。我可以照算加班薪資給你，這邊也離工作地點更近一些。」

巴奇無可反駁。「我不知道，先生—」

「這不是問題，如果你是在擔心這個。再說了，林肯也會有更多機會能見到你，」史蒂夫補充。

他完全不曉得這個想法是從哪裡冒出來的，但史蒂夫似乎正在極力說服他，無論是基於什麼理由。等巴奇察覺到的時候，他已經半推半就的答應下這件事，而那個傍晚，當他告訴小娜這件事情時，小娜覺得他簡直是他媽的瘋的可以。好吧，他並不怪她。

接下來的一個禮拜，巴奇借住在克林特和娜塔莎的家，他躺在其中一間客房裡，覺得自己和周遭的一切格格不入。但這只是暫時的，巴奇提醒自己；又不是說他得要修改戶籍地址。就只是，暫時的而已。直到他把事情都整理好，找到新的落腳處。

儘管如此，當巴奇在和史蒂夫結束慢跑，一同走進那扇門時，感覺仍是有些怪異，這不是他的公寓，也不是克林特或是小娜家。林肯已經在那裡等候他們多時，兩人還沒完全踏進門，她就已經高興地迎上前來。

他發現史蒂夫回到家後會有些必做的例行公事。他會在結束慢跑後去沖澡，然後給自已泡杯茶，花上接下來的幾個小時處理國務。偶爾，他會看看電視節目—冰與火之歌，無間警探，最讓他意外的是實習醫生。

他並不怎麼欣賞巴奇對絕命毒師和越獄風雲的情有獨鍾，但巴奇總是選擇性忽略他的意見。

現在的情形就像他無時無刻都在繞著史蒂夫打轉，他以一種十分突然的方式發現到，就如索爾先前說的，史蒂夫確實是個再真實不過的平凡人。他會在茶裡加上兩份牛奶還有一顆糖，也會在說了要上床睡覺後卻還是拖拖拉拉個半天。

「先生？」巴奇關掉電視，看見廚房裡的燈仍然亮著。

史蒂夫從筆記型電腦裡抬起頭來，眼睛因為睡眠不足而有些浮腫。他穿著一件破舊的大學套頭衫，上頭的普林斯頓幾個字已經有些褪色，身子輕靠在椅子裡。「你可以叫我史蒂夫，沒關係的，」他微笑道。

巴奇稍稍停頓，林肯蜷縮著四肢，待在史蒂夫的桌邊。「時間不早了，您也該休息了，」好一陣子，他才說道。

「不幸的是，對我而言，這個國家從不歇息，」史蒂夫說著抬手揉揉臉。「不過還是謝謝你的關心。」

「好的，好吧。那麼，晚安了，」巴奇說完，看了林肯最後一眼。但她一動也不動，看來是更想要待在這裡。

「晚安，」史蒂夫在他之後說道。

巴奇躺進床裡，沈默地盯著天花板。他已經在這裡住了將近兩個星期，他不確定自己對此有何感想，現在的他隨時都在史蒂夫身邊—總是待在白宮裡。更別提林肯現在已經找到新歡了，他不是在怪她，但還是得提一下。

他一直沒睡著。直至聽見史蒂夫踩著腳步走進臥室的聲音，當房門被關上時，時間已經將近凌晨三點。

 

-

 

那是一個星期五的傍晚，史蒂夫正無所事事地坐在辦公桌前。若是問巴奇的話，他會說史蒂夫應該是在打瞌睡，而雪倫今早留在他桌上的那堆文件仍是維持原封不動。

「他還醒著嗎？」索爾問。

「快睡著了，」巴奇說道，索爾發出竊笑。

東尼前去出席某場活動，山姆則忙著和他的新女朋友克萊爾約會，這導致史蒂夫在整天沒人搗亂的情況下只好一個人在辦公桌後昏昏欲睡。他尚有一堆文件要簽署，但顯然他拒絕執行，而巴奇對總統的一天該做什麼、不該做什麼並不具有話語權。

彼得幾週前給他的那個咖啡杯還留在桌上，裏頭現在裝著幾枝筆。根據克林特的說法，他近來時常和韋德傳訊息，他誠心希望這段感情不會長久，因為顯然克林特絕對不會允許他有機會到白宮來。

而對於彼得交男朋友的事情，娜塔莎只覺得十分可愛。然而克林特卻毫無同感。

木門傳來敲門聲，汪達在片刻後進入辦公室。她對史蒂夫做了個怪表情，快速走近他的辦公桌。「你看起來可以再更不務正業一點嗎？」問完，她迅速地拿起他的領帶，這件事情現在之於她已是家常便飯。「你的訪客再幾分鐘就要到了，然後你看起來還像一坨垃圾，史蒂夫，我說真的。」

「你想替我接待他們嗎？我很確定他們不會介意的，」史蒂夫說。汪達翻白眼，顯然不怎麼喜歡史蒂夫今天的態度。

「我很確定他們絕對會很介意的，事實上，」汪達簡短地告訴他，而和這部分有關的討論立刻宣告結束。

「我有很多東西要簽，」史蒂夫說，指著辦公桌的一角。

「這六小時以來那堆東西你碰都沒碰一下，你現在會處理才有鬼，」汪達說著，將西裝外套遞給他。「快點，現在。起來，動作快。」

史蒂夫嘆著氣起身，因為他知道要是不照著做，汪達恐怕會親自動手逼他就範。她在訪客抵達前俐落地替他打上領帶、穿好西裝，索爾接著推開門，讓他知道該是時候啟程。

「謝了，」史蒂夫說道，汪達對他微微笑。

「快用你的魅力迷倒眾生，讓他們都忘了穿上褲子，」汪達回應，很快地吻在他的臉頰上。

「我想那可能會違反我們的某些服裝規定，」史蒂夫說，汪達捏捏他的手臂，眾人接著動身前往會場。

他的臉上掛著過度愉悅的微笑，在門口和幾名賓客打招呼，並一一親切地和他們合影。索爾站在巴奇身邊，他沈默地望著史蒂夫，接著搖搖頭。

「你應該帶他去的，」索爾說。

「先生？」巴奇有些疑惑。

「帶他去看看你的狗，或是每次他開始覺得煩躁的時候你們兩個會一起做的事，」

巴奇挑眉，索爾聳肩。「我們什麼事也沒做，」巴奇反駁，但他實在對說謊不怎麼在行。

「我待在這裡的時間已經久到可以清楚分辨史蒂夫是在敷衍了事，還是真的在專心辦公，」索爾說。「何況，大半時候你們身上都粘著狗毛。」

巴奇無話可說。於是當史蒂夫的會面終於接近尾聲，並且以隨時都在崩潰邊緣的狀態告終時，他馬上跟著巴奇回到宅邸。林肯一看見他們便叫了起來，她大聲地發出哀嚎，直到史蒂夫上前去拍拍她。

「有夠諂媚，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫望向巴奇，一邊將林肯放出狗圈。「你聽起來有點忌妒喔，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫說出觀察結果。

「我才沒有，」巴奇皺眉。

「你聽起來確實有那麼一點，」索爾同意道。

因為史蒂夫十分善於言辭，也因為巴奇很清楚他整個上午一事無成，於是這一天剩下的時間，史蒂夫得以帶著林肯跟著他回到橢圓辦公室。索爾對此再也不感到驚訝，只在看見他們時擺擺手，史蒂夫輕快地走進門。

接下來的時間顯得有些緩慢，當史蒂夫的工作終於宣告結束時，林肯早已在辦公桌下睡得香甜。他簽署了雪倫要求他處理的大半文件，考慮到這麼多公務都是在這麼短的時間內完成的，這樣的成果著實令人驚艷。他向雪倫道晚安，並保證明天會完成剩下的工作，她的表情看上去對他的話並不怎麼信服，但也沒有多做評論。

 

-

 

「你會做飯嗎，巴恩斯？」

傍晚，巴奇在遛完林肯後回到屋裏。他看見史蒂夫站在廚房裡，面前放著的是一鍋像燉菜的東西。

「可以的話，我還是不煮的好，」巴奇說著解開林肯的狗繩。她立刻奔向史蒂夫。「叛徒，」他輕聲咕噥，脫下外套掛在牆上。

「我在嘗試一道新的燉肉食譜，」史蒂夫說著在手裡放上一片肉讓林肯嚐嚐。

「聞起來很香，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫點點頭，又聳聳肩。「散步怎麼樣？」他邊問邊切紅蘿蔔。

儘管巴奇已經在這裡住上一個星期之久，這一切仍然透露著怪異，跟史蒂夫以這種方式相處仍然很不自在。除去保鑣這層關係，拿掉時刻監控著一切的耳機。就只有他一個人，就現在這副模樣，穿著一件襯衫和牛仔褲。

「還可以，」他說。

史蒂夫點頭，又往鍋裡加進一些東西。「索爾和山姆明天要過來，克林特大概也會來，」好一陣子，他說道。

巴奇稍停片刻，轉頭望向他。「發生了什麼事嗎？」

「我們有時候會一起聚一聚，喝點啤酒，」史蒂夫解釋。

「在這裏？」巴奇問。

「是的，就在這裡。我們只是想，你也許會想加入，」史蒂夫說。

「我—好啊，我猜。我明天應該沒什麼事吧，我想，」他說。

「我會讓他們知道你也會一起來，」史蒂夫說著微微停整重心。

巴奇回到房間，關上身後的門。他傳訊息給小娜問她明天會不會來喝酒，接著將手機丟到床上。他能夠聽見史蒂夫在廚房裡走動，背景播放著巴奇沒聽過的音樂。

小娜傳訊息過來， _幹嘛啊，你真的要去嗎？_

 _我說不好。我該去嗎？_ 巴奇問。

_你知道你可以去的。我們又不會圍在火堆邊唱歌，這不是什麼限定會員的小聚會，巴恩斯。_

_可是很怪。_

_什麼很怪，喝酒嗎？我看過你喝酒。還滿多次的，要是我的記憶沒出錯的話。_

_跟他一起喝酒很怪。_

_史蒂夫嗎？_

_…………._ _對。_

_基督喔，巴恩斯，我很確定史蒂夫不會只因為你和他一起喝啤酒就把你炒掉的。是他邀請你的，不是嗎？_

_對。但我不曉得我是不是該去。_

_如果你真的醉了，然後又開始像上次一樣開始脫衣服，我會阻止你的。_

_你沒有打算要放過我，對吧？_

_只要我活著就沒門。_ 小娜回覆，後頭還加上一個笑得詭異的表情符號。 _就去吧，好不好。說不定你還能從中找到一點樂趣呢。_

_好吧，我會去。_

_這樣就對了。明晚見。還有拜託你，看在老天的份上，至少表現得興奮一點。_

他不明白自己為什麼會因為要跟同事一起喝幾杯感到那麼憂心，可是他真的很不安。也許是因為巴奇還無法想像這個晚間聚會會是什麼樣子，但更大部分的原因，也是他尚不願意誠實面對的原因，卻是史蒂夫。

正要沖澡時，史蒂夫敲敲他的房門，告知他在廚房桌上留了一些燉菜。巴奇向他道謝，接著踏進淋浴間打開熱水。所以，他真的要和史蒂夫一起喝酒。加上索爾跟山姆，可能還有克林特和娜塔莎。會沒事的，巴奇在洗頭時說服自己。絕對沒有什麼值得他擔心的。

他今天比平常待得要更久一些，擦乾身體時，他注意到溫熱的霧氣為鏡子罩上一層薄紗。等到巴奇走進廚房時，史蒂夫早已不見蹤影，他坐進沙發並將碗放在大腿上，林肯立刻來到他身邊窩著。

很好吃。他想著一會兒一定要告訴史蒂夫，林肯將頭枕在他的腿上，他則是專心收看某一集越獄風雲。

他將碗用水沖洗過後才放進洗碗機裡。林肯跟著他回房，因為史蒂夫不知所蹤，顯然他現在成為了史蒂夫的備胎。

他才推開房門，林肯便立刻跳上床鋪，這時走廊上卻傳來些微聲響。巴奇向外望去，卻看見只在腰間圍著一條浴巾的史蒂夫，他拿著手機貼在耳邊，正在和什麼人通話。

巴奇小聲地咒罵幾聲，轉身準備溜回房裡，但已經太遲；史蒂夫看見他了。沒一會兒，他掛上電話，但巴奇說不出話—僅是靜靜地看著他。

「晚安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫說，巴奇差點就要做出一些蠢事，像是自焚之類的。

當他再度回到房裡時，林肯正坐在床上，一雙眼睛直勾勾地盯著他。「我知道啦，」巴奇一邊嘀咕一邊在她身邊躺下。她依偎著他發出叫聲，他笑了起來，輕輕拍拍她的頭。「我 _知道_ ，好嗎？我都知道。」

至少他們兩人都清楚知道這次他是真真正正地搞砸了。

 

-

 

後來巴奇才知道，史蒂夫每個月都會盡量空出時間舉辦一次這樣的聚會，那天回到宅邸時，他發現他正在做菜。巴奇並不意外，只在廚房裡看到琳琅滿目的食物，冰箱裡塞著符合每個人喜好的飲料。

索爾告訴他史蒂夫這麼做已經有一段時間了。他會遣散廚房的工作人員，這麼一來就能親自下廚，而一切都會在所有人到達時準備就緒。巴奇拿起一片麵包吃了起來。林肯從客廳走過來，抬起頭來望著他，巴奇從另一個盤子上拿起一塊肉給她，他受不了她使出撒嬌攻勢。

「乖女孩，」他對她說完，聽見史蒂夫從隔壁房間傳來咒罵聲。

「一切都沒事吧？」巴奇問。史蒂夫回頭看向他。

「沒事，只是—有點辣椒小危機，」史蒂夫說。他看起來容光煥發，穿著一件深色牛仔褲和一件緊的要命的灰色上衣，再搭配上一件法蘭絨襯衫；巴奇盡量不要盯得太明顯。「你今天怎麼樣？」

眼前的人頭髮有點亂，下巴還佈滿灰青色的鬍渣，巴奇知道自己現在絕對是看得目不轉睛。他瞅著史蒂夫擦去灑出來的番茄醬汁，總的來說整間廚房仍是完好無缺，至少還有這麼件好事，巴奇心不在焉地想著。

「挺好的。一切如常，」巴奇說。「你需要幫忙嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，不用，我可以。大夥們應該很快就到了，」他說，巴奇不認為這是個適合和他爭辯的好時機。「我不知道你都喝些什麼，所以我什麼東西都買了一點。」

「我看出來了，」巴奇說著打開冰箱。

史蒂夫笑起來，做了個鬼臉。「別喝那瓶草莓白酒。那是山姆的。」

巴奇哼哼一聲，「噢，我的天。」

「怎麼，男人不能喜歡喝草莓白酒嗎？」史蒂夫問著，同時將一條像是麵包的東西放進烤箱。

「山姆可以愛喝什麼就喝什麼，」巴奇說。

「很官方的答案，」史蒂夫挑眉對他說道。林肯再一次地又在史蒂夫腳邊趴下，此時正愉快地嚼著玩具。

巴奇沒過多久就被趕出廚房，他又隨手拿起一片麵包，低頭查看手機。根據克林特傳來的訊息，娜塔莎和他正在路上，雖然他很懷疑他們能準時。但要是他們沒遲到的話才是違反常理。

他從冰箱裡拿出一瓶酒，看上去就是普通的啤酒，他不在意品牌。他緊張得有些詭異，好像他參加的是什麼備有各種起司和名酒的奢華派對。

時間臨近八點時，索爾敲響大門，巴奇前去迎接他，看見他手裡提著夠整個軍隊吃的冰淇淋。索爾穿著一件運動衫，他輕拍巴奇的手臂，同時抬手將頭髮往後梳，當聽見史蒂夫喊他時，他開心地笑了起來。

巴奇有點驚訝索爾寬闊的肩膀竟然能穿過廊門，走進廚房時，他看見兩人都低頭盯著索爾的手機。過一下子，索爾也將手機遞到巴奇面前，那是一張珍和蘿希的合照，照片裡的她們都對著鏡頭笑得燦爛。

「她真美，」巴奇說，索爾微笑起來。

他開始說起某天試著要哄蘿希睡午覺的故事，這時門鈴再度響起。一會兒山姆走進門，手裏拿著一大袋看起來像薯片的東西。

史蒂夫和一干人在客廳談天，克林特和娜塔莎終於出現。山姆打開電視，倒了一杯酒，手裡端著一盤食物。

「你們要是邊看邊聊天，我對老天發誓—」

「冷靜點，威爾森，」娜塔莎說。山姆對她比中指，克林特站在門邊翻了個白眼。

「要是瓊又掛了，至少我們知道他還能再復活一次，」克林特補充。山姆同樣送他一根中指。

史蒂夫只是大笑，接著來到巴奇身邊坐下。巴奇忽略娜塔莎朝他投來的眼神，也坐到史蒂夫旁邊。

他微笑著給她一個擁抱，「我很想你。你現在再也不來白宮了？」

「不，只是再也不見你而已，」娜塔莎打趣道，史蒂夫又笑了起來。

「但我聽說巴恩斯把你照顧得很好，」娜塔莎說，傾身向前看看巴奇。

「他確實是，」史蒂夫同意。克林特坐在娜塔莎身邊竊笑。

「要開始了，」山姆說著，一點也不含蓄地指著娜塔莎和史蒂夫。

「如果要在這裡跟山姆一起看完整集，我需要一點酒精，」娜塔莎說著起身走進廚房。

那張沙發不大，於是巴奇可以理解為何史蒂夫要靠得那麼近，但他還是覺得有些尷尬。他聞起來很好，巴奇發現自己正望著他。

「有人可以告訴我一下這季發生什麼事嗎？」索爾問，「我每次看這個都會睡著。」

山姆斜睨著他。「我覺得受到冒犯了，」他說。

索爾翻白眼。克林特開始幫他補上這季的劇情走向，巴奇覺得有人輕輕推他。

「你知道這一季的劇情嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「大概知道，我猜吧。瓊死而復生，還是什麼的？」巴奇說。

史蒂夫點頭，「差不多就是這樣。」

等娜塔莎拿著飲料回來後，一群人全都在沙發上就定位，山姆特別要求所有人發誓會保持安靜。克林特說這是他聽過最蠢的事，沒人出聲反對，山姆威脅要把所有人趕出去，並道「這是上帝的旨意，你們這些野蠻人。」，這麼一來他就能平靜而虔誠地收看節目。

平心而論，巴奇對這件事一點也不感興趣。索爾幾乎要開始打起瞌睡，克林特和娜塔莎小聲地對著彼此耳語，山姆正在對所有人呲牙裂嘴，而史蒂夫還坐在他身旁。巴奇手裡拿著第二瓶啤酒，林肯則是蜷縮在他腳邊。

伴隨著幾個小小的突發事件，他們順利看完一整集，此事堪稱奇蹟，山姆看來似乎頗是愉快。巴奇完全沒頭緒自己剛才到底看了什麼鬼，眾人接下來移動到桌邊去玩牌。巴奇打開第三瓶啤酒，輕啜一口；他想念啤酒入口時短暫停留在胸口那股暖意，自從回來後他就沒怎麼喝過酒。但既然他現在在這裡，親近的朋友們也都在，那麼也許是個喝酒的好時機。

酒精讓他有些暈眩，於是當山姆提出他們需要更多紙巾和杯子時，娜塔莎翻了個白眼讓他自己去拿。

「我去拿吧，」巴奇說道，但史蒂夫已經搶先起身。

「我們—一起去拿好了，」史蒂夫說，兩人走進廚房。

巴奇不清楚史蒂夫的酒量怎麼樣，但考慮到他的臉頰也紅撲撲的，他猜想他現在也醉的和自己不相上下。

他自告奮勇要幫忙，卻在這時發現自己對東西的擺放位置毫無概念。史蒂夫察覺他的窘境，連忙指著水槽上的碗櫥。「那裡有一些杯子，我去拿紙巾，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇點點頭，按照史蒂夫的指示動作，他手裡抱著一堆杯子，不知道該說些什麼。他聽見山姆在隔壁放聲大笑，還有索爾洪亮的笑聲穿插在其中。

他還聽見史蒂夫叫他的名字，但當巴奇感覺到史蒂夫碰觸到他的手臂時，他卻嚇了一大跳。其中一個杯子從他手中滑落，玻璃碎片散落在廚房的地板。

「該死，我很抱歉—」巴奇說，但史蒂夫只是搖搖頭。

「客廳的櫃子裡有掃把，我去拿，」史蒂夫說，他彎進走廊來到另一個房間。

巴奇蹲下身子，撿起其中幾片較大的玻璃碎片。他聽到史蒂夫告訴所有人一切都沒事，他們能夠處理。一會兒，他起身將碎片丟進垃圾桶。轉過身時，發現史蒂夫站在他身後—此時近在眼前。

兩人面對面站著，距離很近；巴奇相當確定史蒂夫可以聽見他的心跳聲，他的心臟基本上就是在怦怦跳著企圖撞破他的胸口。他艱難地深吸一口氣，他們的鼻息幾乎纏繞在一塊兒，巴奇發誓，他能感覺到史蒂夫的手指輕輕刷過他的手腕—

「你們兩個他媽在裡面幹麻？」索爾的聲音從飯廳裡傳來，兩人立刻退開，像是被什麼人撞見了那般。

「操，」巴奇深呼吸，腦中滿是方才史蒂夫的嘴唇離他的有多近。

娜塔莎瞅他一眼，但巴奇不予理會，逕自坐到克林特身邊。他逼迫自己盯著桌面，又打開另外一瓶啤酒好讓自己冷靜下來。終於，在山姆輸掉每一場牌局後，他宣告該是時候播放下一部電影，因為他已經窮的無法再來一輪。

「我真想念和你一起玩牌的日子，」走回客廳時，索爾抬起一隻手臂環住山姆說道。「我都快忘了你每次都會給我那麼多錢。」

山姆翻白眼，索爾再次大笑，所有人都找到位子坐下。索爾和山姆分別坐在兩張木椅裡，娜塔莎和克林特選擇一張雙人椅，巴奇和史蒂夫只能同坐一張沙發。當史蒂夫在他身邊坐下時，巴奇穩住自己，緩慢地深呼吸。

巴奇將一隻手放在沙發扶手上，輕輕捏著一角，希望沒有人會注意到他略微發白的指節。史蒂夫就坐在他旁邊，他身上散發著溫熱的氣息，巴奇只能抿緊雙唇，試著撫平心中的緊張。

他完全無心於觀賞電影，當索爾開始發問時，山姆朝他丟去一個空的啤酒罐。克林特嗤笑一聲，娜塔莎仍是一語不發地靠在他身邊。林肯在電視邊專屬她的小床裡睡覺，巴奇只覺得自己還沒預備好要和史蒂夫靠得這麼近。

有時在電影播放的期間，史蒂夫會不小心打瞌睡，在巴奇能意識到發生什麼事前，前者的頭早已經靠在他肩上。巴奇一點也不想吵醒他，就這麼放任自己享受史蒂夫倚靠著他的感覺。他還是不能相信史蒂夫的體溫有多溫暖，他長長的睫毛輕輕撩過他的臉頰，巴奇得克制自己不要盯著看。

巴奇抬眼看著電視，試圖裝作專心，卻發現娜塔莎又再一次的望向他。他搖搖頭，示意她一同看電影，但他知道她一會兒一定會想和他談談。

當電影進入尾聲時，巴奇緩慢地挪動身子，溫柔地讓史蒂夫醒來。他眨眨眼睛清醒過來，捂著嘴巴打呵欠，當他發現自己方才靠在巴奇身上睡著時，他的臉頰泛起一陣紅暈。

「抱歉，」史蒂夫道歉，抬起手捋捋頭髮。

「沒關係，」巴奇說，史蒂夫微微一笑。

山姆和索爾向大家道別，娜塔莎和克林特清理著桌子，隨手收拾幾個空啤酒罐，史蒂夫要他們回家去。他們最終還是捱不過照他的意思做了，克林特再一次揮揮手。娜塔莎示意巴奇跟她到走廊上，巴奇跟上前，因為他十分清楚違背娜塔莎的要求毫無意義。

在做出任何警告之前，她盯著他好一陣子，「當心點，你聽懂我的話了嗎？」

巴奇眨眨眼，等待她繼續說。當她保持沈默時，他問，「你在說什麼？」

「你這個白癡，」小娜說完搖搖頭，一頭鮮豔的紅髮在他眼前晃了晃。「你知道我在說什麼。」

巴奇稍微回過身，望著門後正在收拾盤子的史蒂夫。他的法蘭絨襯衫早已經脫下，頭髮因為剛才枕在巴奇肩上有些凌亂，餐桌上方一盞燈發出淺淺的黃光，站在光暈之下，他的臉頰仍然略顯紅潤。

「晚安，小娜，」巴奇說。

她飛快地在他的臉頰上印下輕吻，接著走向在長廊盡頭等待的克林特，兩人在離開前再次揮手。巴奇等了一會兒，在心裡倒數完十秒後才走回屋裡。林肯跟在史蒂夫身後悠轉，巴奇看到他從盤子裡拿出剩下的食物給她，接著才把空盤放進水槽。

「小娜還好嗎？」史蒂夫問，他靠在水槽邊用毛巾擦手。

「沒事，」巴奇說著清清喉嚨。「你也知道她的。總是擔心很多。」

史蒂夫理解地點頭，一陣沈默在兩人之間發酵。巴奇不確定該怎麼做，只感覺得到史蒂夫的目光緊跟著他。

「我該—去睡了，」巴奇說，「我可能比想像中的更醉一些。」

史蒂夫的神情近乎失望，但巴奇不確信自己的解讀是否正確，他的嘴角微微下垂。「不，你是對的。時候不早了，」他說著放下毛巾。

「明天見了，」巴奇在走廊上停住腳步。

「晚安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫說，巴奇轉身回房。

 

-

 

他無可救藥地迷戀上了美國總統。巴奇是在隔天早上發現的，他在廚房裡見到拿著一杯咖啡的史蒂夫，此時的他正站在工作檯邊閱讀晨報—眉宇緊鎖。

史蒂夫靠著工作檯，桌面上擺著半盤還沒吃完的食物，襯衫的扣子還沒全扣好，領帶鬆垮地掛在頸邊，望著眼前的景象，巴奇自怨自艾了起來。他一開始並沒有發現巴奇，顯然是相當專心。

「早安，巴恩斯先生，」史蒂夫一邊拿起牛奶倒進咖啡杯裡，一邊咬下一口剛從烤土司機裡拿出來的吐司。

「早安，」巴奇機械性地答道，「索爾想早點見我，所以我得先走了。」

「我想我總會在今天的某個時候見到你的吧，」史蒂夫開玩笑，巴奇勉強地笑了一聲，才轉身離開。

今天中午有場餐會，而稍後在史蒂夫的辦公室裡，他要面對的會是滿室的記者和排山倒海而來的壓力。每次巴奇朝辦公桌望去時，總能發現史蒂夫在看他，然後後者會再次低下頭，試著裝作忙碌。

巴奇必須停止這場迷戀。這一天他不停地說服自己，一定得把這個念頭從他那顆破腦袋裡趕出去。

史蒂夫面臨巨大的高壓，完全沒察覺巴奇的異狀，當一系列活動終於要拉開序幕時，他的狀態幾近精神崩潰，汪達替他整理頭髮，才放行讓他昂首步出大門。

進入滿是賓客的房間後，眾人即刻轉頭看向史蒂夫。隨之而來的是相機的快門聲，史蒂夫挨著桌次和試著和人們握手，盡可能在短時間內招呼每一位客人。

一如以往，巴奇和索爾保持著適當距離跟在他身後。

「不好意思，先生？」

巴奇回過頭，和他搭話的是一個女人，她的耳邊塞著一枝筆，手裡還握著一台錄音機，目光灼灼地盯著他。

「總統會到每一桌去，我想他一會兒就會過來和你—」

「不是的，事實上，我想找的人是你，」她打斷他。

「我？」巴奇問，顯得很是迷惑。

「是的，你。請問你是詹姆士・巴恩斯嗎？總統其中一個得力的貼身保鑣？」她問。

「是的，」巴奇回答。

「我是艾莉森，一名記者，」她說。他該早點注意到她身上的識別證的，巴奇很快地回想著。「讀過你的故事後，我得說我很好奇，一直很想見見你本人，」她說著和他握手。

「是喔，」巴奇說完，仍是有些震驚。

「你有時間回答幾個問題嗎？」艾莉森問。

「巴恩斯，別調情了，快給我滾過來，」索爾對著巴奇耳朵裡的耳機說道。

「也許一會兒吧，」巴奇對艾莉森說。

但艾莉森看上去神色如常。「當然。你的工作挺忙碌的，」她說。

「有那麼一點，」語畢，巴奇穿過人群回到被人們困在中央的史蒂夫身旁。

記者餐會十分順利，沒有什麼突發事件，除了東尼把某種醬汁灑在他昂貴的新襯衫上。一行人走回橢圓辦公室的路上，他向史蒂夫抱怨此事，並要求彼得查查有沒有能夠除去污漬的清潔劑。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，等到所有人進門後，才點頭知會巴奇將門帶上。

彼得顯然立刻就找到東尼要的東西，兩人擠在手機螢幕前喋喋不休，克林特則是遞給史蒂夫一個資料夾。裏頭是一連串即將要進行的訪談資料，克林特一邊解釋一邊又拿出帝查拉國王下周前來參訪的行程表，史蒂夫聽得仔細，偶爾點頭。

東尼要了一杯汽水，彼得的表情似乎是覺得有些不妥，卻也沒多嘴。在和國會議員們的會議開始前，他們還有些許休息時間，克林特和彼得忙著幫東尼用汽水去除襯衫上的污漬，效果顯然不怎麼樣，這時，史蒂夫悄悄走向巴奇。

「你覺得我們可以離開一下嗎？」史蒂夫走到巴奇面前問道。

「先生？」巴奇問。

「我只是—需要一點新鮮空氣，還得吃點東西。我們可以帶林肯去走走，」史蒂夫建議。

巴奇能看出史蒂夫的神情有些緊張，他的肩膀很緊繃，雙手緊緊攢在一起。「應該沒問題，」他說著，無視索爾從耳機裡傳來的咳嗽聲。

等東尼的污漬危機解除後，史蒂夫和巴奇回到官邸去牽林肯。他們沒能在外頭待很久—史蒂夫穿著一件外套，裏頭是一件套頭衫，他戴起帽子，在路邊的小三明治店裡買了點吃的。

「剛才和你聊天的女孩，你認識她？」史蒂夫在回程的路上問道，他牽著林肯，林肯筆直地走在前方。

巴奇側頭望向他。「不，不認識。她說她是一名記者，還什麼的。有幾個問題想要問我，」他回答。

史蒂夫沈吟一聲，不再多做評論，他們走回白宮，一路無話。他看起來似乎不太高興，回到橢圓辦公室的路上，他幾乎沒有看向巴奇。

「巴奇，外頭有人要見你，」索爾在耳機裡說道。

「誰？」巴奇問。

「什麼記者的。她說你們早些時候聊過幾句？她叫做艾莉森，」索爾說。

「我一分鐘後出去，」巴奇對他說。他看向史蒂夫的辦公桌，同時往門邊走去，「應該是有人要找我。我馬上回來。」

史蒂夫的目光在巴奇身上踟躕，似乎有點沒把握。「沒關係，」他說，但他的語氣聽起來可不是這個意思。

巴奇沒再多問，只是抬起手關閉麥克風，走出門的同時索爾走進來，暫時頂替他的位置。來到辦公室外時，克林特正在等他，他拿開耳邊的手機。

「再提醒我一次那個女的是誰？」克林特問，挑起一邊的眉毛。

「早些時候在餐會上見到的。她說想和我聊聊，但我以為她只是說說而已，」巴奇說著聳聳肩。

「顯然不是，」克林特平板板地說道，領著他彎過走廊。

艾莉森正在走廊盡頭等他，兩人向她走去。「我就—讓你們單獨聊一會兒，」克林特說完走進辦公室。

巴奇深呼吸，艾莉森將一綹頭髮別到耳後。「還享受後來的餐會嗎？」巴奇問畢，馬上就意識到這個問題有多白痴。

「還可以，」艾莉森回答。「我很確定我們時間不多，巴恩斯先生，所以我就不拐彎抹角了。」

巴奇沈默地望著她，不確定該說些什麼。她接著說道，「我只是想問你有沒有空，就今晚。」

他好像要被空氣噎到了。克林特沒關上辦公室的門，他能聽見裡頭傳來類似噎到的驚呼聲，接著又被某種拙劣的咳嗽掩蓋過去。

「我應該沒事，」巴奇說。「怎麼了？」

「我是在想，我們也許能夠一起出去喝點什麼。我能問你一些問題，你也能問問我，」艾莉森說。

「像是個約會？」巴奇問。老天，他已經幾萬年沒約會了。

「如果你需要用專有名詞來定義的話，那麼是的。是約會，」艾莉森毫不拖沓。

基督在上。「基督啊，」巴奇輕聲對自己說。「我是說，好啊？」

她就在他面前，顯然對他很有興趣，那麼她就可以分散他的注意力，讓他不用再想起自己丟臉地迷戀上史蒂夫的事實。於是他發現自己答應了，他約好下班時和她碰頭，而她欣然同意。

當她離開後，克林特走到門邊，一臉怪異地望著巴奇。

「怎樣？」巴奇帶有戒心地問。

「沒怎樣啊，」克林特說著嗤笑一聲。「小娜可說對了。」

「說對什麼，」巴奇不大高興地雙手抱在胸前。

「你就是個白癡。」克林說完，又對他意有所指的點點頭，巴奇轉身走回史蒂夫的辦公室，不願再針對這個話題發表任何意見。

 

-

 

這一天的史蒂夫沈默的有些不尋常，直到結束當日的慢跑行程時，他和巴奇說的話也不超過兩個字。史蒂夫回到屋裡前，巴奇告知他自己今晚有安排，也為他們今日的短暫談話劃下句點。

巴奇在一間他從沒去過的地方酒吧和艾莉森見面，後者正在某個座廂里等他。娜塔莎傳來簡訊，他趁著從停車場走到酒吧的空檔點開訊息。

 _聽說你今晚有約會？_

_是你叫我要多跟人來往的，羅曼諾夫。_

_我的意思可不是叫你和素未謀面的記者來往，巴恩斯。別裝蠢。_

_我已經遲到了，所以我現在沒空跟你吵這個，抱歉又讓你失望了_ 巴奇送出回信，在她面前坐下時順道將手機放回口袋裡。

這場約會挺好的。不那麼刺激，也不是什麼振奮人心的心靈交流。她點了一杯紅酒，巴奇喝的則是啤酒，兩人試著在嘈雜的音樂聲中聽清彼此在說些什麼。她很不錯，特地弄了個漂亮的髮型，巴奇看得出來她今晚有備而來，但他就是無法全心投入。

她似乎沒能察覺到他的心不在焉，只是不斷地和他談天，問他一些問題，巴奇坐在位子裡，不明白自己這犯的又是什麼破毛病。

他告訴自己，也許只是因為那場愚蠢的迷戀，他可以克服的，不過就是需要再努力一把而已。而這也是為什麼，他會在幾個小時後，發現自己正和她一起走進白宮的前廳。

他們沒能走太遠，因為就在巴奇剛踏進門時，一個聲音從房裡傳來，「巴恩斯先生？」

巴奇回過身，出現在他眼前的是史蒂夫。他穿著毛衣和牛仔褲，手裡一如往常拿著一疊文件，雙眼浮腫而疲憊。

「總統先生，」巴奇回應。

他僵在原地，目光從巴奇身上移向一旁的艾莉森，他將雙唇緊緊抿成一條細線。他一動也不動，而這是巴奇見過他最接近慍怒的神情。

「她有權限進入這個地方嗎？」史蒂夫問，他的聲音緊澀；怒意再也藏不住。

「不，她沒有，」巴奇說道，他不認為這種時候對美國總統撒謊會是個好主意。「我不認為有必要—」

「她得離開。」史蒂夫直言不諱，巴奇睜大眼睛，一部分是出自驚訝，一部分是覺得眼下的情況還真有點意思。

天曉得巴奇怎麼有辦法在這種時候還能覺得任何東西有意思，但史蒂夫緊接而來的寂然卻在在說明了他的態度相當嚴肅。

「好吧，」巴奇說完，後退一步到艾莉森身邊。

他甚至還沒有機會開口，史蒂夫緊接著道，「現在，巴恩斯先生。」

「我想您已經表達得很清楚了，總統先生。」巴奇盡量讓聲音維持平穩。

史蒂夫刻意向他點頭，什麼也沒說便再次離開長廊。艾莉森沒有表示意見，只是緊跟著巴奇，讓他送她到門口。

「我今天很愉快，」她對他說。

「我也是，」巴奇說，雖然他也不確定這是不是實話。「晚安了，艾莉森。」

她向前傾，輕輕吻在他的臉頰上後，便回到車裡，巴奇一直等到她離開才再次回到屋內。他走向史蒂夫的起居空間，打開門走進去。

史蒂夫待在廚房的桌邊，巴奇進門時他仍是面無表情地垂著眼。林肯走到他腳邊用鼻子推推他的腳，巴奇輕拍她，同時清清喉嚨。史蒂夫依舊不置一詞，靜靜地坐在電腦前。

「要告訴我剛才是怎麼回事嗎？」巴奇問。

「只是恪守規定而已，」史蒂夫冷冰冰地答道。

巴奇無話可說，好一陣子，就只是這麼望著他。他默不作聲地回到房間，關燈躺進床裡時，廚房暈黃的亮光透過門縫溜進房裡。

手機裡還有一封來自娜塔莎的未讀訊息， _早說過你就是個白癡了。_

 

-

 

緊隨而來的幾天，氣氛都有些緊繃。一個巴掌拍不響，史蒂夫顯然沒打算讓這件事輕易揭過，巴奇也不遑多讓。

眾人皆是不予置評，儘管山姆有天下午的確用「現在他媽是在演哪齣啊？」的眼神看著他，但巴奇仍選擇不予回應。兩人之間的劍拔怒張持續到一週後的某個傍晚，索爾終於忍不住在史蒂夫去慢跑之前將巴奇拉到門外。

「沒事吧？」巴奇問。

索爾嘆口氣將頭髮捋到到後腦，接著瞥了巴奇一眼。「我們得談談史蒂夫，」他說道，巴奇則是做好心理準備。

「他怎麼了？」

「你知道我的意思，巴恩斯，」索爾說。「任何人都能看得出來你們兩個似乎正在進行某種—爭執。」

「說是爭執有點言過其實了，」巴奇爭辯。

索爾翻白眼，「那麽就當作是意見不合好了。」

「好多了，」巴奇回應。

「我不知道你是不是忘記了，但是史蒂夫消化事情的速度並不快，」索爾接著道。「尤其是和他特別親近的人有關的事。」

「是的，」巴奇語調平板地說。

「無論你和羅傑斯之間發生了什麼事，都設法擺平吧，」索爾說得明白，「因為你還有好一陣子都得繼續天天見他。」

巴奇嘆氣，心知他是對的。從索爾的表情判斷，他也知道自己是對的。

「好吧，」巴奇說，他知道自己的語氣聽起來就像個任性的孩子。

「那麼就快進去，把事情好好解決，」索爾幾乎是在命令巴奇，於是他再次推開史蒂夫的辦公室大門。

巴奇回到橢圓辦公室，緊張地深吸一口氣。史蒂夫沒抬頭，面無表情地埋首書案。

「總統先生？」巴奇問。

他的聲音方落，史蒂夫便抬起眼，似乎很是驚訝。「是的，巴恩斯先生？」

「我只想—」巴奇開口，思索著該怎麼組織語言。「我很抱歉，那天晚上的事是我不對。我不是有意要讓事情發展成這樣的。」

聽完巴奇的話，無論史蒂夫是不是有意隱藏，他的神情都不可否認的柔軟下來。他放下手中的筆，對巴奇點頭並說道，「謝謝你。我很感激你這麼說。」

巴奇放鬆地吐出一口氣。「不客氣，先生。」

史蒂夫的心情似乎輕快不少，他沒有再就這個話題多置一詞，只是接著低下頭辦公。但眼下的氣氛確實改善不少，巴奇思肘著。站在這個位置，他能清楚看見史蒂夫嘴邊正掛著一朵他亟欲隱藏的微笑，這個事件似乎就這樣在兩人的默許下翻頁了。

 

-

 

「史蒂夫要你。」

巴奇正在廚房裡吃東西，他抬起頭，看著站在眼前的山姆。現在是他鮮少擁有的閒暇時刻，因為史蒂夫正在開一個極為重要、絕對不能被打斷的視訊會議。意思就是，索爾和他今天大部分的時間都得在橢圓辦公室外站崗，還得找各種方法消磨時間。巴奇可不是在抱怨，但這也不是什麼輕鬆的差事。

「你說什麼？」巴奇問著，啜了一口手裡的咖啡。

「史蒂夫把自己鎖在辦公室裡。說他不要跟任何人說話，除了你以外，」山姆接著說。

巴奇困惑地皺起臉。「把自己鎖在辦公室裡？這不是給他自己造成了某種程度上的維安危機嗎？」

「他面臨巨大壓力的時候就會這樣。而今天，就是他被壓力壓垮的日子，」山姆解釋。「他說他不會給任何人開門，但你除外。」

巴奇放下手裡的叉子，終於願意面對無論如何他都沒機會吃掉剩下的食物的真相。他跟著山姆往橢圓辦公室的方向走去，他實在沒把握自己走進那扇門後會看到什麼景象。

「您找我嗎，先生？」巴奇一進門便問道。

史蒂夫抬起頭，目光越過辦公桌落在巴奇身上。他的樣子心煩意亂，近乎要被壓力擊敗，比巴奇從前曾經見過的任何一次都要更糟。

「跟我說說你的家人，」史蒂夫開口，往後靠向他的椅子。「你的狗，你來華盛頓之前住的地方，什麼都好。」

巴奇停頓一會兒，仔細聆聽他的話。「可以。但為什麼？」他先以疑問回應道。

史蒂夫抬手撥弄頭髮，接著從椅子裡起身，他繞到辦公桌前並靠在桌緣。「我得聽點別的事情分散注意力，而我第一個想到的，就是你的聲音，」史蒂夫終於說道。

巴奇理解地點點頭。「到這裡來之前，我住在布魯克林。我是在那裡長大的，等我服完兵役回去後，我租了一間破爛的小公寓。我養了林肯，我們一起搬進那個房子裡。房子不怎麼樣，但我們還是很享受。那個地段晚上很吵，所以每次睡不著的時候，我就會聽聽窗戶外正在發生的任何事。」

「你在哪裡找到她的？」

「林肯嗎？」巴奇問。史蒂夫點頭。「有天晚上我睡不著在外頭閒晃，發現她正在垃圾堆裡刨來刨去，於是我就帶著她一起回家了。」

他繼續說起有關他對父母的回憶，儘管他記得的不多。他記得父親會在下班回到家後抽根煙，而自從巴奇的母親去世後，他再也不願意去工作—他會待在家裡，抽一整天的煙。他第一次離家服役時，他的父親還在家，等他完成役期回到家時，那個地方早已人去樓空。

巴奇本來有一張他們的照片，那張照片舊的連角落都起了毛邊，卻在第二次駐點時被他搞丟了。他記得母親的氣息聞起來像薔薇，她總是在烘焙，她會將棕色的秀髮挽在腦後，雙手永遠都這麼溫暖，然後她會用那雙手將巴奇擁入懷中。他沒說起服役的生活，而史蒂夫也沒問起。

史蒂夫靜靜傾聽，神色柔和，下頷有些緊繃。

「我很遺憾，」好一會兒，史蒂夫才說道。

「沒關係。這都不是你的錯，」巴奇說。

良久，史蒂夫就這麼沈默著，巴奇挺喜歡這種寂靜的時刻。天曉得他已經有多久沒有說過這麼多話，他甚至不確定自己是怎麼做到這樣滔滔不絕的。

「一切都還好嗎，羅傑斯總統？」巴奇終於問道。

史蒂夫沒有立即回答，只是捏捏自己的鼻樑。巴奇耐心等候，不願意強迫他說話，兩人就這麼安靜地站在辦公室裡。

「那種感覺就像是，我參加這場會議的所有理由，就只是當個自說自話的魁儡，」史蒂夫才剛開口，巴奇就已經能辨識出他嗓音裡的壓力程度。「我提出一項法案，他們就在我能把話說完前就全盤否決。那種感覺就像是一次又一次的撞在一道堅硬的水泥牆上，我說的任何一個字，他們該死的都不願意聽。」

他的音量越來越大，但巴奇仍然保持緘默。沒一會兒，索爾在他耳裡說道，「隨他去。」

而史蒂夫確實是在發洩情緒。說完這句話時，他看起來像是隨時都準備好要砸東西，他將雙手插在口袋，持續在辦公桌前來回踱步。

他來到瀕臨崩潰的臨界點，壓力幾乎是直接寫在臉上，巴奇只能望著他不停地徘徊走動。史蒂夫・羅傑斯並不經常顯露出這一面，但是，就巴奇所知，這股怒氣想必已經累積已久—久的足以逼得史蒂夫不得不破格大吼。

最後，史蒂夫坐回辦公桌前，摩挲著額頭。「你大概—不該看到這個。也不該聽到的，」他滿懷歉意地說。

「沒關係，」巴奇輕鬆道。「我們這算是扯平了。」

史蒂夫莞爾，這是整天下來巴奇第一次看到他笑。甚至可以說是整個禮拜。「謝謝你，巴恩斯先生，」他說。                                                                      

巴奇點點頭，「沒問題，先生。」

史蒂夫放他去喝點咖啡，並在巴奇溜出門時要求他得外帶一杯回來給他。他的電話一直在響，當巴奇見到不遠處的索爾時，史蒂夫的聲音也漸漸消失在門內。

山姆站在他身邊，兩人看上去都頗有些微微的錯愕。「一切都沒事吧？」巴奇問，目光在兩人之間游移。

他沒有問起他們是否有聽完他和史蒂夫的完整談話，因為他心知至少索爾絕對是聽完了。這點讓他覺得有些赤裸而不安，但他依然靜候兩人的回答。

「我從沒聽說過有人能做到這個，」山姆盯著巴奇。

「什麼？」他問。

「讓史蒂夫冷靜下來。從來沒有人能夠做到，」山姆解釋道，兩手抱在胸前。

巴奇等待他接著來會說出什麼樣的俏皮段子，但什麼也沒有。「那沒什麼，」巴奇說完，再次藉故往廚房走去。

山姆和索爾盯著他的背影離開，他經過轉角倚在牆邊，接著閉上雙眼，不太確定該怎麼消化這件事。他唯一能想到的答案，就是他正在以一種盛情難卻，卻又毫無退路的方式搞砸這一切。

 

-

 

史蒂夫整個上午都在開會，情況不怎麼樂觀。東尼坐在他身邊，主要是在盡力讓一切不至於糟到谷底，但實在沒什麼幫助。史蒂夫能做的，就只是陰沈著臉坐在位子上，消極地以最簡短的答案擋開任何針對他而來的問題。

過一陣子，東尼起身在杯子裡加入咖啡，並微微靠向巴奇。「把他弄出去，」他悄聲說道，又往杯子裡放進幾顆糖攪拌起來。

「從會議室裡？」巴奇問，東尼點頭。

「你要是不快點，等一下場面就會很難看，這點我可以向你保證，」東尼說。

巴奇相信他。他看著東尼回到位子裡，又等上幾分鐘。索爾站在房間的另一端，當他向巴奇點頭示意可以行動時，他朝史蒂夫走去。

「先生？」巴奇來到史蒂夫的座位旁彎下身。

「一切都好嗎？」史蒂夫抬眼望向巴奇。

「都好，」巴奇說。「我只是—我們需要你到外面去，一下子就好。有些事情要處理。」

東尼大翻白眼，原先窩在座位裡的他又往下滑了一些，小聲地咕噥著，「掰得好啊，巴恩斯。」

值得感激的是史蒂夫接收到他的暗示，向在座的人說了聲抱歉，隨後轉身往大門走去。沒人表示任何意見，索爾在他們走出門時看了巴奇最後一眼。

儘管外頭的人不多，史蒂夫卻依舊不見絲毫鬆懈。兩人沈默半晌，然後史蒂夫要巴奇跟著他走。他在經過長廊後拐彎下樓，巴奇沒打算問這是要去什麼地方，直到史蒂夫將他拉進一個房間，並關上身後的門。

這是一間儲藏室，巴奇這才發覺兩人之間的距離十分靠近。他望著眼前的史蒂夫，靜待時間流逝。他們稍後還得回到會議室，而他現在需要冷靜，或者只要是他需要的，無論是什麼都無所謂。

但在巴奇有機會開口問他感覺怎麼樣之前，史蒂夫又往他的方向走近一步，將他困在自己和門之間。他離他好近，近的巴奇都能瞧見他下巴上淡青色的鬍渣，他覺得頭暈目眩。

兩人皆是無話，史蒂夫微微前傾，他在給巴奇躲開的機會—但他沒有。巴奇躊躇不前，毫無把握。

「來啊，不躲的話，」史蒂夫發出挑戰，幾乎是在呢喃。

巴奇搞不懂自己他媽的到底在幹麻，他只能手足無措地站在原地，一點辦法也沒有。他不曉得親吻美國總統的第一個須知事項是什麼，而且這件事情發生在儲藏室裡，光是地點的選擇似乎就不怎麼恰當。

史蒂夫吻了他，他溫熱的唇瓣碰觸巴奇的，當史蒂夫的其中一隻腳擠入巴奇的雙腿間時，他聽見自己尖銳地倒抽一口氣。

「操，」巴奇抵著他的唇呼吸，史蒂夫正輕輕舔弄著巴奇的下唇。

他能感覺到史蒂夫一手捧著他的臉，另一手撫摸著巴奇的頭髮，然後史蒂夫退開來，他雙頰泛紅地清清喉嚨。

「我們該回去開會了，」史蒂夫邊說著邊調整自己的領帶。

巴奇只是瞪著他。從有一小角沒紮好的襯衫到仍有些灼熱的上唇，他的模樣美不勝收。巴奇覺得自己就快要喘不過氣。

「對，」巴奇說道，沒把握自己走出那道門後還能不能說出一句完整的句子。

史蒂夫在笑，那個笑容有些微妙，巴奇不敢相信剛才發生了什麼事。他不斷在腦海裡重複播放那個瞬間—史蒂夫將他按在門上，他的唇有多麽柔軟、多麽溫暖。他輕咬著巴奇下唇的方式，他幾乎要硬了。

當他們回到會議室裡時，索爾有些怪異地望著回到各自崗位的兩人。東尼對巴奇豎起大拇指，其餘人等則是什麼也沒說。

 

-

 

當天餘下的時間，巴奇全用來思考方才在儲藏室裡發生的都是什麼破事。但他無法得出結論，因為有什麼東西一直持續使他分神，罪魁禍首就是史蒂夫的嘴唇—水潤而腫脹，泛著淡淡的粉色，全是巴奇的吻造成的。

讓他更想不透的，是史蒂夫整個下午都沒有提及此事。他一如往常坐在書案前執行各項例行公事，而巴奇只能孤零零的站在辦公室的另一頭，七上八下地盯著他辦公。

事情大條了，因為他竟然希望這種事還能有第二次；巴奇並不確定這個吻是不是最後一次。又或者，史蒂夫也希望還有下次，也有可能這只是史蒂夫用來測試巴奇的方法，像是某種怪異的考驗。

索爾什麼也沒說，約莫是因為不知情。他準點下班，同一時間史蒂夫正好在準備去慢跑。巴奇跟著他出門，兩人依循平時的路線行動。

巴奇比自己想像的還要瘋，他暗自想著。他竟然認真了，而他一直以來信奉的原則，就是不要和什麼人過於親近。他的任務僅止於保護史蒂夫的人身安全，並不包含發展任何超越這層單純關係的混亂情感。

但事情就是發生了。他從沒對什麼人有過這種感覺，即便是到境外駐點之前也不曾有過。史蒂夫總是能夠打動他，巴奇相當確信自己從為對任何人這般動心過；而眼下的情況卻是，他甚至不確定能否回應這份心意，又或者他必須強迫自己停止這一切。

天啊，他不想要停止喜歡史蒂夫。他全身上下每一個細胞都沒有準備好要放棄喜歡史蒂夫。

他陪著史蒂夫走回起居室，沈默如昔。走進屋裏時，巴奇看著眼前的人蹬掉腳上的鞋。

「晚安，先生，」巴奇說完轉身準備回房。

然而，肩膀上傳來的溫度卻讓他停下腳步。史蒂夫望著他的神情甚是堅定，巴奇從沒見過他的這一面。

「巴奇，別走了，好嗎？」他問道，巴奇知道自己的理智早已經潰不成軍。

「好，」巴奇說，胸口因滿懷期盼而發疼。「不走了。」

這是史蒂夫第一次叫他巴奇。

史蒂夫勾起嘴角再一次吻住他。一縷暖意在巴奇的身體裡蔓延開，兩雙唇瓣緊貼著彼此，一陣陣的溫熱在他胸膛裡沈浮擴散。他想要這個，他想要史蒂夫。

他緩慢地吻著巴奇，不如早些時候急促。這一吻繾綣卻不失輕挑，當史蒂夫吸咬著他的唇時，巴奇只能輕聲嗚咽，承受著他的舌尖繞著他嬉戲。

「喜歡嗎？」史蒂夫問話的時候，唇瓣仍是抵著巴奇的唇。

「老天啊，」巴奇說著，感覺到史蒂夫的其中一隻手按住他的腰側，將他的身體扯得更近。「我還以為我們可以慢慢來，你知道—」

史蒂夫發出呻吟，巴奇輕而易舉將他推到牆邊。他心想，至少不能在史蒂夫身上肉眼可見的地方留下任何記號，隔著一層褲子，他伸出一手按上史蒂夫的陰莖。男人的慾望早已半勃，感受到那股熱度時，巴奇幾乎要發出喟嘆，史蒂夫則是因為他的撫弄忍不住仰起頭。

「巴克—」他的呼吸沈重，試著要躲開。

「您口袋裡放著的這個是一支筆，還是您只是很高興見到我而已，總統先生？」巴奇問道，同時輕輕啃咬著史蒂夫的唇。

「操—」史蒂夫罵了聲髒話。這是巴奇第一次聽見他說操，聽著真爽快。

巴奇低吟著，同時試圖脫掉史蒂夫的褲子。當運動褲被巴奇扯下時，他沒有發出任何不悅的聲音，他只是很慶幸這不是平時在辦公室穿的西裝褲。他不確定如果上頭印有任何一點污漬，汪達會有什麼反應。

史蒂夫的褲子被拉到腳踝邊，巴奇雙膝跪地，不忘回頭往門的方向多看一眼—確保門已經關上。他握住史蒂夫的硬挺，一點前液沾在他的掌心裡。史蒂夫闔起眼睛仰起頭，另一手拂上巴奇的頭髮，好似這麼做能夠穩住心神一般。

巴奇親吻著史蒂夫的腹部，依然不忘撫弄手心裡尚未完全甦醒的熾熱，一串串的吻沿途落下，當他用雙唇在史蒂夫的大腿內側烙上吻痕時，巴奇聽見他又一次罵了聲髒話。他微微揚起嘴角，唇瓣仍是黏著史蒂夫溫熱的肌膚。

史蒂夫完全勃起了，巴奇張嘴吸舔男人的前端，史蒂夫說不出話，抓著他的頭髮的手緊了緊。巴奇假設這是喜歡的意思，於是他將男人吞得更深，他得讓自己的嘴適應一下。基督，他已經很久沒做過這個了，巴奇短暫地想。他甚至記不起自己上一次給人口交是什麼時候，或許是在他第一次和第二次的派駐之間，對象還是個全然的陌生人。

但這裡可不是布魯克林某個骯髒的洗手間；他在史蒂夫的起居室裡，享受著耳邊史蒂夫全心壓抑卻以失敗告終的呻吟聲。

吞吐到一半時，他退開來，史蒂夫的前液滴在他臉上。巴奇用手背擦去，接著兩手按住史蒂夫的大腿，再次張嘴含住他。等到他終於能夠接納史蒂夫的全部時，巴奇很確定史蒂夫很快就要到了，而他自己腿間的物事也早已硬的發疼。

但是去他的，史蒂夫的樣子美極了；雙頰紅潤，喘息著央求道 _還要，還要，還要，巴奇求求你_ ，他盯著他的樣子簡直是著了魔。

史蒂夫迎來高潮時，巴奇沒有鬆開他，而當他終於起身退開時，史蒂夫射出的液體早已被他一滴不留的嚥下。史蒂夫還沒冷靜下來，他很乖順，整個人暖暖的，巴奇吻住他的唇，兩人額頭抵著額頭。他在史蒂夫的下巴、臉頰、眉心中央落下無數個輕吻；巴奇將他的唇能碰到的地方都吻了遍。

「你得休息了，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫做了個鬼臉，瞇起眼睛看他。「我對自己什麼時候就寢有完全的決定權，」他說。

「你得睡美容覺，總統先生，」巴奇回嘴。「這個國家需要你按時歇息，也需要你保持容光煥發。」

「你真討厭，」史蒂夫說著再次給巴奇一個吻。

巴奇沒有和他爭辯，兩人一同來到史蒂夫的房門前，「你得先請我吃頓晚飯，」巴奇說完，示意他進門。

史蒂夫噗哧一笑，他的雙唇仍是柔軟溫熱，但巴奇明白如果現在不停下來，那麼他就會克制不住自己，他向後退一步。

「晚安，巴奇，」史蒂夫說，站在房門裡看著他。

「晚安，史蒂夫，」巴奇說道，聽見房門終於關上的聲音。

巴奇在上床前沖了澡，不急不慢地用手釋放自己—額頭靠著牆上的磁磚。他緊咬著下唇，不讓自己的呻吟從嘴邊溜出來，射完好幾分鐘後，他才關掉水。

他想著史蒂夫的嘴唇入睡，而巴奇並不全然覺得這是一件壞事。

 

-

 

翌日，世界的步調似乎緩慢了下來，早晨的氣氛有些非比尋常，於是當克林特在十點整走進史蒂夫的辦公室時，史蒂夫發出哀淒的嘆息。

「我今天不想再簽任何東西了，」史蒂夫像個孩子般地哀嚎著，克林特哧笑一聲。

「那就閃人啊，」克林特說。

史蒂夫看著他，似乎無法相信他的話。「離開這裡？」

「對啊，就溜出去一次。過一天只屬於自己的日子，」克林特說，停頓一會兒又補充道，「記得帶上你的保安小組。」

史蒂夫瞅了巴奇一眼，想要徵求第三方意見。索爾在巴奇的耳機裡說，「我想沒問題。」

巴奇聳聳肩，克林特權當作這是同意了。今早見到史蒂夫時，兩人都還沒準備好要上班，史蒂夫便急著將巴奇困在自己和冰箱之間，他親吻他的時候嘴巴裡還有半片培根。

他還記得史蒂夫的味道嚐起來就像咖啡，他扯扯巴奇的襯衫。「你一定得穿這個嗎？」史蒂夫問著，來回撥弄他的領帶。

「我要是不這麼穿，索爾會不太高興的，」巴奇答道，史蒂夫則是以一個白眼作為回應。

他無法停止想著史蒂夫的雙手，勻稱修長的手指抓著他的腰，央求他再靠得更近一些。

「我們不能這個樣子出門，」史蒂夫說，向巴奇示意。「我們得換身衣服，這樣人們才不會注意到我們。」

克林特輕浮地笑了笑，祝他們好運。史蒂夫給巴奇和索爾幾分鐘的時間更衣，同時也給自己找件衣服換。走出房間時，兩人一身衣著皆是黑色的套頭衫，棒球帽，墨鏡還有牛仔褲—史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「絕對不行，」他嗤之以鼻。

索爾和巴奇交換一個困惑的眼神。「為什麼不行？」索爾問，調整一下臉上的墨鏡。

「因為你們兩個看起來就像殺手，這就是為什麼，」史蒂夫解釋。他拿出手機，簡單地打幾個字後又將其放進口袋。

「我覺得殺手有點太誇張了，」巴奇反駁，索爾點頭以表支持。

幾分鐘後，彼得和克林特進門來，此時辦公室裡的一幫人正在討論他們看起來到底是像殺手還是退休的棒球選手。巴奇認為兩個都不怎麼樣，克林特分別遞給他們兩套衣服。

「去換衣服，」他說完，汪達也跟在他身後溜進辦公室裡。

巴奇拿到一件印著布魯斯史普林斯汀的舊樂團上衣，比他平常的衣服要緊一些。索爾則是穿著一件鬆垮的坦克背心，配上沒拉上拉鍊的連帽外套，表情不怎麼高興的樣子。

「這不行，」索爾說。

「比剛才好多了，」克林特說。

巴奇翻了個白眼又戴上墨鏡。他們知道跟史蒂夫爭是沒用的，於是沒人再提起衣服的事，兩人跟在史蒂夫身後走進停車場。

「我們不能開平時用的公務車，」索爾提醒道。

「那現在是要怎樣？用走的嗎？」巴奇問。

「我們可以開你的車，」史蒂夫提議。

巴奇愣了愣，車鑰匙就在口袋裡。「她狀況不怎麼樣，所以不要—太期待，」他說著帶領兩人往車走去。

「我很確定她沒事的，」史蒂夫樂觀地說。去他的，這個人怎麼總是那麼正面，巴奇略微苦澀地想。

巴奇沒回話，徑直走到駕駛座打開車門。索爾差點擠不進後座，看上去像是他的肩膀太寬，而這輛車太小。坐在前座的史蒂夫也沒多好，但他什麼也沒說。

「如果你們想要的話，我們也可以改坐索爾的休旅車，」巴奇繫上安全帶後說道，因為這兩個傢伙的模樣實在太荒謬了。

「不，不用。這樣很好，」史蒂夫說，但巴奇知道他這是口是心非。

他沒戳破史蒂夫，只發動車子駛出停車場。交通狀況沒有巴奇預期的差，史蒂夫戴著墨鏡，輕鬆地靠著椅背。上帝啊。因為這個男人，巴奇就要無可救藥的完蛋了。

他們在索爾的要求下打開收音機，將頻道鎖定在前四十熱門的電台。巴奇聽著音樂，不記得自己上次聆聽任何東西是什麼時候。電台播放的歌曲他一首都沒聽過，史蒂夫則在一旁替他指路。

終於，在被幾首節奏近乎相同的歌曲轟炸一輪後，他們抵達了目的地。儘管巴奇得承認大部份的歌曲都很朗朗上口，但也沒有什麼值得特別提起的，他隨後跟著史蒂夫一同下車。

三人先是看到一間大型的生活百貨，再來才是位在隔壁那家小巧的烘培房。史蒂夫沒摘下墨鏡，成為第一個踏進店裡的人。他點了一杯咖啡和櫻桃丹麥麵包，索爾點了咖啡還有白巧克力覆盆莓司康。巴奇要了一杯咖啡還有藍莓丹麥麵包，幾分鐘後所有東西都上齊了。

「常來嗎？」巴奇說著，將牛奶倒進熱咖啡裡。

史蒂夫聳聳肩，咬下一口丹麥麵包。他的上唇沾上了一點糖霜，巴奇得用盡全力才能克制自己不要起身去把那點糖霜給舔掉。

「有時候吧。比我不在辦公室的時間都要多，」史蒂夫說。「這裡以前是我媽媽的店。」

「真的？」巴奇問。

索爾坐在史蒂夫身後，小心翼翼端著他的咖啡，他說這杯咖啡就「像是他的靈魂」。除了他們以外，這間烘焙房算上服務他們的女士只有兩人，於是整個場所的風險也相對較低。

「是啊，那是我們第一次搬來這裡的事了。我當時才快要滿十五歲吧，我想。每個週末我都會來這裡幫她賺一點錢，」史蒂夫緬懷著過往，露出微笑。

幾個人迅速解決掉手裡的食物和咖啡，又接著往商店門外走。史蒂夫在市區裡挑出另外幾個地點，他對特區的了解比巴奇要多上不少，雖然巴奇早已經在這個城市生活好幾個月。他們接著走進一家書店，瀏覽過一排又一排的書櫃，然後來到唱片區。史蒂夫仔細研究手裡的東西時，神色總會顯得有些肅穆。他專注閱讀著書背上的內容時，總會輕輕咬著下唇，巴奇有點恨自己總是迷失在史蒂夫眉宇間的小小紋路之中。

他們走了一小段路，停在一間快要打烊的小餐廳裡吃午飯。值得慶幸的是並沒有人認出他們，這點事實上讓巴奇有點驚訝。人們就只是繼續過著自己的日子，完全不曉得史蒂夫就在他們之中走來走去。

史蒂夫接著帶他們來到他剛搬來華盛頓時居住的房子，那是一間小巧的公寓，就坐落在一間服裝店舖的二樓。他曾在門邊一塊不起眼的紅磚上刻下他的名字縮寫，史・羅。而且沒錯，那個磚頭還在原位。

巴奇望著那塊磚半晌，手指輕柔描摹著那道刻痕。他能感覺得到史蒂夫正望著他，兩人靜靜站在角落裡，低聲地和彼此細語。那個字跡確實和他現在的筆跡很相像，巴奇自顧自地想。史蒂夫再也不是個孩子，但他的改變似乎也不那麼多；就像巴奇每個早晨在辦公室見到的他一樣，始終如一。

巴奇在這一天知曉了許多關於史蒂夫的事。像是他在十二歲的時候摔斷過手臂，因為他想騎爸爸的摩托車在附近晃晃。他不喜歡橄欖，並拒絕所有和橄欖沾上邊的事物。他的母親叫做莎拉，還有他小時候—史蒂夫會在鞋子裡塞報紙，好讓自己看起來更高一些。

兩人漫步在人行道上，巴奇這才意識到，他對史蒂夫的認識僅是冰山一角。

難得放風的日子在收到東尼問他什麼時候要回去的簡訊後正式宣告結束。回白宮的路上，他們停了一會兒。

巴奇並不特別喜歡星巴克，但當史蒂夫提出要求時，他還是照做不誤。根據史蒂夫的說法，這間星巴克顯然是彼得固定光顧的那一家。

「所以。你有我的電話，對吧？」

索爾才剛把吸管插到冰沙裡，巴奇正在往他的雙倍美式咖啡裡加牛奶，而一名從櫃檯太出頭來對史蒂夫說話的咖啡師，引起了他的注意。

史蒂夫抬眼望向那名年輕的男人，遲疑了一會兒。「不好意思？」

「我的號碼啊。彼得給你的，幾個禮拜前的事，」他接著道。巴奇試著要讀清楚他的名牌。

「 _韋恩？_ 」他問道，走到史蒂夫身邊去。

「是 _韋德_ ，」他糾正道，先是對巴奇露出一個不耐煩的表情，眼神接著又轉向史蒂夫。「我真是受寵若驚，總統先生，真是—」

索爾瞪了韋德一眼。「如果你可以不要在這裏，在這個公共空間這樣稱呼他的話，我們會非常感激—」

「什麼，這個國家的領導人這是偷偷翹班了嗎？」韋德問。

「喔，天啊。我們死定了，」巴奇嘀咕。

「你是怎麼認出我的？」史蒂夫的語氣有些驚恐，他打量著自己的灰色上衣和深藍色外套。還有和巴奇索爾同款的棒球帽和墨鏡。

「你們的偽裝糟透了。你們知道這件事，對吧？」韋德邊問，眼神邊在他們三人之間游移。

「我們的目標就是要低調，」巴奇說，韋德幾乎是不屑地哧笑一聲後又說道，「是嘛，那麼看來你們做得挺好的，對吧。」

他繼續說下去，「所以，如果我沒把你們抖出來，這是不是表示我可以到白宮去參觀？而且還是那裡的老大當我的響導？」

索爾束手無策，只能嘆氣。巴奇看見史蒂夫的表情裡閃過一絲盎然趣味。「你在和彼得約會，是嗎？」

韋德做了個鬼臉，雙手含糊地揮舞兩下。「應該是類似那樣的字眼吧，對。如果你一定要說得這麼—精確的話。」

「找一天傍晚過來，我親自帶你和彼得到處走走。意下如何？」史蒂夫提議。

索爾一語不發，但從他的表情看來，顯然並不怎麼欣賞這筆交易。巴奇十分贊同。

「話說出口可就不能後悔了，這你知道吧，統統先生？」韋德挑起眉毛，語氣充滿質疑。

「我知道。期待你的到來，韋德—」

「威爾森。韋德・威爾森，」他替史蒂夫接話。

走出星巴克之前，他最後一次揮揮手，巴奇和索爾跟在他身後。當兩人同時盯著史蒂夫時，他問道，「怎麼啦？」

「可怕的主意，先生，」索爾開口。

史蒂夫望向巴奇。「你也這樣覺得？」

「也許吧。只是他的樣子看起來實在很像那種會燒掉整個地方的類型，而且還是不小心的，」巴奇補充道。

史蒂夫得意地笑一笑，三人邁步往巴奇那台小破車走去。索爾走在他們前方，巴奇感覺到史蒂夫用他溫熱的手指，輕輕地碰了下他的手，然後兩人在索爾有機會看到前躲進車子裡。

真是個美好的一天。

 

-

 

他猜一定是娜塔莎告訴他們今天是他的生日的。第一件讓他覺得略有異樣的事，是那天早上在史蒂夫辦公桌上看到的那一盤杯子蛋糕，上頭簽署的是他的名字，雪倫表示這些蛋糕「完全沒有其他的意思」，並在遞給他一個杯子蛋糕時微笑著對他眨眨眼。

「你是不是有妄想症啊，巴恩斯，」索爾邊吃著蛋糕邊說道，他對巴奇得意洋洋地笑，嘴邊還黏著糖霜。

「謝謝你跟大家分享蛋糕喔，巴恩斯，」東尼在離開前對巴奇咧開嘴笑。

史蒂夫什麼也沒說，只是坐在椅子裡朝他微笑。過一會兒山姆走進門，拿起一個蛋糕並飛快地說，「生日快樂，巴恩斯。我現在又更了解你了一點。」

巴奇不予置評。他從來都不喜歡過生日，尤其是他自己的。他記憶中唯一覺得自在的生日，都發生在他媽媽還活著的時候，因為她總會替他盛大慶祝。她會烤香噴噴的蛋糕，讓巴奇選擇晚飯的菜色，還會在他爸爸下班回家前帶他去看電影。

不過現在這一切都已經失去意義。生日不過就是在提醒他這一年又多了一歲，而巴奇別無選擇必須接受這樣的提醒。

他試著要淡定地度過這一天，即使彼得遞給他一杯上頭寫著『生日快樂，巴奇，你這個壞脾氣老頭』的咖啡，那個筆跡看起來大概是韋德的字。

「真迷人，」巴奇語氣平板地說。彼得走出辦公室時又忍不住紅了臉，史蒂夫幾乎是在門被關上的同時放聲大笑。

巴奇不確定他是否該對史蒂夫有所期待，但他什麼也沒做。除了和他握握手，還有那句「早安，生日快樂，巴恩斯先生」之外，其他什麼也沒有。巴奇並不是真的認為史蒂夫會為他做任何事，畢竟他還有個國家要治理。

他只是很高興這一天過得十分平靜。沒有預期之外的事情發生，也沒有充滿驚喜的生日派對；只有幾個人在走廊上和他擦肩而過時，送給他簡單的生日祝福。巴奇還能接受。

娜塔莎在午餐過後沒多久打電話來，鈴聲響起時，他正在餵林肯吃飼料。

「哈囉？」巴奇回答，急忙將電話夾在耳邊。

「生日快樂，」娜塔莎立刻說道。巴奇無法控制嘴角牽起一抹笑。「收到我的禮物了嗎？」

「你是說你要克林特拿來的那件衣服？是的，我收到了，」巴奇說。他在離開起居室時拍拍林肯，沿著大廳往回走。「這是某種暗示嗎？你不喜歡我的穿衣風格？」

「你的品味挺好的，」娜塔莎說，語氣並不怎麼有說服力。

巴奇嘆氣，「你還要什麼話要跟我說嗎？」

「下星期五，晚飯七點準時開始，你不准遲到。」

「是我的派對耶，我愛遲到就遲到。規則不就是這樣嗎？」

「再見，混蛋。今天一切順利，」娜塔莎說完掛上電話。

接下來的時間，史蒂夫沒有再做任何小動作，即便是他們去慢跑時也一樣。回到起居房時，巴奇還是沒把握接下來會發生什麼事，史蒂夫直直往房裡走去。走出大廳時他停下腳步，輕輕吻在巴奇的唇上。

「我馬上回來，」他保證，他貼著巴奇的嘴唇有點鹹鹹的，大概是剛剛跑步時流的汗。

「好，」巴奇望著他的身影。

他沒再聽到史蒂夫的動靜，直到時間剛過七點，有人敲響他的房門。巴奇起身應門，站在門口的當然是史蒂夫。

「你有時間嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇盯著他半晌，才接著說，「當然，如果這表示你會告訴我你為什麼一直表現得神神祕秘的話。」

他跟著史蒂夫來到客廳，兩人並肩坐在沙發裡。史蒂夫遞給他一瓶已經開好的啤酒，巴奇伸手接過。

「娜塔莎告訴我你不喜歡大費周章地過生日，」史蒂夫開口，大腿上擺著一個盒子。巴奇仔細聽著，林肯則是蜷縮在他腳邊。「於是我想，那就把驚喜留到現在吧，只有我們兩個人的時候。」

「這件事只能在我們獨處的時候發生，是嗎，總統先生？」巴奇說完，懷疑地對他挑挑眉。

史蒂夫噗哧一笑，搖搖頭。「我不是要說服你脫下衣服，」他說完將盒子放進他手裡。

巴奇接下盒子並小心地打開。他不喜歡收禮，但如果對象是史蒂夫的話，他願意破例。他翻開蓋子，稍稍移開最上層的包裝紙，一本書映入眼底。

 _一九八四，喬治歐威爾_ ，他讀著封面。巴奇用手指輕柔、緩慢地描繪著書殼上的字樣。

「剛來這裏的時候，你提過這本書。我花了好久的時間才找到這本初版—」                                                                                  

「初版？」巴奇忍不住插話，瞪大眼睛望著他。

「是啊，布魯克林的某個人賣給我的。我和克林特實在是豁出去了才找到這—」

他的話再次被打斷，因為巴奇猛然吻了上來，兩雙唇碰在一起，汲取著彼此的溫度。當兩人終於分開時，史蒂夫有些難為情地微微笑，「那麼，你喜歡嗎？」

「這份禮物太棒了，」巴奇告訴他，真心誠意。史蒂夫的神情柔和了起來。「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

 

-

 

「金髮妹子怎麼樣，會計部門那個？」

東尼坐在史蒂夫的辦公桌邊，兩人整個下午都在臉書上瀏覽不同的個人頁面。雖然替史蒂夫介紹對象對東尼來說早已經不是新鮮事，畢竟比起平時的公務，他更喜歡這項紅娘活動，而「現在又沒有什麼國際危機，史蒂夫。我總得找點樂子啊，」顯然是個好藉口。

但巴奇卻不太喜歡。主要是因為這兩個人就坐在他面前，其中一個還變著戲法要替史蒂夫做媒。每隔幾分鐘，史蒂夫就會趁著東尼不注意時抬頭看看巴奇，他會露出充滿歉意的神情，或是對他眨眨眼，無論這是什麼意思，但他好像認為這麼做就能安撫巴奇似的。完全無效，他依然不樂見眼前的情況。

前幾天晚上去娜塔莎家吃晚飯時，她使出全力對他旁敲側擊。她似乎相當熱衷於拿史蒂夫的事情拷問巴奇，但他守口如瓶。還不到時候—這才開始不久，兩人都還在想辦法適應。也不是說這是一件壞事，就只是巴奇和史蒂夫都不認為這件事該讓其他人知道。這是他們之間的事，僅此而已。

史蒂夫依然習慣在他們結束慢跑回到家裡時吻他，他會輕輕扶著巴奇的腰，和他分享溫熱的氣息。他可不是在抱怨。

「我要去找山姆。也許他現在泡的那個妹子有別的朋友，」東尼說著朝大門走去。「準備好了，羅傑斯。我們會在你枯萎前替你找到真愛的。」

史蒂夫做了個怪表情，目送他離開。他靠進椅子裡，關上電腦螢幕，然後看向巴奇。

當巴奇默不作聲時，他問道，「你還好嗎？」

「很好，」巴奇回嘴，也許語氣有些過於刻薄了。

史蒂夫緩緩點頭。「你有點安靜，」他評論。

「我的工作內容並不包含談天，」巴奇回應。

史蒂夫從辦公桌前起身將椅子合上。他花上一點時間來到巴奇面前，表情一如往常充滿決心。巴奇現在已經知道這個表情的意思了，他動也不動，任由史蒂夫踏進他的私人空間。

他溫柔地抵著他的額頭，當史蒂夫吐氣時，兩人的鼻尖輕輕刷過彼此。「我們還不打算告訴任何人的，記得嗎？」他提醒巴奇，同時用拇指慵懶地在他手背上畫著一個又一個的圓圈。

「我知道，」巴奇沮喪地回答。「但這不表示我得高興地看著史塔克把你跟任何會呼吸的生物送作堆吧。」

史蒂夫微笑，另一手拂上巴奇的臉頰。「說得對，」他同意道。

巴奇先是望著他好一陣子，然後才吻住他。史蒂夫很快就開始回吻，他舔弄著巴奇的唇，聽著他壓抑呻吟。操，他真想念他。雖然一整天都和史蒂夫共處一室，但每當夜深人靜，整個世界只剩下彼此時，巴奇總會發覺自己真的好想念他。

稍後待東尼再次回到辦公室後，巴奇就得繼續想念他，直到傍晚來臨。

當史蒂夫咬上巴奇的唇瓣時，辦公室門突然被推開，東尼和山姆直接闖了進來。

「那個女孩怎麼樣，叫凱倫的那個？」東尼指著山姆問道。

史蒂夫和巴奇從對方身上立刻彈開，動作一點也不輕巧。巴奇悄聲說了句，「操」，史蒂夫馬上開始整理起襯衫。

山姆瞪大眼睛盯著他們。東尼呢，則是嘆了一口氣。

「你大可以直接告訴我是他的。耶穌在上，羅傑斯，」東尼說，「我花了那麼多時間幫你相親，但你就是已經有巴恩斯了啊，天知道我們不在的時候你們都在辦公室裡搞些什麼—」

「史塔克， _拜託一下_ 。我不想吐在橢圓辦公室裡，」山姆抬手阻止道。「這是個很神聖的地方耶，靠。」

索爾從門邊探出頭來，表情裡混合著逗趣和洋洋得意。巴奇真心恨他。「這裏沒事吧？」

「你為什麼沒告訴我史塔克要進來？」巴奇脫口而出，他的整張臉都要燒起來了。

「你現在擔心的竟然是這個？」山姆問，眼神在他和史蒂夫之間游移。巴奇選擇無視他；他目中無人的技巧越發純熟。

「我剛去吃貝果了，」索爾說。巴奇舉起手要他閉嘴。

「你早就知道了？」東尼語帶指控地質問索爾。「你就沒想到要告訴 _我_ ？」

「我也只是猜測而已。現在證明了我是對的，」索爾說著舉起手裡的貝果，巴奇沈默地靠在牆邊，心中千瘡百孔。

「我欠你二十塊，因為你說對了，」山姆哀嚎著將二十塊錢塞到東尼手裡。

「什麼說對了？」史蒂夫回到辦公桌前。

「別回答，算我求你了，」巴奇對東尼說。

「東尼和我打了個賭，賭史蒂夫到底跟白宮裡的誰有一腿。我賭他和梅鐸有一點什麼，」山姆解釋，「但東尼說巴奇比較像他會喜歡的類型。」

「我有喜歡的類型？」史蒂夫問東尼，有些好奇的挑眉。

巴奇真希望有什麼人能放一把火把自己燒了。

「你確實有喔，羅傑斯總統。顯然在男人的部分，你喜歡擁有金屬手臂，性格陰沈到出類出類拔萃的那種類型，」東尼說，「你倒是走了大運，眼前這位巴恩斯先生完全符合你那一長串條件裡的每一項。」

「上帝啊，」巴奇咕噥。

「我不過就是陳述眼前的事實。結果呢，看來我是賭對了，」東尼說。

「我想這兩個人今天受的折磨應該夠多了，」索爾說完，領著山姆和東尼走出房間。

「見到兩位真是一如以往的欣喜啊，」東尼在一行人關上門前說道。

趁著又有什麼人又闖進來前，史蒂夫再次走向巴奇，將臉埋在他頸邊，兩人鬆一口氣似地笑了起來。

「至少這件事還是秘密的時候感覺也挺好的，」巴奇說著用鼻子碰碰史蒂夫的額頭。

「是啊，」史蒂夫同意道，並吻在巴奇的太陽穴上。「的確是。」

 

-

 

娜塔莎盯著他的時間已經有二十分鐘那麼久。

事情發生的幾天後，她和克林特邀請巴奇和他們一起在市區吃晚飯。巴奇什麼也沒點，只要了一杯咖啡，他安靜地攪拌著那杯深色液體。三人坐在廂座裡，克林特在娜塔莎身邊，手臂輕鬆地環著她。

巴奇不大自在。「你們能不能說點什麼？」

娜塔莎皺起眉；她完全沒碰眼前的食物。「我告訴過你要小心的，」她終於說道，毫不客氣地瞪著巴奇。

「你會知道也是因為東尼告訴了克林特而已，」巴奇爭辯，但實在沒什麼說服力。

「要是那天走進門來的是別人呢？」娜塔莎立刻反駁，抬手撥撥頭髮。

「你為什麼這麼反對？」

她安靜好一陣子，細細思量著什麼。巴克耐心等待，兩手緊握著放在桌上。

「我不是反對，」小娜否認。「我只是—希望你能夠當心。」

「什麼啊，難道你覺得我們會開始把一切搞砸嗎？」巴奇問。

小娜搖搖頭。「不，我只是希望而已。你們倆這是在走鋼索。」

「我知道，」巴奇說。「這點我真的知道。」

「知道就好了。那我也沒什麼能告訴你的了，」她束手無策地說。

她這麼做只是因為在乎他們兩個人，巴奇明白的。但他也明白無論他和史蒂夫之間發生了什麼事，都與別人無關，就是這麼回事。

 

-

 

史蒂夫和巴奇在星期五晚上喝得酩酊大醉。

這並不在計劃之中，一切會發生都只是因為他們在跑步回來後決定膩在沙發上—談天說地，並且在話題有點…失控的時候打開了一瓶啤酒。巴奇覺得全身暖洋洋，他仰頭靠著沙發，靜靜地望著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫一手溫柔地握著巴奇的腳踝，和彼此說話時，他用拇指緩慢而細慢地在上頭打旋。

「你喜歡這裡嗎？特區？」史蒂夫問，打破兩人之間的沈默。

巴奇聳肩，史蒂夫的臉頰因為方才的啤酒浮出一抹暈紅。「還行吧。跟布魯克林很不一樣，」他回答。

史蒂夫沈吟一聲，好奇地看著巴奇。「怎麼說？」

「布魯克林啊。就是個爛地方，」巴奇誠實地說。

史蒂夫笑了起來，其中一隻手放在沙發邊，幾乎要碰到巴奇的肩膀。「那你為什麼還住在那裡？」

「那是我唯一和我媽一起生活過的地方，」巴奇說，「還有我爸，他還在的時候。」

林肯在地上打呵欠，腳掌撲在前方伸著懶腰。史蒂夫將頭靠在一邊，神色柔和地望著巴奇。「但你不喜歡？」

「那是我最熟悉的地方，」巴奇說。「喜不喜歡不重要，我猜吧。」

史蒂夫理解地點點頭，接著又問，「這份工作結束後，你想做些什麼？」

巴奇沒有立刻回答，他不知道該怎麼說。「我想住在水上。住在不錯房子裡，不用太誇張，一般就好。房子周圍要有木板或什麼之類的，要有那種就是—很開闊的感覺。這樣無論在哪裡，我都可以聽到海浪的聲音，我猜這樣挺好的。」

他從來沒有回答這麼多關於自己的問題，他想。

「聽起來很不錯，」史蒂夫說，嘴角輕輕彎起。

史蒂夫躺進沙發，身上全是柔軟的氣息。稜角全無，也沒有在做為總統時那股不可或缺的傲氣。出了橢圓辦公室，時時刻刻籠罩著他的壓力似乎也隨之褪去；巴奇無法不望著他。

也許這就是娜塔莎不斷在警告他的，要當心。史蒂夫深不可測；巴奇從前所熟知的外殼，正在一層一層慢慢脫落，裏頭的秘密也將慢慢揭露出來。他比巴奇一開始設想的要複雜太多，他知道自己錯得離譜。這並非壞事，只意味著史蒂夫・羅傑斯絕非如此而已。

而巴奇並不介意這樣的驚喜。

 

-

 

「我並不蠢，巴恩斯。」

禮拜一早晨，巴奇正攪拌混著牛奶的咖啡，他聞聲後抬起頭，瞥見站在幾步之外的索爾。

「我沒這麼說過吧？」巴奇困惑地答應。

索爾僅是盯著他。「你和史蒂夫，那天的事，」他終於解釋。

「基督喔，」巴奇咕噥著放下咖啡。「你現在要談這個？」

「是的。」索爾答道。

巴奇抱怨一聲，抬手揉揉臉。都還沒八點呢，他已經開始希望天上掉下一台鋼琴把自己砸死。

「好。」

「別大意了，你聽懂我的話了嗎？」索爾警告。

「還有要說的嗎？」巴奇平板板地問，「我洗耳恭聽。」

「小心一點就是了，巴恩斯。你約會的對象是美國總統，不是你在什麼咖啡店泡到的傢伙，」索爾說。「史蒂夫不太—擅長隱藏，心裏有什麼事情全寫在臉上。」

「他心裏有什麼事情？」

「你。顯然心裡的事情就是你，」索爾直言不諱。「有時候，他實在不太能藏得住秘密。」

巴奇同意地點頭。「我們不會張揚，」他說。

「你不是他第一個愛上的人，」索爾補充，人們不斷在廚房裡來來去去。「他很—習慣同時欣賞不只一個人。」

他喝下一口咖啡，心裡沒底該說些什麼。他能感覺到索爾正死死地盯著他，他說的話在巴奇的腦海裡迴盪，他試著穩住自己。

巴奇從來沒有假設過自己會是史蒂夫第一個愛上的人，從來沒有。一絲驚慌在胸口裡蔓延，他說服自己冷靜。「我很感激你告訴我這些，但我們會沒事的，」巴奇說。

「我相信你，巴恩斯，」索爾在走出廚房時緊握住巴奇的肩膀。

回到史蒂夫的辦公室後，他維持緘默。史蒂夫瞅向他，他的笑容很柔軟，巴奇有些勉強地回以微笑。

他不是史蒂夫第一個愛上的人。但他還以為對史蒂夫而言，他不僅僅是一個無聊時會想起的對象，巴奇想著。

過一會兒，雪倫走進辦公室來提醒史蒂夫帝查拉國王正在前來白宮的路上，食宿皆已安排妥當。他們為了這場來訪準備一個多月之久，此時一切就緒只等發落。

接近中午時，東尼順道晃過來交代史蒂夫一些細節，最後又順了一次腳本。

記者魚貫進入白宮，預備報導這場外交活動。

「好好表現，巴恩斯，好嗎？」東尼說著替巴奇整理衣領。

史蒂夫被領出辦公室。迎面而來的是刺眼的閃光燈和喧嘩聲，好幾支麥克風遞到史蒂夫面前—他們提出無數的問題，並試著要從他嘴裡撬出回答。

他和帝查拉握手寒暄，鎂光燈不停地閃爍，史蒂夫因為帝查拉說的某一句話笑開懷。巴奇站在索爾身邊，聽著帝查拉和史蒂夫發表開場演說—接著是問答環節。晚宴接近尾聲時，東尼接手史蒂夫的工作開始招呼帝查拉，他們相互握手，開始談話交流。

在回到史蒂夫的辦公室前，他們又拍了幾張照片。活動結束後，只有東尼、彼得、克林特和帝查拉跟著史蒂夫回到橢圓辦公室。工作人員端著食物進門，放在房間中央的桌上。巴奇站在後方，動也不動。

他聽見史蒂夫談起林肯，他拿出手機，似乎是在讓帝查拉看她的照片。巴奇盯著他們，盡力忽視心中的嫉妒。沒關係，他對自己說。他不需要擔心這個的。

「我聽說你是這隻美麗的狗的主人？羅傑斯總統似乎無法停止談論她呢。」帝查拉走到巴奇身邊時問道，他伸出手來。「幸會，巴恩斯先生。」

巴奇和他握手並點頭。「帝查拉國王，這是我的榮幸，」他開口。「她是林肯。我想比起我，她更喜歡總統先生。」

帝查拉大笑起來，毫不吝嗇地予以笑容。他是個溫暖的人，巴奇想著並放開他的手。史蒂夫站在他身後，不發一語地看著巴奇。

「我想我接下來的幾天會很常見到你，」帝查拉說。

「翹首期盼，」巴奇說。

帝查拉跟著史蒂夫走回辦公桌邊，巴奇試著按捺住內心的千頭萬緒。這樣有失專業，而他的想法也毫無根據。

接下來的日子被無數個訪談、參觀白宮的行程還有史蒂夫的幕僚及帝查拉共同參與的晚宴給塞滿。他們形影不離，總和彼此交頭接耳，巴奇只能深呼吸。

「你還好吧，巴恩斯？」索爾站在他身邊，史蒂夫和帝查拉正在餐間和山姆談話。

「很好，」巴奇答道。

索爾挑眉，沒有追根究柢。巴奇雙手抱在胸前，不得不接受這就是接下來三天會發生的事。他在稍晚時和史蒂夫一起去慢跑，兩人皆是無話。

回到史蒂夫的就寢區時，帝查拉正好和兩人道晚安，國王在漫長的一天後預備歇息。史蒂夫和巴奇在廚房待上一會兒，林肯緊跟在史蒂夫腳邊推搡著。

「你今天比平常安靜，」史蒂夫發現到，一邊給兩人熱上兩盤食物。

巴奇聳聳肩，倚靠在工作台邊。史蒂夫站在房間另一頭瞧著他，表情似乎還有點樂。

「沒什麼好說的，」巴奇終於說。

史蒂夫嘆口氣，彎下腰來拍拍林肯。「你這是吃醋了嗎？」

巴奇皺起眉，聞風不動。「不是，」他說。

「你不必擔心，」史蒂夫說。

「我知道，」巴奇說。

「你是因為我沒把注意力放在你身上才生氣的嗎？」史蒂夫問，顯然十分熱衷於這個話題。巴奇用叉子刺向盤子裡的麵。

「不是，」他重複道。

史蒂夫走向巴奇，傾身吻在他的額頭上。巴奇覺得自己要投降了，史蒂夫輕吟著貼著他的肌膚，巴奇溫馴地按住他的手臂。

他們最後還是得準時上床休息，史蒂夫再次親吻巴奇，兩人才回到各自的房間。他在聽見史蒂夫關上房門後才爬上床，林肯隨後也跟著他的腳步跳進床裡。

 

-

 

史蒂夫和帝查拉隔天要去一所學校參訪，稍後要在午餐時間和史蒂夫的幾位內閣成員晤談。巴奇不動聲色地站在平時的崗位上。

帝查拉住在白宮的這幾天都是這個樣子。他和史蒂夫相處得相當融洽，總是在和彼此談天說地。媒體們戲稱他們為「連體嬰」。

克林特說這無庸置疑是好評，史蒂夫似乎也很高興能有人作伴。這趟訪問的氣氛直至最後一天都滿是熱絡，直到日程來到國王即將搭上飛機返國的前一晚。所有人都上前道別，東尼悲痛地表示現在再也沒有人可以「管住羅傑斯」了。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，帝查拉以大笑作為回應。

在他們最後一次公開亮相後，史蒂夫帶著帝查拉和林肯一起在附近散步。史蒂夫慢跑完，一行人一同回到宅邸，直到史蒂夫去沖澡時，巴奇這才發現自己竟然和帝查拉在客廳裡獨處。

「你真的很在意他。」

巴奇抬起眼，望著站在眼前的帝查拉。他沒有立刻回話，兩人就這麼靜靜地佇立在原地。

「這是我的職責，」巴奇說道，希望沒有透露出多餘的訊息。

「不只如此，」帝查拉說。「你在意他的程度超出將他視為一名總統。」

「您這是想要證明什麼嗎？」巴奇問，「試著要從我這裡問出答案，好證明您的想法是對的？」

帝查拉的神情很是柔和，他搖搖頭。「不是這樣的，巴恩斯先生。我不認為有任何人注意到，除了我以外。」

「注意到什麼？」巴奇問。

「你望著他的樣子，」帝查拉一語道破。「我不是要出賣你，巴恩斯先生。你的秘密在我這裡很安全。」

「我的秘密？」

帝查拉停頓幾秒，雙手抱在胸前。「你的秘密，你們兩個人的秘密。我同樣也看到了他看著你樣子。」

他不再多說，徑直走回房裡，徒留巴奇獨自站在客廳裡，並且震驚地發現自己暴露了。當他聽見史蒂夫浴室的水聲停下時，他走到門前敲兩下。

「請進，」史蒂夫的聲音在門後顯得有些悶悶的。

巴奇轉開門把，走進史蒂夫的房裏。他穿著一件平時會穿的套頭衫和棉質睡褲，髮梢仍帶著水氣，正在瀏覽手機裡的內容。他在巴奇走進房裡時抬頭露出微笑，巴奇告訴自己，這個微笑是屬於他的。

「嘿，」好一陣子，巴奇才說。

「嗨，」史蒂夫走向他。巴奇立刻伸手抓住他，感受著史蒂夫的手心傳來的暖意。「一切都好吧？」

「都好，」巴奇說，他低下頭將臉埋在史蒂夫的頸邊。史蒂夫抱著他良久，才退開來。

「這禮拜有點—累人，」史蒂夫終於說道，回身來到床沿坐下。

巴奇跟上前坐在他身邊。對面的矮衣櫃上放著許多照片，有些是和佩姬和山姆的合照—其中一張是索爾和東尼的，還有一些是娜塔莎和史蒂夫的合照，所有的照片都用相框珍惜地保存著。他凝視著那些相片，試著說服自己一切都會沒事。

巴奇感覺到史蒂夫在他的頭髮上印下一吻，猶豫半晌，他才說道，「帝查拉發現我們的事了。」

他看見史蒂夫點頭，雙唇緊抿。「發現？你告訴他了嗎？」

「不是，」巴奇回答，一手鬆鬆地握著史蒂夫。「他就是—猜到了。」

「我們最好別再深情地在房間裡對望了，」史蒂夫開玩笑道，他用拇指緊緊按著巴奇的掌心。

他思肘著要是人們知曉這件事情會有什麼反應。他知道他們會說些什麼，也知道他們會怎麼做。他和史蒂夫的關係前所未有，但巴奇也沒有準備好要和全世界分享這件事。他不想和他人分享史蒂夫。動機雖然自私，巴奇卻也無意反悔。

「巴奇？」

他清醒過來，史蒂夫的聲音有些擔憂。「對不起，」巴奇說著清清喉嚨。

「還好嗎？」史蒂夫問，目光擔心地黏著巴奇。「我覺得我好像要找不到你了。」

巴奇吐一口氣，緊緊地抱住史蒂夫。

「我在這裡，」巴奇承諾道，嘴唇輕輕貼著史蒂夫的太陽穴。

 

-

 

第一個意外發生在帝查拉離開的幾天後。一切都是從史蒂夫發表的一則演說開始的，他發表演說的對象是一個他十分關切，且以支持LGBT事務而聞名的組織。

史蒂夫在演說結束後收到大量的負面評論，這件事確實在他的預料之中，但他卻低估了事情的嚴重性。克林特一次又一次地告訴他事情很快就會過去，但同時卻也指示索爾和保安小組近期必須嚴加注意。

巴奇不敢相信史蒂夫會接收到這麼多的負評。當然也有許多樂觀且正向的支持者，但他發覺自己總是更在意不好的聲音。史蒂夫告訴他自己不會因為這種小事失眠不安，所以他也不該被影響。巴奇深知他是對的，他真的知道。

他發現自己現在會更小心地檢視人們，他的視線總會停在任何接近他們的陌生人身上。巴奇的身體時時都在備戰狀態，總是在等待並為最壞的情況做準備。這點實在很令人疲憊。

按照往常的慣例，他和史蒂夫在傍晚時外出慢跑，但當巴奇發現史蒂夫正在客廳裡焦躁地來回踱步時，巴奇說服他帶著林肯一起去。庭院外很是安靜，史蒂夫問起他們能不能在白宮外晃晃，巴奇完全沒料到他會有這種要求。

「我們不會待太久的，」史蒂夫又說道，手裡抓著林肯的繩子。

巴奇眉頭緊鎖，戴上套頭衫的帽子。「好吧。我們走平常的路線，好嗎？這可是你的主意。」

「你不也同意了嗎，」史蒂夫指出，兩人向外走向街道。

周遭的一切都十分安靜，氣氛低迷的有些怪異，巴奇試著不要感到驚慌。幾台車從他們身邊駛過，幾條街外的地方傳來城市的車水馬龍聲。巴奇有種強烈的感覺，他們暴露在這座城市裡，所有人都能看見他們的存在。

能夠加入他們的行列讓林肯樂的不行，她毫不費力就能跟上史蒂夫的腳步。巴奇緊跟在他們身後，雙手放在套頭衫的口袋裡。他身上這件衣服有史蒂夫的味道。這件舊衣服已經有些褪色，那是因為史蒂夫時常在下班時穿它，特別是當他必須因為公務熬夜的時候。這些都是他們共同渡過的時光。

他看見有人從街角走過來。他們在先前跑步時就曾經遇到過這個人幾次，他總是穿著黑色運動衫，耳朵裡塞著耳機。巴奇要自己深呼吸，提醒自己他們現在很安全，他們都沒事，史蒂夫很好也很安全。

他不知道是什麼東西讓他的感覺急轉直下，這時，那個男人將手伸進口袋裡。巴奇純粹是按照直覺動作，林肯模糊的叫聲在耳邊響起，他抓住男人的雙臂扣在背後，快速俐落地將他擒倒在附近一間住家的草坪上。

「搞屁啊，老兄—」男人開口叫道，但巴奇只是確認他待在原地，並檢查起他的口袋裡放的究竟是什麼東西。

「一支手機？」

索爾看著坐在橢圓辦公室裡疲倦又焦慮的巴奇。「是從什麼時候開始一支手機也能對我們的總統造成嚴重威脅的，巴恩斯？」

巴奇閉上眼睛，雙手緊扣放在腿上，默默做好心理準備。他鑄下大錯。令人遺憾的是，情況相當嚴重，他心裡明白。

當天的視頻流出後，新聞媒體便著手報導這則事件，隔天的頭條上寫著『 _羅傑斯總統的保鑣：究竟是真有危險，還是意在挑釁？_ 』，巴奇可以說自己在讀到這篇報導時並沒有太開心。

所以順理成章的，他們全都聚集在這裡。史蒂夫坐在辦公桌前，無聲地看著巴奇，神情雖然柔和卻透露著些許不安。

「我慌了。面對—這一切，最近發生太多事，我不確定該怎麼做。所以當我看到一個男人把手伸進口袋裡時，我就，做了我認為該做的事情確保他的安危，」巴奇解釋。

「好，很好。你把一個男人臉朝下按在草坪上，就因為他要接電話，」索爾語氣平板地說道。

巴奇已經覺得夠糟了，這些話並不能讓他感到安慰。他抬手揉揉臉，不曉得該做何反應。

「這破事確實很糟，但是，」一個聲音響起。

巴奇抬起頭來看著正在說話的山姆，他兩手橫抱在胸前，瞅向索爾。

「但是？」史蒂夫從善如流。

「我的意思是，考慮到巴奇之前的經驗—」山姆停頓一下，在繼續說下去之前瞥向巴奇一眼，「他在軍隊時的生活，他所經歷過的慘況。我也當過軍人，我知道那是什麼樣子。因為史蒂夫的事，所有人在過去這週都上緊發條，他是站在第一線確保史蒂夫安然無虞的人。」

索爾專心聽著，神情難以捉摸。當山姆說完後，他說道，「這並不能改變已經發生的事實。」

「是的，顯然不能，」山姆說。「但我要說的是，巴奇的行為完全是情有可原的。」

巴奇能察覺到史蒂夫的目光，但他沒有望向他。他從昨晚開始就無法克制自己的身體不要發抖，他的情緒一直處在驚慌和錯愕的狀態裡。

「不如讓他休息幾天，放一段小假，」克林特建議。「直到這個—風頭過去。最多就兩天，或三天。」

所有人皆是點頭同意，於是巴奇立即就明白了自己沒有拒絕的餘地。他聽著克林特告訴他，要是事情有變數，他會馬上得到通知，巴奇只是靜靜地聽。他什麼也沒多說，半晌，他被告知可以先行離開。

他回到史蒂夫的宅邸，不確定還能怎麼做。巴奇做的第一件事是脫下工作服，他將衣服留在床上，走進浴室沖澡。他在裡頭待上好一陣子，感受著清水從後背蜿蜒而下。

都是他。都是因為他，才會出現方才那場會議，因為他輕舉妄動，克林特才要這樣忙碌奔走解決媒體的負面報導。這一切之所以會發生，都是因為巴奇自作聰明，擅自解決根本不存在的危機。

巴奇根本不願意想像接下來會發生什麼事，一秒都不願意想，他無法想像失去史蒂夫。當事情終於發生時，這是唯一一個在巴奇腦海中迴盪的念頭。

他心力交瘁，徹夜失眠。他覺得自己壓根不應該出現在這裡，他不該出現在史蒂夫的宅邸裡。即使每天下班後他都會回到這裡，但這個地方依舊不是他的家。

巴奇心裡的某一塊徹底崩塌，他甚至還沒機會回到自己的臥室。他拿起背包，將幾樣衣物塞進去。巴奇在內心掙扎著要不要留字條或什麼的，最後還是作罷。

走出房間時，林肯正在房門外等他，他望著站在走廊上的她。當他跪下身時，她立刻走向他，用鼻子推搡著他舉起的手。「我會回來的，好嗎？我保證，」巴奇說完，親吻著她的頭頂。

他的車還停在老地方。他關掉手機電源，將其丟進置物箱裡，接著發動車子往高速公路駛去。

他原本就不屬於這裡。他不屬於接近這個範圍的任何地方；潔淨明亮的高牆，人們不斷地進進出出，手裡拿著資料夾，分秒必爭地講手機。他們在這裡都是有原因的，每天都有工作和任務要完成。而巴奇所需要做的，就只是站在史蒂夫的辦公室裡，更別提他還做的爛極了。

他的喉嚨發緊，嚥下的唾液幾乎刮傷他，他緊抓住方向盤。巴奇覺得頭暈目眩，他用力踩下油門，逼迫自己直視前方。

史蒂夫幾乎沒有機會和他說話，巴奇知道這是最好的結局。他已經想像了無數次這段談話會是什麼樣子，史蒂夫終究會在機會來臨時對巴奇說實話的。

「我不認為這件事情對你來說會有好的結果，無論是這份工作，還是我和你之間。」或也很有可能會是這樣，「你只是需要一點自己的時間，好好復原，好好療傷。」

天啊，這段對話巴奇在腦子裡重複播放的次數不下千次，就像是個永遠看不到盡頭的陷阱題。他好累，他精疲力竭，而他清楚自己不想要失去史蒂夫。這是巴奇在經歷恐慌時不斷重複告訴自己的唯一一件事，這件事情再真實不過，他不願意失去史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也許是發生在他身上最美好的事，而巴奇覺得自己自始至終就只是把這一切一次又一次的搞砸。

他沒有慢下來。巴奇打開收音機，將音量調到最大，不讓自己有機會回頭。

 

-

 

布魯克林一點也沒變。巴奇並沒有看見任何相異之處，他將車子開進一條熟悉的街道。這裏還是一樣破爛，但他不在意。

他朋友喬納森的公寓也還是沒變。他走下車，聆聽著布魯克林的聲音；來來往往的車聲，還有人們的叫喊。他將手插進外套口袋裡，戴著一頂帽子走進大樓。

喬納森在家，白天補眠等著上晚班。巴奇認識他好多年了，他也是少數幾個他回到家後會不時拜訪的人。他在碼頭那裡的工廠工作已經有幾年的時間。總是告訴巴奇他要辭職，但他從來沒有。有點像是巴奇總是嚷嚷著要離開布魯克林，不過差別是他確實做到了。

「你他媽都去哪了啊，兄弟？」喬納森在巴奇還沒踏進門前就熱情地和他打招呼，給他一個大大的擁抱。他聞起來就像大麻和壞掉的啤酒。

巴奇拍拍他的背，先是向後退一些才走進門。房子裡的床簾半掩著，天色有些灰暗，壁爐上排滿空酒瓶。

「都在附近啊，你知道的。特區有份工作，」巴奇說著坐在喬納森的沙發上。

「不會吧，」喬納森笑著說。「你是說，華盛頓嗎？」

巴奇點頭。喬納森吹了聲口哨，轉開一瓶啤酒，「聽起來是很高檔的工作喔，巴恩斯。」

巴奇搖搖頭，躺進沙發裡。他不確定自己是不是想念那個地方。他也不確定自己是不是曾經想念過布魯克林。「不是那種工作。不全然是，」他說。

「那麼是什麼樣的工作？」喬納森邊問邊伸手撈起一旁的一件衣服。巴奇看著他的樣子，噗哧一聲笑出來。

「很高興你還知道要穿件衣服才是待客之道，」巴奇說。喬納森送他一隻中指。「就是—保安人員，類似啦。」

「是喔？聽起來不錯，」喬納森說。「薪水好嗎？」

「薪水很好，」巴奇說。

「看看你唷，詹姆士・布坎南・巴恩斯。在特區走跳，還有一份真正的工作，」喬納森說，巴奇不確定他是不是在笑他。他應該是在笑他。

他沒向他提起史蒂夫，他的工作，或是任何其他的事。喬納森打開電視，開始談論起工廠裡的大小事，他只是仔細傾聽。要是沒有搬家，他很有可能會住在這裡，做著天曉得多糟糕的工作。

他放在口袋裡的手機仍然是關機狀態，巴奇還沒打算去碰它。

 

-

 

喬納森邀請巴奇留下來過夜，巴奇同意了。他不想在這種情況下一路開回特區。雖然這表示他得在喬納森那張不怎麼舒服的沙發上過夜，但此刻巴奇安穩地坐在沙發裡，並不怎麼在意。

他已經有好一陣子沒有離開過林肯了。巴奇很想念她，他懷念起從前，總能聽見她踩著地板朝他奔跑而來的聲音。

他們胡亂轉著電視上的節目，巴奇有些心不在焉。桌上放著一包過期的薯片，喬納森開始講起往事。巴奇不敢相信時間已經過了這麼久。他覺得今天就像從前的日常，他只是走出家門，試著消磨這個早晨。而在那之後，很多事情都不再熟稔。

「那不是羅傑斯總統嗎？」

巴奇立刻抬起頭，連他都很驚訝自己竟然能在這麼短的時間將視線轉移到電視螢幕上。他舔舔嘴唇，試著維持面無表情。「我想是吧，」巴奇聳肩。

喬納森跳到螢幕前，試著要看得更清楚一些。「操，這傢伙長得超帥耶。」

巴奇張大眼睛，皺起眉頭，接著緩慢地點頷首。「我是說，我猜是吧。如果你覺得這樣就叫帥的話。」

喬納森嗤笑一聲，「你最好是這樣覺得啦，巴恩斯…」

巴奇沒再多說什麼。一條新聞標題橫亙在他的照片下， _一則新的聲明表示，羅傑斯總統公開對_ _LGBT_ _庇護所表示支持_ 。

望著史蒂夫對麥克風發言的模樣，他得竭盡全力咬住下唇，才能藏住微笑。這是今天唯一一件好事，巴奇想著，仰頭靠向沙發。

巴奇能夠感覺到疲倦正在侵蝕他的神智，他的眼睛幾乎要睜不開。喬納森在窗外的逃生梯上一邊走來走去，一邊抽煙。當喬納森回到屋裡並進房睡覺時，他也在接近凌晨三點時陷入沉睡。

 

-

 

他眨眨模糊的視線，醒在透進窗戶的微光之中。慢慢坐起身子，當他終於成功從沙發裡起身時，他想著喬納森應該還要一陣子才會醒來。冰箱裡沒有食物，只有幾瓶啤酒和一包沒有密封的起司。

他決定出門走走，拿起外套，他關上身後的門。這種感覺就像他從未離開過這裡，他睡上短短幾個小時，又在極不合理的時間甦醒。基於某些小小的奇蹟，今晚的惡夢並沒有那麼糟，只讓巴奇裹著一層薄汗驚醒。

幾輛車經過身邊，他停在一間自己從前在心情不好時經常光顧的咖啡店前。點了一杯味道很垃圾的咖啡，還有一塊馬芬蛋糕。他估量著口袋裡那支手機的重量，電源仍然處在關機狀態。

他來到林肯最喜歡的公園，這裡離他的舊公寓只有幾個街區遠。一名女人帶著她的狗，坐在公園板凳上閱讀。一想到這座城市沒有他也照樣運轉，總覺得有點怪異。雖然他住在這裡的時候也不常出門，但這個念頭還是有些奇異。

他媽媽會在夏天時帶著他出來散步，每當他熱的睡不著覺時，他們就會在夜色中走過大街小巷。無論他在布魯克林的哪裡，無論這是不是他們曾經走過的街道，巴奇總是會想起這件事。她總是畫著鮮紅色的口紅，穿著漂亮的洋裝，在爸爸加班的日子帶著他去吃冰淇淋。如果她還在的話，她一定也會在他睡不著的時候這麼做，帶著他去所有他想去的地方。

布魯克林是個不夜城，巴奇想著，自己失眠的習慣大抵是承襲自這座城市。

良久，氣溫又降下一些，巴奇帶出來的外套不夠暖，於是他折返至喬納森的公寓。

回到那裡時，喬納森早已出門，留下一張字條歡迎他住下來，當自己家就好。巴奇坐回沙發裡轉開電視，再次打起瞌睡。

他很想念特區。但巴奇還沒有準備好要向自己承認這點。

 

-

 

巴奇大約在接近晚間八點時醒來，喬納森這時已經回到家。他拿著一袋便利商店買來的雜物，裡面裝著一堆像是牛肉乾和能量飲料的垃圾食物。但他確實朝巴奇丟來一包薯片，說是特別為他買的。

「總是這麼照顧我，」巴奇說著打開包裝。他在喬納森對他比中指時大笑了起來。

喬納森出門去拿披薩時，他終於打開手機，螢幕亮起的瞬間，那個東西震動了好一陣子才停下。娜塔莎給他留了六個留言，克林特四個，一個則是來自史蒂夫。巴奇緊咬著下唇，點掉通知。

史蒂夫傳來一封簡訊。後通幾封帶有威脅性的訊息則是來自娜塔莎，但巴奇忽視掉那些，直接點開和史蒂夫的對話。

 _你在哪裡？你還好嗎？巴奇，拜託你回答我。我很擔心。_ 他向下滑，找到最新的一封， _我不喜歡睡覺的時候沒有你在身邊。_

巴奇皺眉，自顧自地嘆口氣。他回覆， _你以前也是一個人睡覺的，你都三十幾歲了。我才離開一個晚上，你就變成了傷心的青少年嗎。_

史蒂夫沒有回應。幾分鐘過去，史蒂夫打了過來，他的名字閃過巴奇的螢幕，手機不斷在他掌心裡震動。

他盯著手機，一邊小聲地咒罵著，一邊爬出喬納森的窗戶來到逃生梯。外面真他媽冷；巴奇都快忘記布魯克林有多無情了，按下通話鍵時，他忍不住瑟瑟發抖。

「巴奇？你在聽嗎？」巴奇才接起電話，史蒂夫的聲音立刻傳過來。他的嗓音既疲憊又憂慮。

「是的，是我，」巴奇說著靠在扶手邊。

「你還好嗎？你在哪裡？」

「我沒事。我只是決定去附近走走，」巴奇閉上眼睛。

「哪裡？」

「布魯克林，」巴奇誠實答道。「特區的氣氛有點—緊張。」

電話那一頭的史蒂夫聽起來鬆了一口氣。巴奇能夠輕易想像出他穿著套頭衫和運動褲，坐在沙發裡和林肯窩在一起的樣子。光是想著那個畫面，他的胸口便傳來一陣刺痛。

「你能回家來嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇沒有立刻回答，只是凝望著人行道上有些模糊的街燈。街道的邊緣還有些許殘雪，車輛經過時總會濺起一點雪花。他輕吐一口氣，白煙繚繞在眼前，他將另一隻手環抱在腰上。

 _家_ 。這個字在他腦海裡飄蕩，全是史蒂夫的聲音。他知道史蒂夫這麼說是有意為之，他十分清楚這就是史蒂夫想要用的字。巴奇從來沒有家，至少沒有過真正的家。父母離開後，他在不同的寄養系統裡長大，也曾睡在朋友們的沙發上，再來就是他回國時那間位在布魯克林的破公寓。

這和他在軍隊時不一樣，但也沒有那麼大的不同。那些床舖並不是設計來讓人安睡的，就像喬納森的沙發一樣。他會花上大部分的夜晚盯著上舖，深陷在枕頭裡，倒數著還有幾個小時能休息。他心裡明白，人們是不能夠在這裏度過餘生的。

但家不一樣；巴奇從未想過有一天能找到吻合這個字的地方。他捏起外套袖子上的一根線頭，徐徐吐出一口氣，冰涼的空氣在他的胸口裡顫抖。

「我不知道，」他說，「我把事情搞得挺糟的，史蒂夫。」

「沒有那麼糟，」史蒂夫說，他溫柔地向他保證。操，巴奇好想他。

「路程挺遠的，」巴奇又說。

「沒關係，」史蒂夫對他說。「你能回來就好。」

「我會盡快趕回去，」巴奇說完掛上電話，收起手機走回屋裡。

喬納森在巴奇和史蒂夫開始通話沒多久後就回來了，他將披薩放在工作台邊，正在思考今天晚上他們能去哪些地方找樂子，「就像以前一樣，巴恩斯。就我和你。」

「我—得走了，事實上，」巴奇說著摸摸後頸。「我得處理一些事，回特區。」

「是喔，當然了。大忙人嘛，」喬納森說。要不是巴奇夠了解的話，他會以為他在皺眉頭。「但是還是很高興能夠見到你。」

「你也是，」巴奇說完給他最後一個擁抱，才下樓往車的位置走去。

他沒有回頭看，駛離布魯克林後，他盡全力往特區的方向開去。毫不猶豫。

 

-

 

他在鄰近清晨兩點的時候回到宅邸，史蒂夫早已上床歇息。巴奇將鑰匙留在前門的一張小桌子上，才邁步走向臥室。

他推開房門，發現林肯蜷曲在史蒂夫身邊。巴奇輕手輕腳地走到床邊，床墊的高度因為重量而有所改變時，史蒂夫醒了過來。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫問，雙眼有些浮腫。

巴奇噓聲要他別說話，小心地在林肯和史蒂夫之間給自己刨出空位。他很溫暖，夾帶著半夢半醒之間的溫度，聞起來像薄荷，還揉合著一點屬於他的古龍水香味。他的氣息柔軟乾淨，巴奇忍不住輕輕撫過他的頭髮。

他點點頭，當史蒂夫吻上巴奇的額頭時，他感覺到他在微笑。「歡迎回家，」他對巴奇說，一手環上他的腰將他拉得更近。

巴奇沈吟一聲，史蒂夫又親親他的下巴，兩人才一同墜入夢鄉。

 

-

 

「為什麼我們不能直接公開就好了？」

幾天後的某個晚上，克林特和巴奇坐在橢圓辦公室裡。「我真的不覺得你有意識到民眾無法接受這件事的程度有多嚴重，」克林特說道，試圖讓自己的語調聽起來毫無起伏。

史蒂夫皺著眉，來回踱著步。他的額頭因為眉頭緊鎖而形成幾條紋路，還用大拇指和食指捏著嘴唇。

「他們為什麼會無法接受？」史蒂夫有些氣惱，仍是無法理解。

巴奇和克林特交換眼神；克林特搖頭嘆氣。

「跟你的保全人員？你有沒有概念自己將會失去多少資金和支持？」克林特抬手指向巴奇，「更別提他還會失業。」

「他才不會失業，」史蒂夫反駁。

克林特挑釁似地挑挑眉，「你當真這麼認為？」

史蒂夫沒有立即回答，因為他知道克林特所言有理。巴奇維持靜默，坐在位子上盯著史蒂夫。

「我不想再把這件事情當成秘密，」史蒂夫終於說道。

克林特緩緩點頭。「我理解，」他說完，兩手抱在胸前。「但是在你的任期結束前，這件事情不能有任何變數，史蒂夫。你清楚的。你就剩下一年了，就一年而已。」

史蒂夫看著克林特又看看巴奇。他張嘴想要說些什麼，門上傳來敲響，巴奇前去應門。來人是娜塔莎，她對巴奇露出一個有點哀傷的微笑。

「克林特說他需要後援，」她說著走進門。

巴奇沒和她爭，跟在她身後回到位子上。史蒂夫看著小娜，傾身靠向辦公桌。

「不是吧？你居然把小娜都搬出來了？」他問克林特。

「是你讓我別無選擇，羅傑斯，」克林特簡明扼要。

「所以是怎樣，你們現在是要三打一？」史蒂夫質問他們所有人，神情看上去頗為厭世。

「你明知道不是這樣，」娜塔莎說，她的語氣比巴奇想的要柔和許多。「我們只是在試著說服你，這主意實在是他媽的糟糕透頂了，羅傑斯。」

「這件事根本沒有我發表意見的空間，」史蒂夫說。「是這個意思嗎？」

「你要是敢在媒體面前公開宣布你和巴奇的事情，我向老天發誓，史蒂夫。我絕對會辭職，」克林特說。

史蒂夫知道他們是對的。這也是為什麼他的態度一直沒有過於強硬，即使是在談論這件事的同時也沒有。

巴奇望著他，靜靜等候發落。在結論尚未明朗前，小娜坐在他身邊，伸手握住巴奇的手。她的神情滿是同情，然後史蒂夫發出嘆息。

「好吧，」史蒂夫不怎麼情願地說。

「你也不是在對大家說謊，只是沒告訴他們而已，」娜塔莎補充。

「算了，」史蒂夫說。「一年算什麼，對吧？」

巴奇瞅了克林特一眼，緩緩從沙發裡起身。史蒂夫默不作聲，巴奇走到他面前並說道，「那麼從這裡開始，就由我來吧。」

「你確定？」克林特說。

「是的，我確定，」巴奇說。娜塔莎起身走向他們。

「我們該走了，」她對克林特說，挽起他的手臂。

她在和史蒂夫對上眼時湊到他耳語幾句，但巴奇聽不見。史蒂夫不疾不徐地點頭回應後，她才和克林特走到門邊。克林特在離開前做了個「別他媽搞砸了」的嘴型，接著才帶上門。

一室寂然，巴奇和史蒂夫向彼此走去。史蒂夫沮喪地低著頭，巴奇伸出手，輕緩地捏捏他的手臂。史蒂夫仍是一聲不吭，巴奇伸出一隻手指碰碰他的下巴，抬起他的頭，「嘿。」

「別再對我說教了，」史蒂夫說著，眼底滿是疲憊。

「沒這個打算，」巴奇對他說，一手托住史蒂夫的頭，輕輕梳過他的頭髮。「我也不是很擅長說教。」

「也是。你還得維持那個安靜又憂鬱的形象，」史蒂夫嘀咕道。

「多少吧，」巴奇說著，吻住史蒂夫的唇，好一會兒才停下。

史蒂夫抱住巴奇的腰，穩定著心神。他手掌的暖意透過巴奇的襯衫，熟悉而溫潤。

「不是我，就是總統之位，史蒂夫。你知道的，對嗎？」巴奇問，看著史蒂夫點頭。「沒有別的辦法了。」

「我知道，」史蒂夫說著，拉拉巴奇的襯衫。

「你要是現在就把我們的事情公諸於世，這些人他媽的會毀了你的。可是你是個好總統，別因為你想告訴全世界我們的事而讓一切前功盡棄。我們可以等的，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫望著他半晌，「就一年，」他說。

「一年我還等得起，」巴奇保證道。

要不是因為全心相信史蒂，他絕不會輕易許下這樣的承諾。兩人在一切告一段落後回到宅邸，林肯早在主人進門前就已經等在門邊。他們坐在沙發上，史蒂夫表現得異常安靜。屋子裡的寂靜有種道不明的沈重，巴奇的手機因為傳來的新訊息在口袋裡震動，但他選擇不理會。

當巴奇終於吻上他時，史蒂夫不急不慢地迎合著，他輕輕歪過頭，嬉戲似地含住他的唇。巴奇將自己擠進史蒂夫的雙腿間，兩人倒進沙發裡，胸膛緊密相貼，史蒂夫乖順地躺在他身下。

史蒂夫雙唇的熱度讓巴奇忍不住哼唧，他用其中一隻手撩起他的襯衫，悄悄刷過他的腹部。「操，」巴奇抵著史蒂夫的唇瓣喘氣，史蒂夫則是因為他的撫摸微微顫抖。

「我們該換個地方嗎，巴恩斯先生？」史蒂夫躺在他身下問道，有些喘不過氣。

巴奇忙著在史蒂夫的耳後吮下印記，輕聲哼道。「這樣你會願意脫掉上衣嗎，總統先生？」

史蒂夫忍不住嗤笑，抬手將落在巴奇臉旁的幾綹頭髮撥開。「這個你得自己試試才知道了，」他說完坐起身。

巴奇跟在史蒂夫身後，調皮地在他的後頸落下一吻。走進房裡，史蒂夫將房門踢上，毫不猶豫地脫掉上衣。巴奇低低地吹了聲口哨，史蒂夫送他一個白眼，接著再度吻住他。

兩人倒退著走，直到史蒂夫的膝窩撞上床緣，他扯著巴奇和他一起跌坐進床裡，巴奇跨坐在他的腰上，他靠在巴奇的頸邊，呼吸急促而灼熱，接著抓住他的上衣。

「該你了，」史蒂夫說，巴奇卻有些遲疑。

他從來沒有在史蒂夫面前脫下衣服。之前事情還沒有失控到這種地步過，但他也挺自在的。察覺到他的猶豫不決，史蒂夫輕吻住他的額頭，兩手捧著巴奇的臉，「來吧，巴克。你可以相信我的。」

巴奇知道他值得相信是一回事，但胸口中那股焦慮和緊繃又是一回事。史蒂夫沒有加以催促，只是靜靜地望著他，直到他終於投降。他拉住衣角，將上衣脫下。然後耐心等候，心中滿載著不安。

但史蒂夫什麼也沒說，他只是親親巴奇的下巴，臉頰，一路向下親吻著他的頸子，還有鎖骨。他的嘴唇很溫暖，別樣的觸感使巴奇輕顫，而現在，一個個的吻正細密地落上他的肩頭。

史蒂夫是這麼的好，巴奇甚至不知道該從何說起。他想要知道什麼會讓他不住呻吟，想要知道怎樣會讓他心跳加速；巴奇想要知道所有能讓他臉頰發燙，逼他哀聲求饒的把戲。

巴奇牛仔褲裡的慾望已經半勃，他按著史蒂夫跨坐在他身上，光是這樣的動作就已經讓他舒服得不得了。他擺動著腰磨蹭他的陰莖，史蒂夫立刻發出尖銳的抽氣聲。巴奇再一次叼住他的嘴唇，一手隔著褲子撫弄著史蒂夫。

「老天啊，操—」史蒂夫張著嘴，阻止自己發出聲音。兩人緊貼著的肌膚發燙，氣氛近乎淫靡，巴奇咬住他的下唇。

「你想要什麼？」巴奇喘息著問道。

「都要，」史蒂夫回答，忙亂地吻他。

巴奇罵了聲髒話，試著讓思緒保持清晰。「想在你裡面，」他終於說道，史蒂夫只是盯著他看。

就在巴奇決定要把話收回來時，史蒂夫點頭了，還點的挺用力。「好，操，好—」他說。

「我們大概得先脫掉褲子才行，」巴奇說，史蒂夫表示同意。

巴奇解開褲子的鈕扣，脫下內褲，並將衣物都留在地板上，史蒂夫躺在床邊做著一樣的事。等史蒂夫也同樣光溜溜後，他轉身打開床邊櫃的第一格抽屜，伸手在裡頭翻找著什麼。

巴奇親親史蒂夫光裸的肩膀，耐心等候著他。「你總是這樣有備而來嗎？」他開玩笑道。

史蒂夫噗哧一笑，並在巴奇試圖要幫他時拍開他的手。他遞給他一個保險套，還有一罐潤滑劑。當他轉過身來面對著他時，巴奇停下所有動作，就只是沈靜地望著他。這個人真的是美到逆天，更別說是—躺在床上，略有些不耐地紅著臉的模樣。

史蒂夫親吻他，打斷巴奇的凝視，他打開瓶蓋並說道，「挺久沒做這個了。」

巴奇理解地點頭。「躺下來，」他指示，吻了吻史蒂夫的下頷。

史蒂夫按照他的指示動作，巴奇倒出一點潤滑劑在手指上。他也挺久沒做這個了，他一面在心裡想著，一面看著史蒂夫在他面前張開雙腿。巴奇幾乎要因為眼前的景象窒息，他用手指在史蒂夫穴口緩慢地挑逗、打轉。

史蒂夫禁不住他的觸摸因而弓起腰，他哆嗦著倒抽一口氣，巴奇的手指甚至還沒進去。他在巴奇的手指輕緩地插入時發出抽泣，巴奇親吻著史蒂夫的太陽穴，在他耳邊細語著，說他裡面的感覺有多棒、有多緊，告訴他自己怎麼要他都要不夠。

巴奇幾乎是立刻就感覺到史蒂夫緊緊地含住他，他繼續讓他適應第一根手指。巴奇花上幾分鐘的時間，對他低語著，同時手指在他身體裡輕慢而小心地畫圈。史蒂夫罵了聲髒話，在他身下粗重地喘氣，但一次也沒有要求巴奇停下；他言聽計從。

他接著加進第二根手指，史蒂夫拱起背來，爾後迷失在巴奇抽插的節奏裡，他堅挺的性器隨著動作彈在下腹上。巴奇吻上他的嘴角，「你真他媽的緊，史蒂夫， _操_ 。」

史蒂夫嘶聲道，「好舒服，巴奇，基督啊—」

等到巴奇加進第三根手指時，他很確定史蒂夫馬上就要高潮了，他仰起頭，央求著「還要，巴奇，求你。」

巴奇撤出手指去拿放在床邊的保險套，史蒂夫則是立刻因為下身的空虛而發出哼哼。他花上一點時間才撕開包裝，史蒂夫仍為了巴奇抽出手指而不滿地扭動著。

他花上一點功夫才終於戴上保險套，勃起的陰莖抵著史蒂夫，他緩緩地推進。

史蒂夫不禁發出一聲呻吟，有些慌亂地緊抓著床單。巴奇安撫地輕吻著他的喉結，當他終於全部進到裡面時，史蒂夫還是他媽的緊的不行，並且語無倫次地說著些什麼。

巴奇低聲哄著他，溫和細微地抽出、插入，同時磨蹭著史蒂夫的前端。史蒂夫一手握住自己的陰莖，撫慰著自己。

史蒂夫氣喘吁吁地叫著，「巴奇，巴克—」他就要迎來高潮。幾秒後，白濁的液體灑在腹部上，他仰頭享受餘韻，胸膛和肚子熱得發紅。

巴奇也撐不了多久，他持續在他的身體裡進出，史蒂夫跟著他的節奏挺動。熱度慢慢爬上下腹，巴奇將臉靠在史蒂夫頸邊，終於達到頂點。當他退出來時，史蒂夫先是再次因為空落落的感覺細聲呻吟，接著他吻住巴奇。兩人的嘴巴碰到一起，分享了一個亂糟糟又有點邋遢的吻，巴奇拿掉保險套。

他從史蒂夫身邊起身，將保險過丟進垃圾桶，隨後走進浴室。巴奇用冷水潑臉，然後拿過一條毛巾到外面，盡可能地將史蒂夫的身體擦乾淨。他坐在他身邊，小心地擦拭他的胸口，史蒂夫抬眼看看他，眼底一片溫柔。

「我有投票給你，你知道嗎，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫瞅著他，緩慢地眨眼。「什麼？」

「總統大選，」巴奇解釋。

「我知道，」史蒂夫說著，在他的手臂上落下一個輕輕的吻。「我只是沒想到你會在這個時候提起這件事。」

「我是說，這件事似乎在任何時候都挺適合提起的，」巴奇說。

他望著史蒂夫抬起一隻手枕在腦後，笑了起來，「你知道嗎，大部份的人會在我讓他們高潮之後說我愛你，但你卻說你有投票給我。」

巴奇聳聳肩。「我總得想個方法讓魔法繼續生效吧，是不是？」

「喔，我的天，」史蒂夫嘟囔著，巴奇來到他身邊躺下。

巴奇噗哧一聲，在枕頭上找到一個好位置。史蒂夫望著他問道，「所以你也承認你有投票給山姆，讓他當我的副手？」

「我確實有，但這是在我知道他是個渾球之前的事，」巴奇靠在史蒂夫的鎖骨邊說道。

「那麼地方選舉你還投給了誰？」史蒂夫問，突然之間非常好奇。

「我們現在沒有要討論這個，」巴奇說。

「為什麼不？」史蒂夫問，「這可是你先提起的。」

「因為我們都沒穿衣服，而且我好累，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫皺著眉看他，搖搖頭。「好吧，」他不情願地退讓。

兩人窩進毯子裡，史蒂夫一手鬆鬆地環在巴奇的腰間。兩人沒過多久便漸漸睡著，巴奇在半夢半醒之間聞了聞他身上的味道，才終於迷迷糊糊地睡去。

 

-

 

「你想住在哪裡？」

巴奇不解地望向坐在辦公桌前的史蒂夫。「先生？」

「白宮的工作告一段落之後，」史蒂夫再次說明，咬著筆桿看著他。「你對接下來有任何計畫嗎？」

巴奇瞇著眼睛瞅他，「還沒想那麼遠。」

史蒂夫不置一詞，就這麼將問題晾在那裡。巴奇兩手橫抱在胸前，沒有繼續追問，只將這樣的回應視作是話題的結尾。

山姆沒過多久順道過來一趟，準備和他討論一項政策，史蒂夫關上電腦，無論他剛才正在瀏覽什麼，他都決定暫時先將注意力放到山姆身上。

這個問題在接下來的幾週內不時出現。史蒂夫會詢問巴奇他有什麼計畫，是不是要找其他的工作，又或是要到世界各地去看看走走。

「他可能只是想找話說吧，」娜塔莎在巴奇前去造訪的某個晚上說道。

巴奇皺眉。「他可以問我今天怎麼樣就好了啊，」他指出。

「你要是這麼在意幹嘛不直接問他，」娜塔莎說，喝著紅酒時透過玻璃杯望向他。

兩人坐在門廊前，巴奇倒進椅子裡，克林特則是在屋裏煮晚飯。天氣挺暖和的，他們已經可以坐在外頭伴著夕陽西沈。

巴奇搖搖頭，不怎麼願意買帳。雖然娜塔莎似乎不甚在意，克林特卻在巴奇在餐桌上提起件事情時氣憤地哼了一聲。

「他要我去各大房地產網站看房子，」克林特說，戳了一塊蔬菜放進盤子裡。「所有人都一直問我這是在幹嘛，我就得一直告訴他們是娜塔莎和我要找房子。」

娜塔莎做了個鬼臉，「你跟所有人這樣說？」

「你知道的嘛，只有索爾。還有東尼。還有汪達，山姆，雪倫，還有彼得。」

「還真是很少人呢，」巴奇語氣平板地說道，娜塔莎踹了他的小腿一腳。

「史蒂夫有告訴你他幹嘛這麼急著找房子嗎？」娜塔莎問，旋轉著盤子裡的義大利麵。

克林特聳肩，「他說沒什麼不用在意。儘管我才是那個他媽的要逛爆所有房地產網站的人。」

巴奇又喝下一口啤酒，一語不發。這沒什麼，他對自己說。史蒂夫只是正好想起了找新房子的事，這也沒什麼。大概跟他沒什麼關係吧。

 

-

 

兩週後，克林特終於在這個事項上找到突破口。史蒂夫在辦公室裡讀著電子郵件，接著門口傳來敲響。

巴奇打開門，來人是克林特還有—「史考特？」

毫無懸念，此人正是史考特・朗恩，他的前鄰居。巴奇頓在原處，史考特的臉即刻亮了起來。「不是吧。巴奇，你最近怎麼樣啊？自從你搬走之後我就沒見過你了，」史考特說。

接著，按照史考特的習慣，他立刻踏上前來抱住巴奇。兩人分開後，克林特臉上露出一個十分有趣的表情。

「他在這裡幹嘛？」巴奇問克林特。

「他是這一區最優秀的房地產經紀人，」克林特說完走進橢圓辦公室。

「你在這裡做的是什麼工作啊？」史考特邊問邊看著巴奇。

「確保總統沒死，」巴奇簡單地答道。索爾大聲咳一聲，接著帶上門。

史考特挑起眉毛，表情一臉敬佩。史蒂夫朝他們走來，向史考特伸出手。

「朗恩先生，幸會，」他說。

史考特看上去有點嚇呆了，直勾勾盯著史蒂夫。「我也是，總統先生。」

他和史蒂夫握手，持續的時間有點久，最後才終於放開來。他們馬上開始討論起尋找房屋的事項，包括史蒂夫的需求、預算價格。作為一名旁觀者，巴奇有點心驚膽跳，換成他是絕對不會知道該怎麼進行這樣的對話的。

史蒂夫似乎很清楚自己要什麼，他帶著史考特來到他的辦公桌前詳細討論起細項。克林特望著他們，心中的壓力似乎消下不少，幾分鐘後，他轉身離開辦公室。

巴奇還是不曉得現在這是什麼破情況。他傳訊息給娜塔莎告訴她這件事，而他得到的回應就只有 _哈哈哈哈哈哈。我想你們倆肯定可以組隊參加房屋獵人。你們會是很可愛的一對。_ 這種訊息真是一點忙也沒幫上。

 

-

 

獵屋任務仍然不時進行中，特別是史蒂夫沒那麼忙碌的時候。他無可自拔地沈浸在其中，不厭其煩地看著一間又一間的房子，史蒂夫和史考特列出一張需求清單，那張清單隨著一天天過去變得越來越長。

眼前的景象簡直是一場惡夢，巴奇從來沒想過自己竟然會有這一天。

他沒有立刻向史蒂夫提出疑問。問這種事情似乎沒有也所謂的好時機，於是一天晚上當他們一起坐在沙發裡時，他終於開口發問。

史蒂夫的目光從手裡的書移到他身上，微微停頓。「什麼意思？」

巴奇皺起眉，咬咬嘴唇，才終於回答。「你知道的。看那麼多的房子。你幹嘛要找房子？」

史蒂夫微微笑，在闔上書本前仔細確認書籤的位置。「我不知道。我總得為任期結束後的生活計畫一點什麼，對吧？」

巴奇苦澀地深吸一口氣，他的胸口裡似乎發生了一場小規模爆炸。「是啊，」他慢慢地重複，「計畫。」

史蒂夫繼續閱讀手裡的書，他藉故要泡茶走進廚房，接著用兩手撐在工作台上。計畫。巴奇不在那個計畫裡，史蒂夫甚至沒有想到要把他也放進他的計畫裡，顯而易見，他只是在幫自己找房子。他實在天真的可以，竟然相信史蒂夫會替他們兩個的未來打算，而他並沒有。這段關係本來就不值得認真，從來都不值得，是巴奇不該一意孤行照自己的意思解讀。

他低低咒罵一聲，從廚房回到他的房間裡。史蒂夫沒有跟來，什麼也沒問，巴奇躺進床裡，閉上眼睛。

 

-

 

巴奇再也沒有提起有關房子的事，而史蒂夫亦然。自那天起，他開始為接下來的一年倒數，並告訴自己等期限一到，史蒂夫就會離開。他會搬進他找到的房子，永遠不再和巴奇說話。

巴奇試圖說服自己這麼做比較好。他可以回到布魯克林去，找一份工作，過屬於自己的人生。這樣很好。

他不確定史蒂夫是怎麼誤解巴奇說過要等他的事情的。但兩人再也沒有提起這件事。

問題是他從來也不曉得史蒂夫到底找到房子沒。他投注那麼多時間和精力在裡面，但接下來的幾週，史蒂夫會見史考特的次數越來越少。幾封電郵，幾通電話，就這樣而已。巴奇依然閉口不提。

接下來的幾週會很混亂，於是巴奇得空出腦袋，專心處理維安問題。而接踵而來的忙碌也已經足以讓他不再一直掛心於這件事。

 

-

 

「你超爛耶，巴恩斯。你是沒專心玩嗎？還是你就只是打得很爛而已。」索爾在牌桌對面對他咧嘴燦笑。

巴奇在撲克之夜輸得十分淒慘。他和其他幾名維安人員一起到索爾家的地下室玩牌。史蒂夫第二次任期的第四年也是最後一年已然展開，巴奇不爽地盯著手裡的牌。

「你先學會怎麼 _發牌_ 再來廢話吧，」巴奇佯裝生氣地說完並蓋下手裡的牌。

手機發出震動，他拿出手機查看。史蒂夫的名字映入眼底，他解開螢幕鎖閱讀訊息。

_這些候選人都跟屎沒兩樣。_

巴奇對著螢幕噗哧一聲，開始回覆。算了啦，反正這鳥牌局也不可能會贏。 _我早就告訴過你不要看了。你會氣瘋的。_

_我沒辦法不看，看看這些一無是處的智障。他們的任期一定會爛到拿獎。_

_去睡覺吧_ 巴奇按下傳送，聽見索爾在牌桌對面發出怪聲。

在被嚴正警告過後，他收起手機，史蒂夫傳來一串回覆，但他沒有讀。他沈沈坐進椅子裡，十分後悔當初放任史蒂夫說服他留下淌這淌渾水。

 

-                                                                                                

 

今年的全球暖化高峰會在倫敦舉行，而史蒂夫勢必要出席。索爾和巴奇接收到指示必須隨行，一同前往的還有史塔克。

飛行十分順利，踏出飛機時，所有的媒體記者都在等候史蒂夫。他們得花一點力氣才能通過這些人，並將史蒂夫塞進早已等候多時的車裏。史蒂夫坐在巴奇身邊，他的頭似乎不大舒服。他累了。

活動直到明天才開始，娜塔莎和克林特雙雙在巴奇下飛機時傳來訊息。明天是高峰會舉行的日子，史蒂夫接著還想在週末去參加倫敦的驕傲遊行(Pride Parade)慶祝會。索爾和史塔克看不出有什麼理由不去，於是一行人一致贊成。

索爾抱怨道想早點睡覺，巴奇便替他把行李拿回房間。他和史蒂夫住的是中間有連通門的套房，因為索爾不想「被他們吵醒。」史塔克的房間則位在大廳的盡頭，所有人都被安排得很近。

等一切就緒後，巴奇查看起手機，看到一張山姆和林肯一起散步的自拍，山姆聲稱他和林肯「現在是最好的朋友了，巴恩斯。她是我的了。」

他嗤笑一聲將手機放在床上，前去敲敲他和史蒂夫的房間之間的門。一會兒，他聽見一聲，「進來。」

走進房裡時，巴奇看見史蒂夫穿著平時的針織衫和短褲躺在床裡，正在看電視。他對巴奇微笑，看起來有點睡意，巴奇來到他身邊躺下。

「你累了嗎，總統先生？」巴奇笑道，感覺到史蒂夫的手指慵懶地在他手臂上來回畫圈。

「有點，」史蒂夫說著，在巴奇的頭頂印下一吻。

巴奇沒有多說什麼，在電視節目結束前，他和史蒂夫早已經挨著彼此沈沈睡去。

 

-

 

高峰會在沒有特殊事件發生的情況下安然結束。史塔克在為開幕儀式引言時一時嘴快說錯話，但這在所有人的預料之中，除了這點以外其他一切順利。

整個活動進行到目前為止皆是中規中矩，於是巴奇和索爾也沒有太多事需要處理。巴奇從來沒有參與過這種規模的活動，一切對他來說都頗為新奇。當史蒂夫終於上台發表演說時，他只是很高興站在台上的不是自己。

「你已經很幸運了，」那天傍晚，娜塔莎在電話裡對他說道，「有一年我跟他們一起出訪，還沒到飯店我們就已經把史塔克搞丟了。」

巴奇笑出聲來，因為這實在一點也不令人感到意外，他望著史蒂夫刷牙，他的腰間圍著一條浴巾。男人擦掉鏡子上因為沖澡的熱氣凝結而成的水珠，頭髮仍然濕漉漉的。

「哈囉？地球總部呼叫巴奇？」

「抱歉，該死，抱歉，」巴奇說。「我有點—分心了。」

娜塔莎打趣地沈吟一聲。「沒關係。反正我也得掛了。」

「你下次打來我會更認真的，」巴奇保證。

「這可不好說，」娜塔莎玩笑道，接著掛掉電話。

史蒂夫十分疲憊。是那種動也不想動的疲憊，他慢吞吞地拖著腳步回到床邊，身上穿著巴奇的其中一件運動衫，那是他昨晚換下來的睡衣。

「我們現在出發還是能趕上派對的，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫挨著他的胸膛。「我想我已經老到不適合參加派對了，」他說。

「我可不會說你老，」巴奇回應。

史蒂夫甚至沒有力氣和他爭論這點，他早些時候穿的西裝還留在地板上。東尼幾分鐘前出發去參加一個派對，他說他要是早上還沒回來，那就是找到樂子了，要大家別擔心他。

「說不定媒體會拿這件事情大作文章。羅傑斯總統每天都宅在家裡，十一點以前就上床睡覺，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇聳肩，親親他的頸側。「他們可不是負責把你弄射的人，所以真的也很難說。」

「老天啊，」史蒂夫搖搖頭，笑得樂不可支。

 

-

 

巴奇以前從來沒有參加過驕傲遊行。熙來攘往的人群，沒有間斷的大呼小叫，萬人空巷的場面，熱鬧的集會該有的必備特色這項活動一應俱全；簡直是保全人員的惡夢，但史蒂夫似乎不甚在意。

人們幾乎是立刻就發覺他的存在，他們上前來和他自拍，提高聲調朝他提問。索爾高興地笑著，他對巴奇聳聳肩，順道做了個嘴型，「他們沒問題。」

巴奇相信他，同時為自己今天沒有穿上平時的制服感到有些怪異。史蒂夫堅持他們不該在這個日子穿得那麼嚴肅呆板，於是這一天，一行人包含東尼在內皆是以便裝示人。他還說這身衣服讓巴奇看起來更像個普通人了，史蒂夫對巴奇眨眨眼。

媒體很快就得知史蒂夫也參與了這場盛會的消息，於是新聞記者幾乎整天都追著他跑。但他一點也不著急，他花上很多時間到處走走，欣然與人們談話—他摘下臉上的墨鏡，細細傾聽每一位前來和他談話的人所言。

他抱起一名小女孩，她的父母都很年輕，女人順勢詢問他一些問題。他看起來很自在，巴奇想著；這一切對他來說如魚得水。稍後，他們在食物餐車那裡買來一點小吃，東尼還逼巴奇試吃了一口他點的食物。

「羅傑斯總統，您介意回答我的幾個問題嗎？」

一名新聞記者在他們用完餐後走上前來，這時人群已經漸漸散去。史蒂夫點點頭，放下手裡的飲料，「當然不介意。」

索爾和東尼到跑到充斥著喧嘩音樂的地方去蹓躂，他們沒逼著巴奇一起去，索爾堅持巴奇欠他一次。

「請問您先前就知道出訪倫敦時會正好碰上驕傲週嗎？」她首先問道，史蒂夫輕鬆地笑一笑。

「我知道，而我決定要共襄盛舉，以表達我的支持，」史蒂夫說。

「截至目前為止您還喜歡這個活動嗎？」她又問，手裡的麥克風對著他。「您以前也參加過類似的集會，對嗎？」

「參加過幾次。這些活動都很了不起，可以到這裡來看看，認識一些新朋友是一件很棒的事。一切都很不錯，」史蒂夫回應。

「您快樂嗎？自從出櫃以後？我知道這已經是前一陣子的事了，」她問。

「十分愉快，」史蒂夫答道。巴奇望著他，靜靜等候。「挺好的，我很慶幸我出櫃了。」

「那麼請問您在如此忙碌的生活中，還有機會遇見不錯的對象嗎？」

史蒂夫再次莞爾，點點頭。「我遇見了一個我深愛無比的人，是的。事情進行得很順利，」他說道，語氣就像他再也不需要擔心這世界上的任何事一般。

有那麼幾秒鐘的時間，她看上去似乎有些錯愕，巴奇並不怪她。她的臉頰略微發紅，甚至有些手足無措，且完全忘記接下來該做些什麼。這想必不是她預料中的答案，顯然巴奇也沒想到史蒂夫會這麼大方地談論這個話題。

這他媽的一定是整個世紀以來最大的獨家，而所有人都聽到了。

「你們都搶先在這裡聽到了，總統正在戀愛中！」她對著攝影機燦笑。

訪談在這裏進入尾聲，史蒂夫向所有人道謝，接著和巴奇一起離開。巴奇什麼也沒說，還沒而已—這樣的公開場合不適合多說，他走在史蒂夫身邊，知道自己現在一定笑得像個大白癡。

 

-

 

「喔，我的老天。」克林特透過網路鏡頭目瞪口呆地瞪著史蒂夫。「你居然真的這樣做了。」

「做什麼？」史蒂夫問，試著故作天真。

「少給我裝蒜，」克林特大翻白眼。「在公開場合告訴全世界你戀愛了。」

「這個嘛，」史蒂夫說著躺進椅子裡。「難道我該說謊嗎？」

「我猜不該，」克林特說。「但等你明天飛回來的時候，事情早已經傳遍大街小巷了。」

「我又沒說是誰，」史蒂夫舉起一隻手指。

「是沒有，感謝上帝，但這意味著所有人都會在你接下來的任期裡對這件事情窮追不捨，」克林特反駁。

「所以呢？」史蒂夫問。「也沒多少時間了，不是嗎？」

克林特做了個鬼臉，因為史蒂夫所言有理。「我得走了，」克林特說，「別再給我做任何蠢事了，聽懂沒？」

史蒂夫怪笑著聳肩，接著結束通話。巴奇坐在史蒂夫的床緣望著他。

「你是認真的嗎？」巴奇問。史蒂夫就只是看著他。「你說的那些話，」巴奇解釋。

「是的，我是認真的，」史蒂夫回答道，接著從椅子裡起身。他朝巴奇走去，坐到他身邊。

巴奇深呼吸，緊盯著自己放在大腿上的手。他不知道該說些什麼才好，寂靜散落在兩人之間。

「你不需要對我說一樣的話，你知道的。我已經確定這件事好一陣子了，我該在告訴記者前先知會你一聲的，」史蒂夫補充道。

巴奇抬起手來捋捋頭髮，吐出一口氣。「沒什麼，我並不是在—為這件事情生氣。」

「那麼你是在為哪件事生氣呢？」

巴奇吞吞口水，抿起嘴唇。「我沒有生氣。」

他想要告訴史蒂夫他為什麼有所保留。想告訴史蒂夫為什麼自己不能他媽的乾脆說出我愛你，或是任何能夠比得上這三個字的任何話。因為史蒂夫想買一間裡面沒有他的房子，巴奇明白這意味著他從來沒有正視兩人之間的關係。即便他說出了我愛你，巴奇也不確定是否該信任他。

「你在替自己找房子。」

史蒂夫眨眨眼，神情迷惑地望著巴奇。「什麼？」

「去年你和史考特一起找房子的時候，」巴奇說。「你告訴我，你不是在替我們找房子，你是要找你在任期結束後要住的房子。」

史蒂夫目不轉睛地望著巴奇。他沈默不語，表情深不可測。然後他緩緩起身，將行李箱拿到床上，開始疊起衣服，整理起行李。

「史蒂夫，我不是故意要惹你不高興，我只是以為你會想要我說實話，」巴奇說著有些驚慌。

他不想失去史蒂夫。而現在，就在這間房間裡，史蒂夫看都不看他一眼、自顧自地開始打包行李的模樣，讓巴奇開始害怕起自己即將就要失去他。

「我確實希望你能夠誠實，」史蒂夫語氣平和地說道。「而我很高興你的確這麼做了。」

「史蒂夫—」

「我們該收拾下行李。我們明天一早就要出發了，」史蒂夫謹慎地打斷他。

巴奇盯著他良久，有些不知所措。當史蒂夫並未顯示出絲毫放緩態度的可能性時，他轉身走回自己的房裡，輕輕帶上身後的門。

 

-

 

這趟航程十分漫長，主要是因為史蒂夫還是不願意和他說話。

巴奇不曉得該怎麼解讀他的沈默，他的心臟怦怦狂跳，心中仍是驚慌不已。他不知道該說些什麼，該怎麼讓史蒂夫願意聽他說話。這件事就像一條脫了線的圍巾，一切都在他面前瓦解，巴奇卻束手無策。

一行人回到白宮，他依然盼著史蒂夫消氣。通過安檢關口後，史蒂夫走上前去和索爾耳語。

「我要和東尼坐同一輛車回去，」索爾告訴巴奇，語氣相當嚴肅。

巴奇僵在原地，「為什麼？」

「羅傑斯總統說他有些事情要處理，和你一起，」索爾說道。

巴奇差點罵出髒話。這樣啊，也差不多是時候了，他心想；暗自做好心理準備。他沒和索爾多說，轉身跟著史蒂夫上車。

他報出一串地址給司機，兩人就這麼肅靜地坐在位子上。巴奇不願意開口，他怕自己只會越弄越糟。

在車子裡待上將近四十五分鐘那麼久後，他們終於停下。「我們要幹嘛？」巴奇看著史蒂夫問道。

「我們要下車，因為到了，」史蒂夫簡單地說完後便打開車門。

巴奇跟在後頭，因為他別無選擇。司機在車裡等候，史蒂夫領著他走向一道鐵柵門。他先是對巴奇點點頭，接著才伸手推開門，兩人沿著石子路繼續走。史蒂夫面無表情地走在他身邊。

他們在這條路上走上幾分鐘，直到一棟房子終於出現在眼前。這是一棟深藍色、漆著白邊的房子，房子的四周皆為寬敞的長廊所圍繞。前院有一棵大樹，樹下吊著一個老輪胎做成的鞦韆。巴奇先是愣住，接著轉頭望向史蒂夫，「這是什麼？」

史蒂夫依舊沒說話，僅示意他走上臺階。巴奇跟上前去，接著，史蒂夫沈默地遞給他一把鑰匙，他接過那把鑰匙打開前門。

美極了。地板鋪的是色澤溫潤的木頭，傢俱陳設都已經全部就緒，巴奇幾乎在看到眼前的景象時不住屏息。史蒂夫跟在他身後，看著巴奇參觀所有的空間。他穿過客廳走進廚房，左手邊放置的是中島。再來是用餐空間，一間工作室，接著是通往二樓的樓梯。

他算不清這一路上有多少個房間，但注意到主臥室外有個露台。巴奇推開門，抬腳踏出一步。

他甚至在望見海之前就先聽見水聲，一陣陣的海浪溫馴地推搡著細沙。他看見一條通向後院的小徑，盡頭那端有一道小木門，推開門後就是一片沙灘。史蒂夫仍是默不作聲，巴奇回身下樓，穿過廚房來到外頭的長廊。

「喔，我的老天，」巴奇說，看著眼前湛藍的海水。

「這不是替我自己找的，」史蒂夫說。「這麼大的房子光靠我一個人怎麼填得滿。」

巴奇回過頭望著他。史蒂夫毫不介意地聳聳肩，神情溫柔若水。

但巴奇現在滿腦子能聽見的都是自己在不久之前曾經說過的話： _我想住在水上。住在不錯房子裡，不用太誇張，一般就好。房子周圍要有木板或什麼之類的，要有那種就是—很開闊的感覺。這樣無論在哪裡，我都可以聽到海浪的聲音，我猜這樣挺好的。_

巴奇呆愣愣地盯著史蒂夫。「你都記得？」

「你想聽到海浪的聲音，」史蒂夫說，「於是我告訴史考特這就是我要找的房子。」

巴奇不可置信地搖頭，他朝眼前的人走去一步。想也不想便吻上史蒂夫，兩雙唇碰在一起，他追逐著史蒂夫的唇瓣嬉戲纏繞。

「你還得等上一陣子，直到我的任期結束才行，」半晌，史蒂夫退開說道。

「我不在意，」巴奇一邊說著，一邊將額頭緊抵上他的。

史蒂夫點點頭，帶著他回到屋裏。他也替林肯準備了一張小床，就放在火爐的正前方。巴奇停住腳步，看見壁爐台上放著的幾張照片。

其中一張照片裏裝著的是巴奇和林肯，那是一天傍晚，他們帶著她到碼頭去散步。另一張照片裡的主角是史蒂夫和林肯，某個冬日的清晨，他帶她出門走走，但她卻在看到皚皚的白雪後興奮過了頭。

正中間那張照片放的則是史蒂夫和巴奇，他甚至不曉得這張照片是什麼時候拍下的。史蒂夫因為巴奇說的某一句話而笑開懷，他親吻著他的額頭，姿態親密十足。

「這是娜塔莎去年拍的，」史蒂夫在巴奇發現那張照片時說道。

巴奇還處在難以置信的狀態之中。「我們要住在這裡嗎？」

「你如果喜歡的話，那麼是的，」史蒂夫說。

「我愛你，」巴奇說著，再也不願藏匿任何心意。「我愛著你已經有好一段時間了，我一直都知道，我只是沒有把握你是不是認真的。」

「我想一間房子應該夠認真了吧，」史蒂夫說著，輕輕吻上他的太陽穴。

巴奇安靜地微微笑，接著伸手將史蒂夫拉進懷裡，眼角因為淚水有些刺痛，兩人就這麼站在壁爐前，緊緊擁抱著彼此。

 

-

 

一週後，巴奇坐在娜塔莎和克林特的客廳裡，依舊不敢相信發生了什麼事。

「他給你買了棟房子？」娜塔莎語氣狐疑，這已經是她今晚第三次問起這件事。

巴奇往嘴裡倒一口啤酒，「他給 _我們_ 買了棟房子，」他糾正道。

娜塔莎死死盯著他。克林特不如小娜那般驚訝，他躺進椅子裡。「最起碼他不是要帶著他一起私奔吧，」他說。

「都到了這種地步，私奔怎麼嚇得倒我，」娜塔莎瞪大眼睛說著，雙手抱在胸前。「你喜歡那棟房子嗎？」

「我是說，房子挺好的，」巴奇說。

娜塔莎瞇起眼睛斜睨著他，「這不是我的問題，巴恩斯。」

「是的，我很喜歡那棟房子。老天喔，」巴奇說。

這件事情幾乎是立刻就在辦公室裡傳了個遍，當然是針對特定的少數人而已。索爾告訴巴奇他其實十分佩服兩人到目前為止還沒把事情搞砸。雪倫說這是一件好事，她迫不及待想要知道接下來的發展。山姆和東尼則表示連冰與火之歌都沒他們演的這一齣精彩，除此之外這兩個人沒有再進一步發表任何意見。

「你剛才那個語氣挺沒說服力的，」娜塔莎說。

巴奇翻了個白眼，聽見克林特嗤笑一聲。「你就等著看吧，」他向她保證，猜想她這是在挖苦他。

娜塔莎露出心滿意足的微笑。

 

-

 

每一年，國會山丘(Capitol Hill)都會舉辦一場秋季聯歡活動，而這場活動一向開放所有民眾一同參與。索爾告訴他不用太過擔心，不過就是很多想要吸引史蒂夫的注意力的人們同時擠在一個小空間裡而已。但自從巴奇接到這份工作後，他們遇到的每一場活動基本上都差不多是這個情況。

他一整天都覺得有種奇怪而沈重的恐懼感在心裡幽盪，但他選擇按兵不動。他不清楚這股恐懼是從何而來，於是他只能說服自己不要多想。

他們十分費勁地穿過人群，史蒂夫不時會停下腳步，跟一些人邊走邊交談。克林特正在和山姆說話，彼得乖乖守在一邊，逮到機會就偷看一下手機。

巴奇嚥嚥口水，更加仔細地觀察周遭環境。他看見某個穿著套頭衫的人，一雙眼睛毫不掩飾地瞪著史蒂夫。巴奇從來沒見過他，他的眼神有些幽暗，雙手插在外套的口袋裡。當發現巴奇在看他時，他迅速移開目光，並且在巴奇有機會追上去前消失在人群之中。

「你還好嗎？」索爾問道，輕輕地用手肘推推巴奇。

「還好，」巴奇回答，「還以為我看到了什麼，但大概不是。」

索爾點點頭，並不特別上心，兩人緊跟在史蒂夫身後。等這個活動結束後，他們打算要花上整個週末油漆新房，就他和史蒂夫兩個人，雖然山姆和克林特相當大方地自願提供幫助—巴奇十分懷疑他們即使出現了也只會偷懶而已。

不過這的確是個好的開始。巴奇從來沒擁有過屬於自己的房子，所以他還在調整心理狀態。這並不是什麼壞事，但他還在努力想像自己在這間房子裡和史蒂夫一起生活的模樣。

不遠處傳來一聲尖叫，巴奇一聽見便馬上回過頭。只是一群孩子在玩球，沒什麼需要警惕的。巴奇鬆開早已握成拳頭的手，緩慢地調整呼吸的節奏。

東尼已經和史蒂夫說了好一陣子的話，他正在將他介紹給一堆巴奇從未見過的人。有一刻，他覺得自己又看見那個穿著套頭衫的男人，但男人卻又在下一秒不知所蹤，巴奇覺得胃裡傳來一陣奇異而扭曲的驚慌。

他深呼吸。東尼還在滔滔不絕，因為史蒂夫說的某一句話發出爆笑，抬手拍拍他的肩膀。巴奇的身體已然進入高度警戒狀態，他陷入沈默，全神貫注開始追蹤並試圖找出那個讓他坐立不安的未知數。

但當巴奇終於再次見到那個穿著套頭衫的男人時，他停頓下來。史蒂夫就在距離他幾步之外的地方，但巴奇卻動也不能動，他看見男人的雙手正準備從口袋裡拿出什麼東西來。

巴奇大喊道，「趴下！」

每個人的反應都十分迅速，巴奇得聚精會神才能將注意力放在觀察那個男人身上。他的手上有個骷顱刺青，現在一切再明朗不過，他手裏拿著的是一把槍。巴奇憑著本能立即衝上前去，打算在男人尚未有機會扣下板機前將他拿下。

動作要快，別讓他靠近史蒂夫，確認所有人都沒有危險。巴奇能感覺到腎上腺素正以最快的速度在血液裡擴散，碰觸到男人時，他整個身體熱得幾乎要燒起來。

穿著套頭衫的男人不遑多讓，他輕易躲開巴奇的手。巴奇小聲地罵了聲髒話，眼看著他搶先往史蒂夫所在的人群靠近。他還沒踏出第二步，巴奇迅速跳上他的背—用雙臂緊箍住他的頸子。

男人發出痛苦的吼叫聲，粗魯地將巴奇摔到地面上。原先站在他們周圍的人們倉皇逃開，無一不用懼怕的眼神看向他們。

槍還在他的手裡，起初巴奇根本就沒聽見槍響。他幾乎沒察覺到胸口中的劇痛，只看見索爾粗暴地壓制住那個男人。巴奇在此時驟然倒下，當他將手從胸前移開時，他劇烈地咳了起來，同時發現手心全被染成鮮紅色。真他媽的 _鮮紅透頂_ 。

「喔，我的天啊。」說話的是克林特；他的聲音聽起來很遙遠。

接著是山姆，「這裏有—血，怎麼那麼多血，靠。」

巴奇的視線逐漸模糊，他感覺到一隻手覆上他的手臂。不是克林特，這個摸他的人，無論在哪裡他都能認得出來。

「巴奇，巴奇—你聽得見我嗎？」史蒂夫在和他說話。

「叫救護車，現在，他媽的快點啊—就是現在—」東尼也在講話，他跪在史蒂夫身旁，巴奇幾乎要認不出他的面孔。

史蒂夫雙手捧著他的臉。他的手很溫暖，還很著急。巴奇試著呼吸，他的眼皮卻越來越沈重。思緒越來越不清晰，他開始無法集中精神專注想一件事。他現在能感受到的就只有劇烈的疼痛，其他的一切都不再重要。

「巴奇，留在我身邊，嘿。我就在這裡，留在我身邊。」史蒂夫的嗓音在顫抖。

巴奇試圖要仔細聽他說話，但他的胸口實在是太疼了，他甚至聽不清警笛的聲響。他只記得自己在閉上眼睛前的最後一刻前所聽見的，是史蒂夫的聲音。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

這是上篇，下篇作者還沒寫完，求神拜佛希望不要坑，這個故事太棒惹完全是我的菜。

一開始翻譯的時候因為還沒有要授權，也因為篇幅太長沒有把握翻完所以就一部分一部分慢慢翻譯，散散的發在lofter上面，後來真的翻完了，就決定去tumblr上跟作者表白順便跪求不要坑外加要授權，大致上應該是修改好了就搬來這裡，一次看太多字真的會脫窗，閱讀愉快。

還有，我真的好喜歡彼得喔（。  XDDDDDDDD

附上兩張很無聊的時候拼的圖wwww 其實我本來想像中的林肯是邊境牡羊犬但一直沒有找到理想的圖，就改成也很喜歡的傑克羅素。

 

 


End file.
